The Blue Lightning Chronicles
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Shuter Razacrazer time traveled in the year 2015 to the third crusade to join the Assassins. In the year 2012, he returns to Starling City, to fulfill his destiny in becoming the Blue Lightning, the masked Vigilante mantle he had taken over for back in 2014. Witness Blue Arrow from the beginning, Fighting Alongside Oliver Queen. From The Ghost, to Blue Lighting, to Blue Arrow
1. My Return

Years.. Many Years it had been since my last time in Starling City. Of course, publically.. I had never been.. It would be another 2 years before David Shuter Razacrazer.. Iron Thunder and soon to be Blue Lightning set foot in Starling along-side the Flash. Thanks to time travel, I got the chance to see Oliver Queen at the beginning. The Hood. I learned something spectacular thanks to this time travel. Not the Assassin training.. Nor the secret war. No.. I was ALWAYS The Blue Lightning. The Man who wore the suit before me was ME. Hell I even learned I influenced Tony Stark's design choices for my Iron Suit when I went toe to toe with him a couple years back. It was amazing how much time travel was woven into the timeline.. How many things became clear... why Oliver was so trusting when I first joined the team, why my Iron Suit had wrist blades.. Everything.

Now had come the time when I needed to earn Olivers trust the hard way. That would take time. I had to take baby steps.

The year is 2012. Oliver Queen was just found alive after presumed dead. I made my way to Starling City immediately. Of course I would only play it safe. I wasn't going to be an active vigilante.. Not yet. After so long in the shadows.. I wasn't sure I knew how.. However I knew working alongside Oliver again would help me get back into it.

Of course first the Hood took on Adam Hunt. I knew I had to wait.. If I acted too early and I could damage the timeline.. I would become the Starling City Vigilante, the leader and Oliver the side kick. I had to wait.. Let him come into his own first. However that didn't mean I couldn't help out along the way.

My first time suiting up was the night The Hood went after Floyd Layton. Deadshot. Oliver told me about this day as it was the reason he had met Felicity. I knew how deadly Deadshot could be.. And even though I knew Oliver would survive.. I needed to be there. I stood uptop a building across the street from Layton's place. My bow in my hand. Ready. Not the bow Oliver gave me when I started of course, I hadn't brought that one with me. This was the Bow the Elf Queen had sung for me oh so many years ago, still in perfect condition.

I watched as The Hood got the drop on Floyd. I had to admit, it was interesting to see him for the first time. His suit wasn't has advanced.. His bow wasn't the one I was used to seeing him with. He even had a new vibe coming from him. I watched him fight. Waiting. Just when I thought he wouldn't need any help I saw Deadshot get Oliver in his sights. I didn't hesitate. I notched one of my blue feather and tipped arrows and fired, it clipping the gun and embedding itself in the wall beside Oliver. I turned and ran, not wanting to be seen.

More weeks passed, and Oliver had been arrested and accused of being the Vigilante. I had not been told that had happened, so it was a genuine shock. However I then learned Oliver was throwing a party.. I figured as a cover up for something. So I decided to pay it a visit.

It was prison themed, so I came dressed as a cop. I stood by myself in a corner for the most part, observing. I noticed a few familiar faces. I saw younger Thea, and had to admit it was hard to imagine her becoming the deadly sorta-assassin-vigilante in just a few short years. I also saw Laurel, the future Black Canary. That was when I saw Oliver himself. I walked up to him, being slightly taller he had to look up a little. I said "Cool party man, theme's a little on the nose but cool nontheless." He smiled a goofy smile (Which I had to admit was very weird to see) and said "Making the best of it! Who are you?" I held out my hand "David. Nice to meet you Ollie-er, I mean Oliver. It's going to be interesting to see how you get out of this one." He raised an eyebrow.. But then Diggle himself walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Oliver said "Sorry Davey, my Body Guard needs me.. Probably saw a ghost or something. Listen.. Have fun man, This is a party after all!" he then walked off. I rolled my eyes and waited a minute before secretly following. I then overheard them talking about a gun deal going down.. And Diggle wearing the hood. I then turned and left.. Knowing where Blue Lightning would appear next.

I waited in the shadows watching the deal go down. They were about to finish the deal when the lights went out.. And I knew the Hood substitute was about to make his move. He began fighting the guys. The street gang left leaving just the drug dealers. Dig wasn't using the bow that much, which figured since he wasn't an archer. However that left him open.. He had to fight close quarters, which was a risk. So I moved out of the shadows. Notched an arrow and fired, hitting one guy in the back, I fired a few more, taking out as many as I could. Finally all the men were down. The ones who weren't left. Diggle turned to me and looked at me. He then looked at one of my arrows, then back at me. I nodded, notched a grappling hook arrow and fired it, flying away.

More weeks passed. I was sure Oliver and John were talking about me, wondering who I was.. Wondering if I was a threat.. Probably on the look out.. However I had the advantage of future Oliver's stories.. I knew key events and where they took place.. I didn't have to be active in crime fighting. I waited.. Until reports came in that the Hood was working with a lady with a crossbow... the Huntress. I knew how this would go down. She would try to kill her father. I was going to be there to stop her father killing her.

When the night arrived, I once again suited up. I waited in the woods where the action was going to go down. I waited behind a tree. I heard the confrontation. Oliver stopping her. I knew the father was about to shoot her and notched an arrow. But then a froze. This was something in history Oliver told me happened... If I was around the whole time, I could be changing the timeline. So Instead I waited until the arrow fired, then I notched an arrow and fired it, hitting the cross bow out of Bertanelli's hand. I then notched a special arrow and hit Bertanelli's arm. He cried out in pain, then fell asleep.. Oliver looked at me, then at the Huntress, then at me. I turned on my voice changer and said "You should be smarter with your choices in partner." He yelled "Who are you?" I responded "Helena needs medical attention, that question can wait for another time. Besides.. They can't call both of us the Hood." I then turned and left.

Another month. It had now been 5 since The Hood has shown up. I had run into him 3 times now (Well.. Technically two, Dig didn't count.) Now a new Archer took up home in Starling.. The Dark Archer, who I knew to be Malcom Merlyn, but I could not admit that. Not yet.

Another chance for me to show myself to Oliver presented itself in a challenged from the Archer to the Hood. Hostages who's lives were on the line. I knew Oliver had been beaten by Merlyn every time they fought until the end, and I remembered a brief mention of how he got his ass handed to him, so I figured I would save his ass from getting beat too bad.

I was not as fast as I had hoped. By the time I got to the rood of the near by building, Oliver was already beaten on the floor, with Merlyn standing over top of him, ready to kill him. I pulled a zipline arrow out of my quiver and fired it, zipping down it and crashing through a window. Merlyn turned and said "Ahh.. The Ghost of Starling City. Most people don't even believe you exist, I counted myself amongst them.. Lets see if Ghosts can die" He pulled an arrow out and fired, I ejected a wrist blade and deflected it. He froze. I said with my voice changer on "I am The Ghost, check your history books, you'll find me there. Now how about you pick on someone your own speed" I then pulled an arrow out and fired, he dodge and charged, I charged as well. He attacked with his bow and I blocked. I took a step back and moved forward on the attack. We exchanged blow after blow. Him getting a few good ones in, I got a few in. I knew his fighting style... it was League of Assassins.. While I had fought a few back when I first entered Starling City in 2014, I learned through my time with the Brotherhood that this League used to be a sect of the Brotherhood until they went dark, wanting to take a more active role in shaping history. This meant the core of his fighting style was the same as we taught in the Brotherhood..

We took a step back and he notched an arrow, He said "You.. Are the Ghost.. The Ghost of the Brotherhood of Assassins." I nodded slightly "You know of me then. Good. Know this as well. Starling City is under my watchful eye. Nothing happens without me knowing about it.. And I will stop you.. Al Sah-her" He then shot his arrow, I quickly notched 2 and fired. The first deflecting the Dark Arrow, the second hitting Merlyn in the stomach. I then rushed forward and kicked him hard, sending him crashing through a window. I then turned and ran, as Oliver had taken my distraction as a chance to escape.

I tracked him to an alley when he had passed out from his wounds. I took his radio and said with my voice changer off 'Dig... Oliver is hurt. He needs an evac. No time for questions." I waited until Dig pulled up and got out. He trained a gun on me until he saw Oliver. I then said 'The Dark Archer is gone.. For now, I wounded him. Help Oliver, I'll be in touch soon.. Things are progressing much faster than I anticipated" I then pulled a repel arrow and fired, zooming high to the rooftops where I made my escape. It was all in the open now. People knew I existed.. They had saw glimpes of me.. A new Vigilante was confirmed to be operating in Starling City.. Codename... The Ghost.

6 weeks.. That was how long it took Oliver to put that hood back on. Longer than I expected. In that time I tried my best to pick up the slack.. However I had never planned on being in the shadows this long, it made it harder to operate as a Vigilante. Working woth the assassins.. The whole war was in the shadows, which made it easier to operate in the shadows. The problem with organized crime.. It didn't always take place in the shadows.

Garfield Lynns.. Firefly.. He was Oliver's next target. I watched the news as the events unfolded.. The fire as the nightclub. The return of the Hood.. Being called a hero. I waited outside the foundry for Oliver and Dig to return. And when they did, I followed. I made it to the door to the downstairs.. The Arrow Cave is Cisco had dubbed it. I input the code Oliver had told me he had used before he got the keypad when I complained about THAT code and the door opened.. I walked down the stairs just as Oliver said "We go hunting" they then whipped around as they heard my footsteps. John pulled a gun. I raised my hands in a surrender gesture. "I'm an expert at hunting." I said. Oliver then said "Who are you? How do you know how to get in here." I looked at him and said "You told me. I didn't know why at the time.. But now I do." I then pulled down my hood and removed my mask.

Oliver said "You. Weren't you at the prison party I threw months ago? David?" I nodded " I have to say I loved the chance to see you.. Thea.. John.. Laurel.. At the beginning.. I couldn't resist seeing party Oliver.. A personality only briefly mentioned and so opposite of what I am used to.." John said "He must be crazy." I shook my head. "No.. I'm not.. I have had years.. Centuries in fact to figure out how I was going to do this.. How I was going to win Oliver Queen's trust the hard way. I have some ideas but honesty is always the best policy.. I am from the Future Oliver.. You're future." John then said "He is crazy" Oliver shook his head "Maybe not... I witnessed crazier things than time travel on the island John. Question is who is he.. And why is he here now?" I then said "My name Is David Shuter Razacrazer..I time traveled in the year 2015 back to the 11 hundreds to join an ancient group of protectors known as the Brotherhood of Assassins to rise through the ranks and become their leader.. That was my mission given to me by Rip Hunter.. Saying it would help save Earth in its darkest hour. We did that last year. As for why I am here now. I realized I was destined to become the vigilante I took over for in 2014.. I was destined to become the Ghost. That is how I knew of Deadshot.. The Huntress.. The Dig fake out at the party... and the Dark Archer.. As well as how to get in here.. I am from your future Oliver.. I am part of Team Arrow."

Oliver shook his head "There is no team arrow.. There is me..and Dig. That is it." I then said 'For now. Oliver you also told me things about your past.. Now I know it was so I could earn your trust now.. Things you never told anyone else at this time. Diggle If we could have the room." Dig looked at Oliver, whom nodded "I want to see what he has to say.. And if I find he is lying.. I will kill him myself." I nodded "Fair."

Dig left and Oliver looked at me. I said "I know many things. I know you worked for ARGUS.. You spent a year in Hong Kong when you were supposed to be on the island, I know of Shado's death.. I know that Sara Lance did not die on the Queen's Gambit, she died on the Amazo when you and Slade Wilson and Sara sunk it in your second year on the Island. I know of the Mirakuru." Oliver stared me down "There is still a lot you do not know then.." I nodded "You only had about 6 months to tell me things.. As well as teach me how to be a good archer without using my powers before you uh... nevermind.." I shut up. I almost spilled the beans on him 'dying' but coming back weeks later. I also purposely withheld that Sara survived the island and joined the League of Assassins, later coming back to Star City and becoming the Canary.. Just to die again.. At the hand of Thea.. Oliver then said "You know.. With holding information is not a way to gain my trust.. And what do you mean, powers? Magic?"

I sighed "I can't tell you everything of your future.. It would ruin the timeline, could even lead to the destruction of this city.. Or the world if I never end up time traveling because I never meet you.. Time travel is sensitive like that." I paused then continued "I'm not just... The Grand Mentor of the Assassin's and a Vigilante from the future... I am also a Demigod.. Child of Zeus.. A Dragon Rider... and I'm Iron Thunder.. Or I was.. I haven't donned that suit in nearly 900 years.." I then raised a clawed hand and Electricity arked between my fingers.

He then said "I don't pretend to understand all this.. Nor can I say I can trust you.. However some things do play out here. The arrow with Deadshot... The gun deal with Diggle in the hood... Helena.. The Dark Archer.. Now. There were plenty of other times you could have intervened that I needed a hand which you would have if you had been following me.. Plus what you know about me that no other living soul knows all about.. Some of it checks out.. That doesn't explain excactly why you are here tonight." I stepped forward "You win against the Dark Archer Oliver.. You beat him.. But he still destroys a part of the city... I want to stop that.. I want to try and save this city, just like you Oliver.. Niether of us can fully succeed alone. You need a partner Oliver.. Not just Dig.. Someone who can watch your back, and I can't damage the timeline by working on my own. The stories you told me of Blue Light-The Ghost.. He was your closest ally.. The one person you could trust to watch your back out there.. I always felt weird in his hood.. Like I could not live up to the previous owner. That is the thing Oliver.. I am the ONLY owner of this Hood.. The only one to ever don the Ghost suit.. Many people have failed this City Oliver.. Let us bring them to Justice.. Together.. Lets Save this City." Oliver was silent for a period of time.

Finally he closed the gap between us and said "I don't trust you, I don't know you.. And something tells me I can't dig up anything on a ghost.. Yet I can't deny your skill.. You beat the Dark Archer.. We could use that. Just know I will be keeping an eye on you.. One wrong move.. And I kill you.. No one can no my secret." I nodded and extended my hand "Fair." We shook on it.. And Team Arrow was finally born.


	2. Trust but Verrify

"Meet me at the foundry" Was Oliver Queen's only words in his text to me. We had been working together only a week.. And it was strictly tracking targets on his list.. Nothing major. He wasn't kidding about not trusting me. I had been prepared for this.. And was determined to earn his trust. I had to stop the Undertaking..save the Glades.

I was second there before Dig. Oliver was doing one handed pushups. I smirked slightly "You know.. John always told me you were a bit of a show off.. But he wasn't kidding." Oliver kept going saying "Training never stops Shuter, you should learn this as well." I nodded "Lucky for me even when not ripped.. I am stronger than the average human, but more training couldn't hurt." That was when Dig walked in and said "You know with all these people working up top you should really consider a side entrence." Oliver popped up and said "just put one in the south alleyway." I nodded "I was wondering when that one got put in, glad it was sooner rather than later. Anyways.. What's up?"

"Something I want to show you" Dig smirked "Finally getting into online dating and need help with your profile" I smirked too "Easy, 20 something, 5'11, brooding male, looking for female, can not go on night dates as am busy running around in a hood killing people from a list. Date ideas: Archery, because I'm a showoff." Dig looked at me and allowed a small chuckle before turning to Oliver and the computer screen. A showing of the news where a bank armored truck was robbed. "I've seen this.. Third truck to be hit this month" John said. Oliver said 'Saw it on the news this morning.. Looked famaliar.. Then I saw this. Kandhar 09, US marines took out an armored taliban truck." John nodded "There is a reason for that.. It's the same swarming technique" I was researching someone.. Bodyguard who works for a private security firm. Blackhawk squad protection group.. His name is Ted Gaynor." John then mentioned that was his comanding officer. Oliver then pulled out the list and said "I'm sorry Dig.. He's on the list." I looked down. "Gaynor is a few hundred thousand dollars short to be on the list." "I never said it was just one percenters did I?" They began arguing. I did not intervene. Oliver and Dig had plenty of arguments I had witnessed in the future.. This was different though.. The trust in eachother wasn't there..

I finally stepped in "Diggle. The evidence is overwhelming. That list... has greater importance than you know.. Than even I know. You need to have some perspective.. Detach yourself from the situation. It's the only way you can survive in this line of work.." Oliver then nodded "I am going to have a pointed conversation with Gaynor tonight. I understand if you want to take the week off. Shuter, are you with me?" I nodded so he said "Suit up then." I smiled slightly "You don't know how much I missed you saying that."

The Hood and the Ghost walked our way into Blackhawk HQ. Oliver threw sleeping darts at men we passed. I followed behind watching our backs. Some guys happened to be on patrol past areas we had just passed, so I pointed my free hand and fired one out of my gauntlet. I then reloaded during our brief moments of nothing. If Oliver liked the tech he did not say anything.. Professional in the field as always.

We found Gaynor, Oliver kicked him. "Ted Gaynor we need to have a conversation. You make a move, go for a gun, anything.." I stepped out from behind him, Gaynor looking extra frightened "And it will be the last mistake you ever make" I said with my voice changer on. I flicked my wrist and a blade came out, emphasizing the threat. A gun cocked. Both Oliver and I turned, pulling an arrow from our quivers and notching it, pulling back to fire "Put the Bows down" John Diggle said. I shook my head slightly. Oliver then fired an arrow at the computer, and we made out escape, Oliver swiping the thumb drive off the desk.

We made it to the Foundry first. Oliver ripped his hood down and I did the same "What the hell was that?" I demanded, Oliver turned on me "I don't know! But I intend to find out. I also got the thumb drive.. So get more evidence to prove to John just how wrong he is." I nodded "Smart move." He narrowed his eyes at me "If you think taking my side to push John out is going to win my trust, you are saddly mistaken Shuter." I shook my head "No. Team Arrow has John in it.. We need to all get along. I am backing you because I KNOW you are right. No name is on that list for no reason. If you were wrong I would back John. I am my own Person Oliver, with my own opinions. Don't forget that." He turned away just as Dig entered "What was that Dig, I could have shot you.. We could have killed you." He said "I am not going to let you kill an innocent man!" I backed off, letting them argue some more.

Finally John said "I got into Blackhawk.. I am going to prove he is innocent." Oliver then said "And if he isn't?" Dig looked at us. "Then I'll be the one to take him down myself." He left. I turned to Oliver "What now?" He said 'Now.. I looked into this thumb drive.. Whatever you do.. Is up to you." I shrugged "Okay.. I'll do some of that training you were mentioning." he left.. And I went to work.

I was doing the step ladder when Oliver walked in, on the phone with.. To my shock.. Felicity. He was talking about some directory and the heists.. I dropped to the ground, grabbing a towel. Once off the phone I said "I didn't know you were working with Felicity Smoak yet." He looked at me weirdly "I don't, how do you know her?" I winced.. "From the future..you do end up working with her eventually Oliver.. I can't say when though.." He shook his head and shrugged it off, saying 'Well at least you are telling me some things from the future.." He looked at the computer, and then jumped up "Suit up Shuter.. Now."

He took the left side of the street, I took the right. He fired an arrow at the guy with the grenade launcher which drew everyones fire. I used the detraction to fire at one of the guys with gun, hitting him in the back. Oliver jumped down to street level and killed a guy. I jumped down just as Oliver dodged the truck and was shot with the launcher. I fired a smoke arrow as I dove and rolled on the pavement, the smoke blocking any further view of us. I then began to fire arrows at the retreating truck.. Hitting a tire.. But they got away. I slide my currently drawn arrow back into my quiver in anger.

Oliver walked up to me and said "I got a good look at his face.. It wasn't Gaynor." I nodded "I know." He then said "I have Thea's party to get to.. Wait outside my house.. I have a plan." I nodded. and we left.

I kept watch from a tree, still in full gear. I watched Dig enter.. And leave.. I watched Malcom Merlyn himself enter and leave. My phone buzzed, I looked and maps opened up.. With a tracking bug. Oliver had placed one on Dig.. I assumed that meant I needed to follow him. I didn't like doing this.. But Dig was bound to get himself in trouble..

That was when I heard voice in my ear.. Apparently Oliver had routed the bug to our Coms. I tapped them on my chest "Whats the plan Oliver?" Oliver then said "Keep an Eye on John, don't intervene.. Until we learn of their next target. Then we will take them together." I nodded and set off.

John finally learned we had been right about Gaynor.. And now was going to help them with a raid to save his sister in law's life. I followed them to the meet and watched from a nearby roof as he took his stand.. Waited.. Waited.. And didn't take the shot. The guys then threatened to kill them.. And Dig reminds them that he has the gernade launcher "Go go go!" Oliver said as I saw him running past me. I nodded and jumped down from the roof I was on, tucking and rolling to keep from breaking my legs. I then ran beside Oliver, keeping pace.

One guy got up and Oliver took care of him. I kept running and made it into the ally way just as Gaynor was taunting John. I pulled an arrow and fired it.. Another arrow whized past my head, both striking Gaynor. Oliver and I walked up to Diggle "You're late" Oliver said "You knew we were coming?" He pulled out the bug "Next time you plant a bug on someone.. Be more discreet. I wish you trusted me though" Oliver said "I trust you.. Them.. Never." I then said "Believe me when I say I trust you both with my life. I hope one day you may do the same." Diggle looked at me and said "I knew you were watching me from Blackhawk, waiting for Oliver's go ahead. Lets just say you are a lot closer to winning that trust then you were this morning." Sirens could be heard getting closer. "You both should get out of here." We nodded and ran off.

Once back at the foundry Oliver got a call.. He said "Thea.. Shes been in a car accident.. I have to go" I twisted around to look at him "Go! Listen.. I know you don't trust me.. But please.. I liked Thea and grew to care about her in your future.. Could you just give me a text letting me know she will be alright?" He squinted his eyes a little and just left... about an hour later my phone buzzed.. It was Oliver _"Thea is alive, banged up, but alive."_ I smiled... maybe I was beginning to earn his trust.

The next day I got a call from Oliver "Yes Oliver?" I answered. He said "Thea has been arrested.. She took Vertigo before she got in a car accident. We have a new target.. We are getting vertigo off the streets."

That night we were out on the streets seperately. Covering more ground.. Our target.. Vertigo dealers. I had already encountered two that night.. And was not approaching the third. He was walking down a street in the glades near an abandoned warehouse. I waited until the perfect moment, pulled out a zipline arrow and fired it, sliding towards the warehouse, I passed close enough to the guy to reach out with my hand and grab him, using my elven strength to pull him up, we crashed through the window.. He rolled and I rolled as well. I came up on one knee, the knee jabbing into his chest, pinning him, I then grabbed his shirt with one hand and ejected my right wrist blade, hovering it over his face "Who supplies you!? I WANT ANSWERS!" He cried out "No.. Please.. They will kill me if I talk" I punched him in the face with my left hand, then grabbed his shirt again and said "And if you don't talk, I will kill you right now, with this blade." I gently rubbed it against his neck as a threat. He finally said "Okay okay okay! The count.. He goes by the count.. No one knows his real name.. Now please let me go." I reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. I removed the sim card and crushed it in my hand. I then dropped it in his lap and got up, walking over to my bow. I then quickly picked it up, fired two bolo arrows, tying him up. I then said "That phone will work for 911 calls only, you want out of here.. You turn yourself in." I then hopped out the window and returned to the foundry to tell Oliver the good news.

He was already there. I as I walked in "I have a name" Oliver then said "The Count.. I just got it myself.. How many dealers did you take down?" I shrugged "3.. Not enough though." He nodded "Me as well." He made to go back out again and Dig stopped him "You are forgetting something.. Thea. She needs you by her side for this hearing Oliver." I nodded "I could go back out there for you Oliver.. I can't be buy Thea's side like you can." He nodded "Do it."

I spent into the wee hours in the morning out on the streets.. I took down two more dealers.. But no more information on who the Count was or where he was. I returned to the foundry empty handed. That was where I caught a few well deserved hours of shut eye.

Oliver was more distant than ever. He was focused on saving Thea.. And nothing could get in his way. My current orders were to wait until I was needed, I was not happy about that.. But I got why.. Oliver did not trust me.. He could not risk me screwing everything up for him. However that was when I got a glimmer of hope, a call from Oliver. He said "Come to my house.. Wear a suit, there should be an extra of John's somewhere down there.. Bring a gun.."

I did as I bid, and rang the door bell. John answered "Ahh, Mr Shuter, thank you for coming, we have a meeting with the Queens now." We walked in together. Oliver and his mother were in the living room. I greeting them "Mr Queen, Mrs Steele, A pleasure to meet you." Oliver then said "Weren't you are my party a few months ago Mr Shuter?" I nodded "Yes.. Couldn't pass up the opportunity to party with the Queens." John chuckled "Yes us Bodyguards do still like to party once and a while." Moria said "Be that as it may.. I still do not see the point of paying another bodyguard when you already have one Oliver." Oliver just smiled "The Glades are a dangerous place mother, with vertigo on the loose.. It is best to have some extra help." John nodded "I have seen this man in action.. I can think of no better partner in protecting Oliver." Moria then said "Okay... you are hired Mr Shuter.. You start immediately. Think of this as a probationary period however... if you are not a right fit or there is no need for you, you will be let go" I nodded "Thank you Mrs Steele."

It turned out Oliver had a planned to meet with the Count as himself.. And wanted the 'extra bodyguard' as muscle. He had made it clear this was temporary. I still saw it as a step in the right direction. Dig and I were in the next room during Oliver and Thea's meet with Laurel. Dig got a call.. Them meet had been set. We walked into the room after Oliver had spoke with his mom. Dig said 'The russians calls.. The meeting is set.. Its tonight."

That night, Oliver, Dig and I were waiting in a parking complex, A russian man... from the Bratva, was there to mediate. He said "You know why they call him the count? When he was developing this drug, he experimented on the homeless, prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies, puncture marks on their neck, like a Vampire." I raised an eyebrow. Just then the count arrived, with body guards of his own.. We were outnumbered.. The count said 'Thank you for this! Although I am not to worried about the SCPD. Now I hear you boys are interested in the feel good business. Why this that?" Oliver said 'Well I am opening a nightclub, and I'd like my customers to have a little, something extra." The count smiled "Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand. Good wines value its vintage.. The number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo is measured in lives. 56 people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say, they did not die for nothing."

Cops then arrived on the scene. A gunfight ensued. Oliver, Dig and I took cover behind a car. We watched as the Count made a run. Oliver ran after him. "Oliver!" Both Dig and I called out. We then ran after him. We found him having been injected with vertigo. Dig carried him and we made for the foundry.

Dig hopped to work, mixing a healing potion of sorts from herbs I assumed were from the island. Oliver tried to kill him but I helped Dig hold him down. He drank, then passed out.

The next morning he woke up "Good Morning" I said standing over him, Dig smiled. "How are you feeling?' He asked. Oliver responded "Feeling like I am getting the worst hang over of my life." I smirked "Must be REALLY bad then." Oliver then said 'Think you could uncuff me.. I'm not going to kill you.. Promise." I smiled "Well I just might hold you to that one day." I threw the key to Dig, who uncuffed Oliver.

They talked about the SCPD getting the Count, which they did not.. And how they could analyze vertigo. Oliver then got up and walked away to be with Thea. We made it to the house, where the SCPD was waiting.. They accused Oliver of being at the Drug deal, which he did not deny. He mentioned looking into the Count.. The SCPD did not press charges.

We next went to Queen Consolidated, Oliver was weak from overdosing, so there were multiple times either John or I had to catch him to prevent him from falling. That was when I got to see Felicity in person for the first time in over 900 years. I smiled slightly at her. She said "Oliver.. You look like someone the car dragged in. Well once a cat did get in.. But a guard tazed it. It smelled like fur and static in here for like a week." Oliver asked Felicity to step away from the window because of a hangover, I rolled my eyes, but she did it.

Oliver said "my buddy kevin is starting an energy drink company, he says its fantastic for curing hangovers, but I am very particular about what it is I put in my body. I'm trying to find the secret recipe. Could you please do a spectroanalysis? To find out excactly where in the city its made?" Felicity said "If its an energy drink.. Why is it in a syring?" Oliver said "I..uh.. Ran out of sports bottles" We then left, as we did Dig said "Your B.S stories are getting worse." I smirked "Were they ever really better?"

A couple hours later Dig was on the computer in the foundry, when he said "Looks like Felicity came through for us." We both gathered around as he pointed out where Vertigo was made. One place it could be.. An old juevinille detention centre that was abandoned for three years. Oliver went to his trunk and began to suit up. "Woah woah woah. Slow down there Oliver.. You are still suffering after effects from vertigo!" I said. Oliver said "You heard the Count.. He is taking this drug city wide.. If we don't stop this now it will become and epidemic!" Dig said 'I can stop you from leaving." Oliver said "Try." I half shrugged "If I can't.. I can." Oliver looked at me "And then you will be off the team.. Forever." I raised an eyebrow and stepped back. Diggle held a ball near his head and said "Oliver if you can hit this tennis ball, you can leave." Oliver went to his bow aimed.. And then put the bow down. Oliver said "You should remember one thing Dig.. I don't need a bow." He then pointed at me "Stay. Don't do anything. I think you proved I can not trust you.. Not now at least." I glared at Oliver "You will regret that Oliver Queen, you need me now more than ever." He shook his head and said again "If I see you out there.. I will kill you. Nothing can stop me on my mission." He then suited up and left. I looked at Dig "He will get himself killed." He looked back at me and said "You go.. And he will kill you in the state he is in." I shook my head and went to my suit and began suiting up "No... I don't think he will."

I was too far behind Oliver. The police had already arrived just as I entered the building. I was a floor up from Oliver, The Count and The police. They had Oliver in their sights. Detective Lance said "Put the Syringe down!" Oliver then called back with his voice changer on "He deserves this!" Lance said back "Then you will disappoint everyone who thinks you are a hero.. Including my daughter.. However you will prove what I have known all along.. That you are nothing more than a killer." Finally I called out "Enough!" my voice changer on, my voice coming out deeper than Oliver's. I jumped down and landed in between the police and Oliver. Lance turned his attention to me "Ahh yes, the other Vigilante.. The Ghost people are calling you? They'll promote me to captain after I bring you three in." I bowed my head "That is not going to happen Detective. What will happen is the Hood and I will leave, you will take in the Count.. Like we were never here.. Like ghosts." He chuckled "Like I'm going to let that happen." I simply responded "I wasn't asking permission." I dropped a smoke bomb and quickly caught up to Oliver in his escape, watching his back.

Upon returning to the Foundry Oliver turned and me and said "I told you to stay." I looked back "I think you are trying to say Thank you." He shook his head "I had that." I stood up to him "No. You were compromised.. Both physically and emotionally. You got _lucky_ Oliver. I know trust comes hard to you since being on the Island, yet what you did was stupid. If you want to kill me for it so be it, but you will regret it. I am your ally Oliver, a partner. The world knows it as of tonight.. I don't need you to blindly trust me, in fact I would think less of you if you did. Just..stop... resisting the possibility of trust. More importantly, don't let personal feelings get in the way of the mission." He looked at me for a long time before his features softened a small bit "Why did you intervene David?" I was shocked he had called me by my first name, but said "because you are a hero Oliver.. Maybe not right now.. But one day you will be.. And you will inspire others to pick up this fight. I wanted to show that you were not a mad man in a hood with no backup. The Hood will always have The Ghost watching his back.. Whether as his friend or work acquaintance." He then said "My family has a saying.. Trust.. But Verify. The Hood Trusts the Ghost.. But I had to verify to what lengths you would go to protect this city. You've made it clear that you would risk me killing you or kicking you off the mission to make sure this City is safe.. That I am safe. It is verrified." I nodded and said "And how does Oliver Queen feel about David Shuter?" He let a small smirk touch his lips "Thats the million dollar question now isn't it?" I rolled my eyes. Oliver Queen did not trust me fully... but I think I had at the very least.. Cemented my place on Team Arrow.


	3. Betrayal

Oliver and I were training together, for the first time. It had been a week since his trip on Vertigo and he now seemed to be opening up to me a little more. He allowed my to keep the job as his security guard alongside Dig.. So I called that a win. We were using metal pipes, going through the same training technique that he had learned on the island from Slade Wilson. Once and a while he tried to break the routine to get a shot in, but I blocked and and we moved on. Finally he said "Thats enough." And we stopped. I dropped the pipes and moved to my towel where I dried my face off and then pulled my shirt on. He said "You're good, better than I had expected." I chuckled "I'd like to say you trained me.. But I only learned very little from you.. I had other good teachers.. Chiron.. Luke.. Brom.. Oromis.. Plus years of assassin training.." He pointed at me "The more I see you in action.. The more I believe your wacky story."

Finally Dig came in and Oliver said "Good.. I have something to show you both." He pulled out another book.. Like his but in better condition. "Felicity gave this to me.. Says Walter gave it to her and that it was my mothers.. Same list of names.." Diggle said 'So. Same book.. Same list of names.. Where did Walter find it?" "In there bathroom" Oliver responded. John said "And where did your mother get it?" Oliver said "My mother is sweet.. Kind.. She could not be capable of being involved in this." John responded "because that's really the question.. Isn't it Oliver? I can understand why you believe your mother over your step father.. But I tend to believe the innocent party is the one who isn't missing and presumed dead." Oliver was silent for a long time "I'll... talk to her." I nodded "Thats all we're really asking here Oliver."

Later on Oliver returned to the Foundry and said "She burned the book..said it was my fathers.. A list of names of people who owed him favors.. She also said people in my family need to stop asking questions." I raised an eye "Sounds like she doesn't like being asked questions.." Diggle said "Plus she burned the book.. Don't you think that is a little shady Oliver?" Oliver said "She did it out of concern for my own saftey, Diggle" I then said "Or her own, Oliver, you said it yourself, whoever compiled the list is involved in something very dangerous. Now if your mother is lying to you.." Oliver said "She didn't know any names on the list." Diggle said "Or she said she didn't.. You don't have to take her word for it. Oliver if this were anyone you would be hooded up right now on your way to having and Arrow-side chat with them." Oliver said 'This isn't anybody else.. This is my mother and I know her." I said "Or do you? Dig has a point Oliver. Was it not three weeks ago we were looking into Gaynor? Dig swore he was not involved in anything.. And he was wrong. You are only human Oliver.. You are allowed to have blind spots when it comes to family.. That is where we come in." A phone vibrated. Oliver picked it up and had a conversation with what apparently was Laurel Lance on the other end. Oliver chose helping Laurel over going after his mother.. Which was no surprise. Diggle turned to me and said "You have my back on this?" I nodded "Of course." He then said "I'll arrange to drive Mrs Queen, Follow me in the Hood? Just in case I run into anything big?" I nodded "Good plan."

I followed the tracker on john.s phone from a afar, having to traverse roof top to roof top took time. Finally it stopped and I waited on the building top across the street.. Waiting for a signal to intervene.. I did not get it. That was when my phone vibrated and it was a text of Oliver, needing us to return to base. Followed by a text from Dig "Go, I'll meet you there soon."

When there Oliver said "Laurel could have been hurt.. Or worse." Dig then said "And I suppose that was Lance's fault?" Oliver turned around 'What's your point Dig?" "Just that you don't really see straight when it comes to Laurel, or your mother." That lead to an argument. Oliver's anger that Dig spying on her, Dig defending himself "someone needs to take a close, objective look at her.. Something is going on in this city Oliver, you know it. And if.. IF she is involved.. It is up to us to find that out." Oliver said "Us?" I stepped forward and said "us. John is right. We need to make sure if she is involved.. Something big will happen in this city soon.. If we don't stop it.. Thousands will die. I want to stop this from happening Oliver.. Which means sometimes I can't take your side. I will save this City.. Objectively." Dig then left. Oliver looked at me and said "I am going to need your help with this Vanch case. His base is too heavily fortified for me to take alone.. He has too many men. Who will you help.. Me or Dig?" I pursed my lips for a second and said "No one said I can't help both. Yours take priority though. I'll always watch your back Oliver."

Then next night Dig wanted to meet at the Foundry.. So we did. I arrived shortly after Oliver, Dig was playing the recording. Incriminating Oliver's mother... and proving the Gambit was sabotaged. "The yacht was sabotaged.. Someone tried to kill my father" Dig then said "and maybe your mom was connected." Oliver then said "You do not know that!" Dig then said "What we now know... is that your mother was keeping this secret.. why would she do that if she had something to hide?" The phone Oliver had given the police vibrated. He answered it. After some talk he hung up. "Suit up David.. We are going to have a chat with detective Lance, Vanch may have kidnapped Laurel."

Later we met Quintin Lance on a rooftop. Oliver and I snuck behind him. Then Oliver turned on his voice changer as did I "Detective, if this is another trick, you will not like the consequences." Lance saw me and he said 'Great.. Both of you. Listen I am not particularly happy right now. I hate you.. I hate everything you stand for.. Both of you. But this lunatic has my little girl. He left this behind.. A ransom note of sorts." Oliver then said "His name is Cyrus Vanch." Detective Lance said "He'll kill her if he doesn't get to you" I then said "He will kill her anyway. So why come to us?" Lance then responded "It was a pretty tight circle that knows about my daughter and you Hood.. Working together. If Vanch knows, it is because someone at the precinct talked. There isn't anyone else I could trust." I Looked at him and said 'Odd.. You say you trust us then? After you have been hunting my friend here for months." Oliver then said "Vanch is holed up in a mansion. It is heavily fortified. I was there.. I can't take it myself." That was when I said "Thus, why I am here.. But even then. The odds are not good." Lance then said "I need your help." Oliver then responded "Then we need yours."

Oliver and I took two different routes to get to Laurel. Oliver from the south, myself from the north. We had done a quick recon. I tapped my coms and said "Oliver, are you seeing this." He responded "A lot of men, yes." I then said "We don't have enough arrows for all these people." He responded "Which is why we have detective Lance. We draw most of the attention, he sneaks in. He knows the plan." I shut up, knowing this to be a risky game. I began my assault.

I lined up a few good shots before I began firing arrows.. One arrow after another. The first wave of 5 men went down. I then noticed two sharpshooters on the roof, I took one out then another. That was when many men rushed out to meet me. I took cover, ducking out to shoot and arrow then taking cover again. I did this until they were all dead.

I then moved in on the house. That was when three men came at me from different angles. I shot two.. But reached for my third arrow and froze.. There were no arrows left. The man then said "looks like someone is out of arrows. Come with me _ghost._" I raised my hands above my head then turned, before saying "I don't need arrows to kill you." I then ejected a wrist blade, twirling and using it to cut the mans hand, him dropped his gun. Another swift movement and I pulled kveykva from its sheath on my back, I then kicked off the wall, twisting and cutting the man from shoulder to groin. He fell down, dead. I then retrieved my two arrows and moved on.

I saw Oliver be taken in from across the court yard and began running. Once close I notched an arrow and fired it, it hitting the wall beside Oliver, I then crashed through the window, notching another arrow and training it on Vanch. Oliver used my arrow and notched it himself. Quintin then began yelling "My girl, my little girl." Oliver then fired the arrow, disarming quintin as he fired, making sure he didn't kill Vanch. Oliver said "I'm the Vigilante.. You are the cop." Quintin said "That doesn't mean I have to read the bastard his rights though." He then knocked Vanch out. I nodded to Lance giving Oliver time to run away. "Thank you for the assist Detective." I then ran away myself.

We then made a stop at the police station, Oliver and myself in our suits. Oliver said "Are you alright." Laurel responded "What would you think if I said I didn't know?" I then said "That you are being honest. A good quality." She looked at me, her first time talking to me "I take it you are lot like him?" I looked at her and said "Some could call me his Ghost." She smirked slightly "Shadow more like." She then turned to the Hood "My father has the phone now.: and I don't think he will being giving it back any time soon." Oliver said 'Maybe that is good. I didn't see how much it would put you in danger." Laurel said "I'm a big girl, I knew the risks" I then said "Now we know them." Oliver continued 'And I am not willing to take them with you." Laurel then said "What does that mean?" Oliver then said "It means goodbye" I then said "for now." We then left when Laurel was distracted by her boyfriend Tommy.

We returned to the Foundry Oliver began playing the recording of his mother. I leaned against the desk and listened with him in silence. Diggle walked in, that was when Oliver said "I've listened to this 15 times... Its definitely her voice Diggle. I just can't believe its her." Diggle then said "We all have bind spots when it comes to family Oliver.. Its natural." Oliver then said "Laurel could have died tonight.. If Lance had never used her to get to me Vanch would have never known her connection to me." Diggle then said "I guess the lesson learned is that Blind trust is not a good thing." They then listened more to the tape, it mentioned the undertaking. I winced. Dig said "whats the undertaking?" Oliver said "I don't know, but with all this talk of threats.. It can't be good." I then broke my silence "Its not." They looked at me. "Do you know what it is?" I nodded "Yes., I don't know all the details.. I'm sure you didn't tell me because it would risk completely changing the timeline.. However I know it destroys a chunk of Starling City.. And you don't stop it.. We.. Don't stop it." Oliver then shook his head "No. That is not an option. We will stop it, whatever it is." I nodded "Agreed.. Timeline be damned." Oliver then stood up "I need to know exactly what the Undertaking is.. I need to have another Chat with my mom." I walked over to him and put a hand on his arm "Oliver... I can do this.. You don't have to." He stopped and looked at me "No.. I do have to.. Alone. I mean it this time David." I let go.. Knowing this time if I didn't listen I would destroy whatever trust I had gained.

We awaited Oliver to return from his chat with his mother. John said "You don't mind if I turn on the news do you?" I shrugged "Might help pass the time, good idea Dig." I offered him a small smile, which he returned and turned on the news. That was when we saw the headline "Attack on Queen Consolidated" I looked at Dig "Well Damn.. I should have gone." That was when I voice behind us said "Excuse me" We both whipped around, Dig pulled a gun and trained it on her.. It was Felicity of course. "And three become four.." I muttered under my breath. She then said "He's really heavy, please help me."

We helped get him on the table. Dig went to work, putting his army medic training to use. I applied preasure to the wound. "Thank you for bringing him here Felicity." She then said "I should have brought him to the hospital." Dig shook his head "No, the doctors would want to know why and how he got this wound." Felicity said "I am guessing why and how are two Of Oliver Queen's least favorite questions?" Dig then said "Yeah well there's when and where he's not too fond of." He then pulled out some of Oliver's blood and began to go to work on him. "Felicity, he will be fine. He has been through a lot worse than this. I'll assist you Dig." I said.. We then began his surgery.

It was tough.. But we got the job done. Dig then called Felicity out on knowing Oliver was the Hood. She said "Oliver brought me a shot up laptop... a black Arrow.. And had me research a company involved in armored truck heists.. I'm blonde.. But not that blonde." I smirked "Then you already know who I am?" She nodded "Oliver's new bodyguard." I rolled my eyes. "Continue.." "Who only showed up a couple weeks ago...and the Ghost started working with the Hood around the same time... by god you are the Ghost." I shrugged. Dig then said "Oliver isn't as good as David is with his cover stories." Felicity said "I don't know.. The three of you with that hangover cure... what was in that vial anyways?" I smirked slightly "That was Olivers plan by the way.. And he was hyped up on Vertigo at the time so you can't blame him for that one... Vertigo was in the vial." Dig then said "yeah.. It helped us take down the Count" She then said "That was you three?" Dig then responded "That was you too.. You did just as much work as we did.." She then asked "Why me?" I then responded "Fate." She looked at me weirdly. I then shook my head and Dig said 'Despite what he may think.. Even Oliver needs help sometimes." That was when his began to sizure. Dig then barked orders. Oliver's heart then stopped. Felicity then said "I'm calling 9-1-1" Dig then said "Stop you can't" I then said "I've got this." I then electrified my hands, felicity gasping. I then pushed them into Oliver's chest, shocking his heart. I did it again.. And again.. And again.. His heart started beating again.. Crisis averted.

Fel looked at me "What the hell was that?" I sighed "I'm a Demigod child of Zeus.. Lightning and the winds are kinda my thing." her eyes then narrowed "You mean like Iron Thunder and Thor?" I chuckled "Exactly like Iron Thunder in fact. Long story short.. I am Iron Thunder.. But an older version. I come from all of your future.. 2015 in fact. I traveled back to the 1900's to join and lead an ancient order of assassins, saved the world with them last year.. And here I am to rejoin team arrow at the start.. To help avert the crisis's you faced. Due to keeping the timeline intact.. I can't tell you anymore just yet.." She blinked and stammered "Today is just too crazy."

The alarms for Cardiac arrest went off again. Dig then said "This time we use the paddles." Felicity then said "Wait! The leads just came loose." Dig roared in frustration "Its less stressful when you two are leaping off of rooftops." Felicity then went to Oliver's bow "This bow has put a lot of arrows in people." Dig then said "Yeah bad people." Felicity then responded "That doesn't bother you? And I mean this in a good way.. You seem like the kind of person it would." Dig then said "When I was in afganistan my unit was tasked with protecting a local war lord. Olim Qadir, He was a nasty name, sold children. One day, we were accompanying him to mosul hen my convoy was ambushed by insurgents, we had them outgunned, fight didn't last more than a minute, when the smoke cleared, they were all dead, I knew which one I had killed.. It was just a kid, shot in the throat. I killed this kid to protect this human piece of garbage and I thought.. Am I still good? Doing this with Oliver and David, doing what we do, I feel good again." I then interjected "I killed.. Probably thousands in my time with the assassins. All fighting a secret war no one knew about. While I knew I was doing it to save lives... its nice to finally be killing to actually save lives of the common folk.. Make this city a better place. Maybe Oliver needs to change his tactics.. But he is doing something good here.. Something we are both on board with."

Oliver woke up, finally. We all walked over to him. He said "I guess I didn't die. Again. Cool." I smiled "You sure gave it your best shot though." I placed a comforting hand on his forehead before stepping back, afraid that gesture of friendship would get me killed. He just sat up and walked over to Felicity at the new computer set up. She said "The police collected a sample of your blood from Queen Consolidated, I just hacked their system and ordered it destroyed... opps. I hope you don't mind, your system looked like it was from the eighties, and not the good part of the eighties.. Like Madonna and well, Legwarmers." Oliver thensaid "Thats a lot of work, does that mean you are in" She smiled "As in, join your crusade?" "Well you are basically already an honorary member of the team." Oliver responded. Fel said "hmm, so Mr Diggle and The Ghost over there said" I piped up "It's David by the way, David Shuter Razacrazer.. But to the public just David Shuter.. Razacrazer is a known name Iron Thunder goes by.. Can't have that now can we?" She smirked but said "No.." Oliver then said "Then why did you upgrade my system." "Because seeing that set up physically hurt my soul, and second, I want to find Walter. I'll help you rescue him, then I want to go back to my boring life in IT." They shook on that plan, Fel left and I said to Oliver "Don't worry.. She will not leave. You told me that this team started out with three of your most trusted allies, tested in fire... John Diggle, The previous owner of the Blue Lightning... shit! Pretend I didn't say that... the Ghost suit, and Felicity Smoak.. All of which stayed with you until that day. This is it gentlemen, the day Team Arrow is born, and together.. We will stop the Dark Archer and the undertaking."


	4. The Dodger

Oliver and I were training, fighting eachother. He was getting better.. Learning from me, and I learned a little from him. My goal since returning to Starling City was to gain Oliver's trust. I had been on the team for over a month and a half now, and I believed I had made it there.. We weren't best friends yet.. But even him and Dig weren't there.. It would take time before we were.

Dig said "You two might want to take it easy, seeing as we want to take a name off that list tonight." I smirked "Don't worry, I'm taking it easy, if I wasn't Oliver would be dead right now." Oliver gave me a look "I think you over estimate yourself David." I chuckled "Probably" his lips twitched. Dig then said "Who are we targeting tonight." Oliver then said "Ken Williams, his pyramid scheme stole millions. People didn't just lose their homes their lives were ruined. Why don't you three call it early tonight, I'm not expecting much trouble." I shook my head "Not a chance Oliver" We then went to suit up. As we went to leave the door did not open for us. I sighed "looks like Felicity's handy work." He pursed his lips and went back to the main computer room. I signed and followed

"Felicity! Did you just?" Fel then responded "Computer Overide the lock. Yes. I pulled up some information on Mr Williams. Did you know he's a widowed father of a 10 year old boy. I told you, I'm only in this to find Walter, not to be an accessory to orphaning young children." Oliver then said "We are just giving him a warning." She responded "Has it ever occurred to you that you could do some real good in the city beyond just recovering peoples's stock portfolios and their saving accounts?" Oliver then leaned over and unlocked the door. "I made a mistake" Felicity began. Oliver interjected "Getting in my way, I agree." "No, signing on with you, even provisionally."

Later on we were on a rooftop across from William's office. Oliver turned to me and said "I will go in alone. Have a talk with him. You stay here and keep watch. When I turn to leave, fire an arrow in front of him, with this note attached. That ought to scare him enough into returning the money he has stolen." He then ziplined into the office. He had a chat at arrowpoint. He then turned to leave and I pulled an arrow, stabbing the note with it, notched and fired it, it whizzing past Williams and embedding itself in the wall. We then returned to the Foundry, to cross a name off the list.

The next day Oliver, John and I went to the IT department at Queen Consolidated. Felicity wasn't there. Oliver said "Well... I think we should come back later." Dig then said "No, we need to find her.. What if her next attack of conscious leads her to the police." Oliver then said "She won't say anything, I know. I had to make the same calculations with both of you when you found out about me." Dig then said "mm-hmm, and what would you have done if you were wrong, and I decided to make a call to Detective Lance" my lips twitched into a half smirk "Why John.. If there was ever a real threat of that.. I would have fired more than one arrow that night with Deadshot." Oliver looked at me and nodded "If he missed, I wouldn't have." Dig chuckled "Ha!.. really... really, you really would have done that? Really?" Felicity then walked in "I had a bet going with myself on how quickly you three would visit, tell me not to reveal your secret, looks like I won." I then said "The odds were in your favor after all." She rolled her eyes. Oliver then said "Actually Felicity I was hoping I could get you to change your mind, I was worked up on adrenalin last night and didn't exactly put my best foot forward. I was hoping you would give me the opportunity to do that now." I then stepped forward and said "You will be happy to know that Ken Williams is alive and well, he gave back the money he stole just in time to put his son to bed." Oliver then nodded "Like I said, Felicity, just a warning." The news then mentioned some criminal going by the name they Dodger. Dig then said "I heard about this guy, he's called the Dodger because he doesn't get his hands dirty, gets hostages to steal for him." Oliver then said "How?" Dig then continued "He puts a bomb collar around their necks, last year a guy in madrid didn't steal what the dodger told him to, and it took his head off.. Literally." Felicity then said 'And now the psycho is in Starling City.. Too bad his name is not on your list." Oliver then said "You know.. Not all the people that I target are on the list. Every once and a while, I make an exception. A hostage taking jewel thief for example. So why don't you help us take him down."

We then did when any Vigilante crime fighting unit does when discussing our targets... went to big belly burger. We got our food, Dig's sister in law and Dig seemed to flirt a little, which I rolled my eyes at.. I knew he would end up with Lyla in a couple years.. But he didn't know that yet. Fel asked "girlfriend?" "Sister in law.. Its complicated." Oliver then said "Carly was married to Dig's brother.. And he passed away." Fel then said "Well.. Looks like she has the hots for you." Dig then said "Okay... can we get back to crime fighting please." Oliver then said "Actually Dig, I was thinking you probably should ask her out." He smirked "Really.. I'll do that just five minutes after you ask out Mckenna." I chuckled "I agree, both of you should ask your lady friends out." Oliver chuckled "You're only saying that because you know we don't know who you have the hots for." I rolled my eyes. "My girlfriend." Fel looked at me "Ouuu someone has a girlfriend, who is it?" I looked at her "Well technically she isn't dating me" Oliver then smirked "Knew it. Pretend girlfriend it is!" I Shook my head "Nope.. My girlfriend is Black Widow.. But she is kind of seeing my younger self right now, and if I interfere selfishly.. I will lose her forever.. I can't risk that.." I looked out the window. Oliver was silent for a few seconds. I then tuned them out and they made a plan.. Now my thoughts on Natasha.. It had been...too long, since I had seen her.. And It would be at least another two years before I could see her. I had waited centuries.. I could wait a couple years more.. Thing was.. I did not want to. I decided long ago I loved her.. And planned to tell her next time we met.. Hopefully she felt the same.

The plan consisted of Oliver planting a bug on Mckenna Halls phone.. And asking her on a date... and John asked his old Sister in law out on a date.. Everybody was going on dates.. This was fun. Before hand though we got to listen to her calls. Before one came in I made a comment "You know Oliver... most people trust their date isn't seeing other people... This is a bit extreme don't you think" He rolled his eyes "It was Felicity's idea.. I had a different plan." I smirked "putting on a bogey man costume and questioning a date at arrow point is way too exteme.. So Felicity had a point this is better." The phone dialed and Hall said she had a lead on the Dodger case. Cass Derenick." Felicity looked him up 'Arrest, Conspiracy, Conviction, attempted sale of stolen goods." I said "A fence.. The Dodger would have to use one to sell his not so hard earned bounty... maybe this guy double crossed him.. So Dodger made an example. But now he will need a new Fence" Oliver then said 'We find the Fence, we find the Dodger." I smirked "But first, you ladies men have your dates... Felicity and I will have a date of our own" She looked at me "What? I mean like.. You are cute and all.. But aren't you a couple thousand years too old for me.." I raised a hand "Relax.. I meant we will find the Fence together.. And by together I mean I will sit here when you work your magic.. Plus I'm not THAT old, relax." She smiled slightly before going to work.

Oliver came storming in a couple hours later, the bug having been activated in Hall's phone. I had already begun suiting up. I looked at Oliver as I attached my weapons "Lets see how well this guy does in dodging arrows." He nodded "Lets."

We waited in the ally way by the warehouse the deal was going down. The Police engaged. I looked at Oliver and said 'We can't go in there, there are too many cops." He nodded "So we wait for the Dodger to dodge arrest... then you will finally get an answer to that question with the arrows." I nodded 'Indeed." Oliver said "I'll wait on that roof, you wait on the one across from me." He shot an arrow and ziplined up. I did the same. Just as we thought, he ran out an exit. Oliver fired an arrow. The Dodger turned "Come quietly!" Oliver yelled. The Dodger repplied "I'm afraid I will have to decline!" I then notched an arrow and fired it, narrowly missing him on purpose. He looked to me "It wasn't a request." Oliver fired another arrow, and the Dodger, well.. Dodged it. "Damn..." I muttered and hoped off the building, tucking and rolling when I landed. I began to run towards the dodger, Oliver was not far behind me, the Dodger then threw something, it exploded, the force of it sending me crashing into a building, knocking me around a little. Oliver ran over to help me up. I accepted, groaning. In the explosion, the Dodger got away.

We went back to the Foundry, where I pulled down my hood and said "Oliver.. I'm sorry." He pulled down his hood and said "It wasn't your fault.. We both underestimated him." I looked at him in shock, surprised he took some of the blame himself for once instead of blaming me. "We won't make that same mistake twice." I finally said. He nodded. Dig was there too. Felicity said "How did your dates go?" Dig muttered "awesome", Oliver changed the subject. Fel then said "You two suck at lying.. And are no fun... but yes.. We are still getting a strong signal from the bug." Oliver then said "Pull up police records, see everything he has stolen." I nodded and said "Then we can compare the stolen artifacts, find a pattern, then see what expensive things are on display in Starling City that match that pattern.. Stop him in the act." Oliver nodded "And this time.. We don't give him a chance to escape." I nodded "Agreed."

Fel found that they were from the Ominous decade. Oliver then said "So does anyone in the city have or display or sell stuff from the ominous... thingy." I lightly tapped Dig on the shoulder and muttered "At least got Ominous correct." Dig chuckled, Oliver gave me a side glance before returning attention to Felicity. Then Oliver noticed a fund raising auction. "We could lure him him" I then said "With a fake?" Oliver then said "Well.. No. The Dodger has a trained eye.. He will know a fake." Fel then said "Well where are we going to find an ancient antique?" Dig then said "You really have no idea how rich his family is do you?" I smirked "Well not Tony Stark rich, but at least like, rich rich."

We were at the auction, Oliver, Dig and I met up to talk "You know.. I can't believe I am saying this, but my _other_ suit.. Is a lot more comfortable." Oliver then said "Thats a thousand dollar suit, given to you, I wouldn't complain." Dig then smirked "I don't know Oliver.. You have the money to basically throw away an expensive piece of jewelry.. Probably worth millions... you could have spung on the 2 thousand dollar suit." Oliver then shrugged "Just keep your eyes open." We split apart and walked around the auction. I then sighed and said "I can't wait until we spring for undercover coms..."

A little later we met up again. "You see anything?" I asked "Nothing." They both said. Dig then said "I will check with the security guard.. See if he has had any trouble." Oliver then said "I will check on the bait." That was when Felicity walked up to us with a bomb necklace attached to her neck "I think we may have a problem guys.." She said. We went off into a separate room where she backed off. "Get away from me, I don't want you near me when this thing blows." Oliver then said "it's not going to happen." I nodded "That's right, you survive this." "But the Dodger said.. If I call the police... I'm going to get de-capitated aren't I?" Oliver shook his head "The trackers on the move. If we find him, we can get him to disarm you." I nodded "Or I decapitate him." We then ran out.. Where Oliver tossed me a com. I shook my head "this would have made our job MUCH easier earlier." I then put it in my ear. Felicity then said "Heading towards adams and O'neil. At the speed he is going he has got to be in a vehicle." we then saw a bike. We walked up to it. "I need to borrow your bike." Oliver said. The guy said "You've got to be kidding me." I shook his head "He never kids about bikes." Oliver then punched him once. I decked him myself. Knocking him out. I then looked around. No witnesses. Oliver then said "hop on." I shook my head "I'll slow you down. You follow. I'll cut him off when I'm ready." He looked at me weird "Go!" I said as I took off into the sky.

It was weird to fly again.. I so rarely did it. I angled for the Foundry and landed in the side alley. I then entered and suited up quicker than I ever had before. Faintly aware of com chatter. I then got on the bike and took off.

I then said into coms "I'm suited up. I'll head him off." They said he had taken a right off O'neil so I angled for that street. Taking every short cut I could. I then came up to a tunnel of sorts and that was when I saw them. I notched an arrow and fired at the wheel. The car flipping. I then came to a stop and got off the bike. I drew another arrow and approached the car as Oliver did from the other side. The dodger got out and said "Don't do anything stupid. I had the foresight to collar up a particularily inquisitive blonde. I assume she is a friend of yours." I stood beside oliver, arrow still drawn. "You push that button. I put an arrow in between your eyes.. Even you couldn't dodge that." "Clever." He responded. Oliver then said "Not this time." He then threw another dart, severing his median nerve. "Your median nerve had been severed. You couldn't push that button even if you tried." I then took a step closer "And before you can switch hands, The arrow would be lodged in your skull. Your choice Dodger.. Dodge the arrow.. Or attempt to blow up the girl." He looked at me which was distraction enough for Oliver to just take the remote out of his hand. Oliver then de-activated the bomb.. I allowed myself and exhale of relief, before turning my attention back to the Dodger.

"Why are you doing this. I steal from the rich.. Just like you." He then attempted to zap Oliver, who took his zapper and zapped him instead "Because he is not like you.. One day.. He will be a hero." I murmured. Oliver turned to me "What?" I shook my head "Spoilers?" The sirens started and we left.

Everyone had stuff they needed to do afterwards. Oliver went to talked to Mckenna. John had to talk to Carly.. And well Felicity didn't just hang out at the Foundry. Which left me alone to my thought. I curled my hand in front of me and let the lightning arc in between my fingers.. It felt so _good_ to use my powers again... maybe.. Just maybe.. I could use them now as the Ghost..maybe that is why before I was unable to save the city alongside Oliver... the first time.. Because I handy capped myself. That was when Felicity's voice said "That... that is going to take some getting used to." I looked up at her, still letting the lightning flow. "For me too.. " I said. I then waved my other hand and used the winds to push as chair towards her "Have a seat... why are you here?" She looked down before said "somehow.. That near death experience makes me want to work harder to find Mr Steele. Just knowing he must be feeling that every second..." I nodded, stopping the lightning "We will find him.. Don't worry about that." She looked at me 'Future talk makes you sound so wise." I chuckled "No.. I don't know him from the future.. I just have faith. .and hope.. And of course.. Confidence in you and the team." She then said "Tell me.. How did you get back so quick to change and still cut off the Dodger. Like that makes NO sense." I rolled my eyes "Oh that... I flew.. Then used my extensive knowledge of Starling City to cut corners.. No small amount of luck as well." She looked at me "You can fly too?! Why don't you do that all the time?" I shook my head "Oliver told me not to." Felicity looked at me weird. "You.. The Demigod.. Powers.. Flying... badass, who could easily beat him in a fight by the way, are holding back because Oliver told you not to. I get earning his trust bu damn.. You are sooo whiped." I shook my head 'Future Oliver.. When I came to this city the first time.. We were tracking a boomarang wielding maniac. He gave me this suit, saying my powers were too high profile for this City. He was right. It would attract more dangerous criminals.. Monsters.. Empowered.. Aliens.. You name it. Not to mention now younger me is flying around in a suit much like this one.." I looked down. "I am not the hero I once was.. I have done too much... my powers.. Are the powers of a hero.. An Avenger. I'm not that anymore.. I'm something else.. I'm someone else now..." Felcitiy then said "Listen David.. I don't know much about you. But a person is whoever they want to be.. Don't forget that. Be who you want to be." a small smirk touched my lips. She then said "What?" I glanced up and said "You were always the wise one of the group.. The one who always had hope and saw the best in everyone.. I'm glad to see you even started out that way." And with that I turned and left to sleep for what was left of the night.


	5. Dead to Rights (And Maybe Wrongs)

The Helicopter touched down on the Helipad. Oliver and I got into position. The target was on his phone. "Don't worry, the man is as good as" Oliver then shot his arrow, hitting the phone. The target turned. Oliver said "Guillermo Barrera" I then said "You have failed, this City." Guillermo said "You have built quite a reputation Hood... The blue guy not so much." I notched an arrow and said "Working on it.' Oliver then said "You should have stayed over seas." The Target said "Thought about it. But I remembered.. I have a reputation too." Two knifes shot out. I fired my arrow. He deflected it. He threw his knifes, which Oliver knocked one aside with his bow, I shot a wrist blade out and deflected the other.

We then engaged the target. Keeping him in between us. He was a good fighter.. But we were better. It ended with Oliver stabbing an arrow into his heart.. And me a wrist blade stabbed in his back. Oliver picked up the phone as we escaped.. Just as the police arrived.

We returned to the foundry to find Dig finished with his training session with Felicity. Dig asked "How'd it go?" "Badly for him" Oliver said. Fel then asked "Him?" I then said "Guillermo Barrera, assassin for hire, and not part of the brotherhood... unfortunate for him as it might have kept him alive." Dig then said "So we can't get his target out of him." Oliver then said "No.. Which is why I grabbed his phone, Felicity I need you to hack it for me, so we can get the intended target. We need to figure out who he was after and fast.. They are probably still in danger. Listen I have to meet Mckenna." He then left. I figured it was time for some shut eye.

The next day was slow. Waiting on Felicity to crack the phone which was taking longer than expected.. All we had was the number for the Jade dragon... a front for the chinese mafia. Oliver was eating there tonight, so all I had to do was wait.

Oliver did not get a name from his dinner date with Tommy merlyn, but he did get a time. Tomorrow. Now we counted on Felicity for a name. I trained, working out. At least it felt like I was doing SOMETHING. I felt so useless. A sentiment that while not completely unfamiliar with.. I still was not comfortable with or used to feeling it. All these skills and powers.. And I just had to wait.

Finally the words I had been listening all day for "Yes! I'm in!" I ran over to Felicity, pulling my shirt on. "Perfect!" She then said "You don't happen to speak spanish do you?" I nodded "Universal Translator, courtesy of Rip Hunter when I time traveled... how else was I supposed to understand stuff to save the world with the Assassin's.. believe me when I tell you the likes of Altair and Ezio were not speaking english." I then read it and winced "Its... Malcom Merlyn. At the Humanitarian awards" Dig then said "Tommy's father? I'll go upstairs and tell Oliver, you suit up!." I nodded slowly and began to suit up.

This caused problems for me. I knew if we let Malcom be killed tonight.. The Undertaking would be averted. Thousands of lives would be saved.. I would have succeeded in saving this city... and Sara... but then Malcom would not be around in a few years with Oliver needed training to fight the League of Assassin's... and we would lose Oliver forever to become the new Ra's Al ghul.. Not to mention Brick would seize the Glades and keep it without Malcom's help. No... I needed to save Malcom.. And find some way to excuse it to Oliver when he finds out Malcom is the Dark Acher.

Oliver and I were on top of the roof of the building across from the ceremony. The crowds had already exited the building. "Malcom will not be with them.. He will be trying to get to his office." I said. Oliver looked at me "Are you sure?" I nodded "trust me." A moment's hesitation and he fired a zipline arrow to a window you could see gun shot flashes coming from. I fired to the next window and we both crashed through them. I rolled past Malcom and Tommy and took cover across the hall. Malcom looked right at me, and I looked right at him. I notched an arrow and he flinched. I then said "Go somewhere safe. We will hold them off." I then peered out of cover and fired an arrow into the second guy. More guys came out and Oliver and I stood back to back. It became a fist fight. The Merlyn's were gone, which was good. We mad quick work of the thugs.. A few punches and hits with our bows and he went down. We then turned to one of the heads of the Triad.. China White. Oliver then said "Why do you want Malcom Merlyn dead." She then said "I'll settle for you." She then charged.

We both took her on. She was prepared for two assailants however and made sure I could not flank her. She kept pushing us back. I then fell back and little and let Oliver take her on. This allowed me my running start. I ran then jumped into the wall, wall running a couple steps to get around the fight. I then kicked off the wall and turned, notching an arrow and firing it into her leg, she dropped to one knee. Oliver then notched an arrow and pointed it at her, she looked up helplessly at him. That was when Mckenna ran onto the scene and yelled "Freeze, SCPD." I glared past Oliver at her. Oliver then twisted and fired at a fire extinguisher, causing the distraction we needed to escape.

We entered the penthouse through the window. Malcom was on the ground and Tommy had a gun pointed at us. "Stay back! Both of you." Oliver turned on his voice changer and said "I'm not here to hurt you.. Or your father." Tommy wasn't listening. Oliver then put down his bow and picked up a bullet "Curare, your father has been poisoned. An Assassin named Floyd Lawton laces his bullets with curare, I've dealt with this poison before, we need to dilute it in his blood stream. In three minutes he is paralysed, in 4 he suffocates if you don't let us help you now, he's dead before anybody gets here!" Tommy then said "Help, how?" I then said "Fresh blood. That will buy him some time." Tommy looked at me before he said "A blood transfusion.. That's insane." Oliver then said "It's the only way. He needs your blood. You are out of time. You need to make a decision right now." Tommy then yelled "Why should I trust you?!" Oliver then turned off his voice changer and I said "No, don't!" But it was too late. Oliver pulled down his hood.

I then shook my head and said "I'll see if I can track down Deadshot. We will talk about this later." I then jumped out the window and used an Rappel arrow to swing away from the building to the building the shot would have come from.. But he was already gone. So I made my way back to the Foundry to await Oliver's return.

When I arrived Felicity and Dig both crowded me. I held up a hand to silence them "Wait for Oliver. I'm not in a celebrating mood." I then went over to my table where I kept my own weapons and arrow and stuff and began un-suiting. Oliver showed up minutes later and that was when Fel asked "How does it feel to save a one percenter?" Dig then said "Malcom Merlyn is going to be fine. Good thing he was wearing a bullet proof vest." Oliver then said "He is not in the hospital because he was shot. He was posioned with Curare. Did you find him David?" I looked over at Oliver "No. He got away." I said simply. John then said "Lawton is alive?" Oliver nodded "I'm sorry John." I looked at John "We'll find him though. I have a blade with his name on it" I ejected a wrist blade to make a point.. And John just walked away. "Did lawton kick his dog or something" Felicity asked. "No" Oliver said "Deadshot killed his brother" I finished. Oliver then looked at me "You were quick to get out of there." He observed. I nodded "If I stayed.. I would have add to reveal my identity too.. And I figured at least one of us had to keep our head on straight." Oliver shook his head "If I didnt Tommy wouldn't have trusted me.. And Malcom Merlyn would be dead right now." I looked away and said "Maybe that would be better." Oliver then said "Hey! That is my best friend's dad.. He may have been a bad father but blood is blood." I glared back at him "And Secret identities are supposed to remain secret. He could expose you Oliver! Then the Glades will be destroyed, The Dark Archer will have won, and I just may fade from existence. Who knows!" Oliver then pointed at me and hesitated, before calming down and bit and saying calmly "But he didn't." I just shook my head "For now." And that was that. Oliver left to go visit Tommy. Felicity left too. And I was left wondering if I had made the right call fighting with Oliver.. Just to add that to the list of other potential wrong calls I have made since coming back to Starling City.


	6. The Huntress Returns

Some time had passed. I was still upset with Oliver over revealing his identity to a Merlyn. Although I was not sure whether I was mad at him, or myself. I knew Malcom Merlyn was the Dark Archer.. I knew what his endgame was. Yet because of the... stupid...timeline. I could not take proper action to stop the Undertaking.. To save the Glades. Not to mention I had to keep this enormous secret from Oliver until he found out on his own. I could not use my powers.. I didn't even have access to my Iron Thunder suit for my old AI EDI to help Felicity for tech related things. I was pretty much useless. At least in the future I was able to help the team to the best of my ability to solve the mysteries, but right now I had to wait until they figured it out themselves. Working with the assassin's taught me patience... but that was a concept that was still hard for me to work with.

I had just gotten a bite to eat and was returning to the foundry to find Oliver had just arrived. He had just mentioned giving the bad guys a day of rest and about his 6th date with Mckenna. I chimed in by saying "Well there goes my plans for the day." Oliver looked at me and said "Well I hope you don't have plans for tonight.. You are coming to the club opening right?" I shrugged "I'll see if I can make it." He let out a small chuckle "Dude, you live underneath the club.. I think you can make it." I rolled my eyes and said 'Well now that I am starting to make money legitimately again.. I may just be able to afford an apartment." Dig then said "Well maybe instead of living arrangements and bad guys.. We can focus on the bad girls." He then pulled up video on Helena killing a guy. Oliver said "Helena..." Dig then said "Yes.. Or as I like to call her.. Your Psycho ex-girlfriend. This was taken at Ally cats, the strip joint, Police report lists the stiff's name as Gus sabatoni" Oliver nodded and said "That's bertinelli's lawyer. Why would she come back to Starling City just for him, it's not like he did a good job, her father is serving consecutive life sentences without parole.". Diggle then said "Oliver, we both knew this was just a matter of time. You tried to help her. You couldn't" I then chimed in and said "Ah yes.. The other person you told your secret identity too.. Tried to help her.. And it ended up blowing up in your face." Diggle then nodded "I agree with David. How long before she drops the dime on you, me, this whole operation." Oliver looked at me "When are you going to let it go David?" I then let a small smirk touch my lips "When fate stops proving me right. Or you learn your lesson, whichever comes first." He then sighed and said "Dig, I want you to go to our contacts in the Bratva, see if they can get a bead on Helena, what she is after and where she is." He then turned and left.

Later that day Oliver had returned from home and had summoned his bodyguards.. Which of course meant me and Dig. Oliver had just finished explaining the visit to his house from Helena and wanting extra protection on his sister and mother due to the huntress threatening their safety if Oliver didn't help her kill her father. "We'll watch you all like a hawk" I assured him. He then said "Thank you." Dig then said "It's our job." Oliver then said "For not saying I told you so" Dig then said "The night is still young" and walked away. I then said "That reminds me, I have to talk to you later." and smirked. He smiled slightly back before saying "Listen. What has been with you recently. You have been off since the night of the Humanitarian awards." I shrugged "Are we really are the stage in our friendship we have talks about our feelings?" He inhaled through his teeth before saying "No time like the present." I sighed. "I can't tell you specifics.." He nodded "To keep the timeline intact.. Old news." I nodded back "Yes.. And to keep the timeline intact.. I had to allow some things.. And withhold some things that goes against my better judgement.. That could lead to thousands of deaths. I'm just feeling a little useless is all. Can't use my... you know.._powers_ to turn the tide in battle. I can't tell you who the Dark Archer is or what the Undertaking is. I don't even have my old SHIELD contacts or EDI to help us because EDI is currently in my suit flying around with younger me who is currently working with my old SHIELD contacts. I can do little more than watch your back in the moment and I am realizing this more and more as time goes on. I feel just as helpless as I did when the winter soldier had shot Natasha in the chest, almost killing her.. In the future.." He nodded slowly. "I'm going to be honest with you David. I wish you could do more.. I wish you could tell me everything so it is easy.. However we will find the dark archer.. And I will kill him with your help. Fracturing the timeline could lead to far worse threats you are not prepared for and we will have lost our edge." I then shrugged and said "I'm not sure how much of an edge it really gives us when I can't do anything about it." He nodded slowly and his lips thinned as he considered what I said "I think when the time comes.. You will do something about it. Now if you will excuse me.. I have to talk with Tommy." I nodded and said "Good luck." And then walked away to help Dig with security stuff.

I did attend the club opening, and it wasn't as a bodyguard.. But as a friend. Something that I had not expected to be doing.. Even now. It had been months since joining up with Oliver and Dig.. Yet things were still progressing faster than expect. I had a beer in my hand as I walked along the second floor. Oliver then called out 'David! Over here!" I walked over to see him at a table with Mckenna, Thea and Moria Queen. I said "Good evening Mr Queen, Mrs Queen, Ms Queen. Good to see you again Mckenna." Oliver then smiled and said "You aren't on the clock David, Drop the titles. I invited you here to be you." A knowing look in his eyes. He wanted me to drop the mission act and just have fun. Thea said "I don't know.. I like the way he calls me Ms Queen." Moria chasted "Thea! Mr Shuter, I'm so sorry.." I held up a hand "Don't worry Mrs Queen, I'm off the clock as Oliver said... plus I think its nice when Girls dream big. Even if its never going to happen" I gave Thea a teasing wink.. She rolled her eyes at me but smiled slightly. Oliver then raised his glass 'A toast I think.. To Verdant, another successful Queen Business!" I raised by beer and toasted. Oliver then said "Excuse us.. I have other guests to welcome. David stay, I'm sure Thea would appreciate getting to know you better." He pointed at his sister with a smile before leaving. I had to admit. I did not know how to act around Moria... She was already dead when I joined the team.. Plus right now she was neck deep in the undertaking.. However Thea I could handle.. I had had a few dealings with her through the rest of the team before.

Thea then said "Sooo... have you killed anyone before." Moria sighed. I smirked "Now now, If I told you that... well then my answer would have to be yes." She smiled slightly "Original twist on the 'if I told you I would have to kill you' cliche.. Nice touch." I chuckled "Well I am no copy cat" She smirked "No, you just take others ideas and twist them slightly to make then your own." I sucked in through my teeth "Touche Ms Queen, Touche!" She was kind of right after all.. Iron Thunder to Iron Man... The Ghost to the Hood... maybe I was more a sidekick then I thought. She then said "Sooo.. Are you going to ask me to dance or are we going to keep exchanging one liners." Moria rolled her eyes "Go have fun you two." I shrugged "Lead the way, _Ms Queen_"

We then went down to the dance floor and began to dance. It felt weird.. Just having fun.. Just dancing. It was nice to let loose. Thea said "now that, is a real smile." I smiled at her and said "Lets just say its nice to just have fun for a change." She then said "well, I'll keep you in mind the next time a party pops up, let you have some more fun." I laughed "I'm not sure your brother would approve." she shrugged "He's my brother not my father." My phone then vibrated. I looked at it, it was a text from Oliver _Downstairs. Now._ Was all it said. I looked at Thea "Speaking of your brother.. This is him. He needs me in the back room. I'm sorry.. Work related." She shrugged "Go nuts David." I smirked "until next time Ms Queen." She smirked back and I left.

I made it downstairs to Oliver talking to Dig regarding Helena using Tommy as leverage. Dig had said "Oliver, if you didn't still have feelings for this girl, you would have thought of a different solution then letting her extort you into killing someone." I nodded "Yes, this is not you Oliver." He then said almost helplessly "Then what do you want me to do, you want me to kill her" Dig then said "I think you would have a long time ago if she looked like me instead of the T-mobile girl. She's a stone cold killer Oliver." Oliver then said "She's not evil." I then said "And she is not you Oliver. You know restraint. She.. Does not." Oliver turned to me "She's been lost since her father killed her fiancé in cold blood and are you two going to just stand there and tell me that you don't know what it is like to want revenge. Dig, what would you do, if Floyd Lawton was standing right there? David, what would you do, if the Winter Solider was here right now. You could prevent him almost killing Natasha!" I curled my hand in a fist "I should not have told you that story." Dig then said "We both would have not done anything involving blackmailing you into hunting them down." Oliver then sighed and said "You're right.. OK? I can't kill her and I can't take her to the police and risk her exposing all of this, but at least if I am involved, I can contain her, all right? I can minimize the collateral damage."

That was when Helena interrupted "Sorry, am I interrupting something" I twisted around, wishing to the gods I had a weapon on me. "We were just talking about you." Oliver said "I thought you didn't care much about me." She responded "Still don't" Dig said "Never did." I said. Helena looked at me "And you must be the boy in blue. You saved my life that night with my father." I pursed my lips "One of my many regrets. One that I have no qualms with rectifying right now." Oliver then said"David, Stand down. I still haven't located the safe house where the FBI is keeping your father Helena" "I can help with that I have been dying to hack FBI servers." Felicity said walking up to us. Oliver then pointed at her "Get out. Get out. Get out. It's a private thing Felicity.. Please.." She then left slowly "Oh.. Ok.." Helena then said "How many girlfriends do you have exactly." Oliver then changed the subject "Like I said, we don't know where the safe house is. What we do know is the marshal service is taking your father to a hearing at the Justice department tonight. There's a problem Helena. There are two vans. One of them is a decoy." She then said "Well there is a good thing there is three of us then." She gestured to me. Oliver then said "No. David is not a part of this. Just me." I looked at him "What?" He looked at me "We will talk later. Now Helena.. Its not too late to call this off." Helena then said "I think you know me better than that. I don't take prisoners."

Oliver then pulled me aside "Why are you sidelining me Oliver?" He then said "only one of us has to dirty our name.. And the Hood is plenty filthy as it is." I shook my head "The Ghost is the grand mentor of the brotherhood of assassins.. My hands are dripping in blood. I have no problem adding another life.. Even if it is one we don't want to kill.. But have to, to protect your family and friends." his lips then stretched into a thin line as he sucked in breath "Maybe I'm protecting one more. Effective immediately, The Ghost is benched." He then walked away to suit up. My hands curled into fists, but I stalked off, unsure if he was protecting me.. Or Helena.

Dig and I sat and waited. We saw the news of Helena being caught. I almost disobeyed Oliver and suited up on a mission to kill her.. But thought better of it. So I waited.. Saw the attack on the Police department by the Hood.. The escape. Everything seemed to have worked out.

The nest morning we got a call of Oliver.. Helena had attacked Felicity. I raced over to Queen Consolidated to meet Oliver and found the rest of the team there. "Felicity. Are you okay?" I demanded. Felcicity said "Helena.. She wanted the address to the safe house her father is in. She made me hack the FBI database. Sorry Oliver." He then said "Hey, It's not your fault." He then began to walk away. Dig then said "Oliver, what are you going to do?" He then said "What I should have done in the first place." I then said "Me too?" He then nodded "If you want to. I'm not going to Order you." I smirked "Wouldn't get you very far anyways." I then followed him out of the room.

We then suited up and made our way to the safehouse. Helena was already inside. Oliver notched an arrow and said "I'll cut her off upstairs.. You cut off her escape downstairs." I then nodded and said "If I've got the shot?" He nodded "Take it." He then fired his zipline arrow and I followed the trail of bodies inside.

Oliver made contact first. I made it to the foot of the stairs just as the shotgun went off. I fired an arrow but she sidestepped and fired another shot at me, which I had to dive out of the way to avoid being hit. Another shot and a door kick in. I peered out of cover to see she had gone in the room. I then ran after her as Oliver ran past me down the stairs. I climbed through the window on to the roof as Oliver yelled "Helena!" and notched an arrow. I then notched an arrow from the room and yelled down with my voice changer on "This arrow will not be one to save your life Helena!" Helena then said to Oliver "You won't shoot me, you are not a murderer. Remember?" Oliver then responded "But you are.. And if I let you go.. That blood will be on my hands." "And mine" I yelled down. Oliver fired an arrow, but Helena..._caught it_ "Wow" I muttered, suddenly impressed. She then pointed the arrow and me "Don't you try it Ghost!" I pursed me lips and waited for an opening.

She then said to Oliver "You would have killed me" She then engaged in hand to hand combat with Oliver, and I tried to find an opening to fire the arrow, but there wasn't one. Finally Oliver got the upper hand.. But Mckenna ran onto the scene. "Freeze! Drop the bow." She said, not seeing me. I angled my arrow towards her, to disarm her.. But before I could fire Helena shot her. I twisted and fired the arrow, Hitting Helena in the arm, who cried out in pain.. But she ran away. I jumped from the roof, flipping in the air, landing on my feet and rolling before coming up standing and running over to Oliver, who had knelt by Mckenna's body. I heard sirens and said 'Hood.. Hood. We have to go. Come on." I grabbed his arm, he looked at me, pain in his eyes. "I know" I murmured "But we have to go.. Her back up is here..I'm sorry." He nodded and we ran off.

As Oliver waited for Mckenna to wait up from surgery, I shot arrows in the Foundry to train. Although I was shooting out of anger. It was my fault. I had not taken the shot on Mckenna myself.. Which would have allowed Oliver to kill Helena... I failed Oliver Queen. I was sure as hell going to pay for it, probably by him keeping his promise to kill me that he had made me months ago when I first joined up.

Some time later Oliver came down the steps and looked over to me. He was silent for a second before he said "Mckenna... is moving to Coast City.. She had a broken femur.. It will take a year of rehab to recover.. And even then she will never be at 100%." I stopped firing arrows and looked at him. "I'm sorry.. Oliver.." He then said "I think I was wrong.. About being able to have a normal life.. Doing this. The people I love are either put in danger.. Or become the danger. Helena.. Mckenna.. Felicity.. Tommy." I nodded "It's not easy, doing what we do.. But we do it.. So others can be safe. Sometimes we fail though.. And tonight.." I stopped and breathed before continuing "I failed you. I wasn't quick enough in taking the shot on Mckenna to get her out of harms way.. And I didn't even succeed in killing Helena.. " He then said softly "That makes two of us." I then said "Before you.. You know. Can I just say what a honor it has been to have worked with you these past few months. Also a final request... allow me to die with my sword in my hand so I can travel to Alagaesia with my dying breath to be with Zeus..?" He squinted his eyes "What?!" I then said "I failed you.. I believe the deal when I joined was if I had failed you or lied to you.. You would kill me." He shook his head "I don't blame you for anything David. I blame myself. I created the huntress.. I put Mckenna in danger. Yes you made a mistake in the field.. .but one bad mission does not outweigh all the good ones we have been on. Not to mention the core mission was a success.. Frank Bertinelli is alive. Helena will pop up again and when she does.. We will take her down.. Together this time. I have learned my lesson in sidelining you." I nodded and he continued "See you tomorrow then?" I nodded again "we have more names to cross off that list after all." He then left.. And I was still alive.. Not the outcome I had predicted.. But welcome nonetheless.


	7. Salvation

Oliver and I were both working out. He was doing pull ups on the roof.. And I was doing the step ladder. "John Nickle is one of the wealthiest real estate developers in Starling City. He's also one of the dirtiest. That building that burnt down last night. Wiring was not up to code." He said. Felicity said "Maybe he don't know that." Oliver then continued "I guess he also didn't know about the seven people who have frozen to death in his other buildings in the past few years." Dig then said "Yeah he's a real man of the people" I then said from the step ladder "Not for long." Oliver dropped down and nodded "The DA ignores this, and the police can't do anything because all these slums, are in the glades." I then dropped down from the ladder and said "So tonight, Felicity, we cross Mr Nickel's name off the list. You're okay with that.. Right?" Felicity then said "100 percent." I then said 'Lets remember not to lose sight of the real mission though. The Dark Archer is still out there and the Undertaking is happening soon. We need to stop it. Hopefully.. Crossing off these names will bring us closer to the Dark Archer.. Or maybe we might get lucky and his name is one we cross off the list." Dig then said "Something tells me we won't get lucky though." I then said "Well as far as the timeline is concerned.. Its not me telling you."

That night Oliver and I snuck into Nickle's penthouse. To find it trashed.. Like a fight had taken place. But Nickle was gone. "Well... this is new." I said. Oliver looked at me "And not good. There may be another party in play that we do not know about." We did a quick sweep of the place to make sure no one was there then we left to go back to the Foundry.

"So he was gone?" Felicity asked. "Not only gone.. But taken." I said. Dig said "Looks like Nickle was on someone elses list too." Oliver then said "After the fire last night.. Its not surprising. Felicity.. I need you to get me everything you can on Nickel. Focus on his tenants, and anyone who might have filed a formal complaint against him, or maybe lost someone in the fire." She then said "Well, its going to be some list. I mean, slum lords aren't exactly know for their popularity. Plus.." "What?" Oliver asked. She continued "Nothing.. Its just you went over there to be all 'grr, stop being bad or I'll arrow you' and now you want to rescue him." I then interjected "He has never once said grr... if he did.. I'd arrow him myself." Oliver then said "I don't like the idea that somebody dangerous is out there" I then finished his sentence "Other than us.. Of course." Oliver then continued."Typically.. They don't show my level of restraint.. David is literally the only exception." He then began to ready up to go back out and Diggle said "You are going back out there again? Shouldn't you go home to be with your family?" He then said "When the work is done Diggle." Dig then took the list and said "Then I'll take you out to get something to eat then." I then told Oliver "Go, eat.. I'll head out myself." Felicity then turned around in her chair and said "Nu uh. I am not spending another night alone in this dreary place. You will get some sleep, I'll listen to your calm breaths to keep myself calm as I compile this list that would make the Dark Archer jealous." I rolled my eyes "Oliver.. I think they tag teamed us." He nodded "I think they did.. I'll bring you back some take out I guess." and we parted.. And I got some shut eye.

"David. DAVID! WAKE UP!" I woke up to yelling "What... what.." I mumbled. Felicity said "Come here. Now." she then called Oliver saying she had found Nickle.. I then watched the recording _"If you live in the Glades, then you know who this man is. John Nickel. He owns your tenements, manages your slums. Provides the leaking roofs over your head. The mold in your pipes..the Asbestos in your walls. Basically he makes money off our suffering. But the Police aren't interested in helping us. They may have let us down. But I won't. John, I want to give you the chance to state your case. Why shouldn't you be punished." _The voice changed person said. The beaten up and tied up John Nickle had the tape ripped off his mouth. He then said _"I knew there was bad stuff in my buildings-" _Oliver's voice the cut in "Track him, Felicity." "I'm looking" she said. _"- ok yes, I made a little profit. At least they had a place to live. Without me people like that would end up on the street." _I then said "Hurry Felicity, I'm starting to root for this new Vigilante.." "Hurrying!" The vigilante continued _"People like that? That's all we are to guys like this. I find you.. Guilty." _He then shot Nickle and put the camera down. _"There are plenty more people who need to answer for their crimes against us. So... who's next?" _The recording ended. I looked down.. Before walking over to the list and crossing out Nickle's name.

I then sat as Oliver came back trying to help Felicity but ultimately getting in her way. Dig then came in with a tip.. The guy was code named the saviour. I said "How come he gets a cooler name then we do?" But my comment was ignored as the Savior started his stream again _"We're back. This time with assistant district attourney Gavin Carnahan. Now DA's are supposed to go after the bad guys. But this one can't even be bothered to bring them to trial. Like the ones who killed my wife in a bodega.-" _I 'pfted' "Wow... what a Rookie." Oliver then said "Felicity.." She then said "I'm on it." _"-They said there wasn't enough evidence. You think the Evidence would have turned up if she'd been killed in one of Starling City's nicer neighborhoods?-" _Felicity found the wife "Emma Falk, grieving husband is Joseph falk. What do we have on him." Oliver asked "42, former city worker department of transportation, computer technician. Left his job when she was killed one year ago today. No current phone, or address." Felicity said "Bingo, That's our 'Saviour' Good work Felicity!" I said. _"-Gavin, you are a lawyer, you're used to making a case. So go ahead. I'm going to give you ten minutes to deliver the closing argument of your life. 10 minutes to convince me not to blow you away."_ Oliver then said "Come on!" and we waited for something to go on.

"I got him!" Felicity said "Shut him down." Oliver said "I can't he's got me locked down." Dig then said "David, Can't you create like.. A storm or something to disrupt the signal." I looked at him "Doesn't work like that Dig.. I need to at the very least be close to or in sight of the target. Not to mention using that power would attract the attention of SHIELD.. And unless you want the younger and much less Vigilante friendly version of me coming to stop us.. We need another plan." Oliver then said "An address Felicity.. David and I will take it from there." "IPX located at 23rd and Mira." Dig then said "Hood up" I then said "No time." Oliver continued "It's the middle of the day." he grabbed a bike helmet, I didn't bother "That is only an issue because you don't wear a mask.. Or a big enough hood." I smirked but we got on the bikes and drove off.

We arived at the building and began searching it, level by level. "We're running out of time." I said. Oliver just grunted as he kicked down a door "I know." We searched every room and came up on the roof. Nothing. Oliver said on Coms "He's not here Felicity! I have searched every office on every floor. Is this the right place? Are you sure" She only said "oh crap." "What?!" I asked. She then said "How is this possible, wait.." "Talk to us!" Oliver yelled. "He moved just north of you, Ocean and Grand." "On our way." I said and we began running, hoping parkour style from roof too roof. Oliver got by on pure skill.. I used a little winds help to control my fall and jump, but I was using mostly skill as well. When we could run on roofs no more Oliver began climbing down the fire escape. I jumped. Fell 10 feet, kicked off the wall of the ajacent building and grabbed the railing of the fire escape. I then kicked off of that and repeated the trick.. Over and over until I was on the ground, beating Oliver. We then kept running.. I could swear I heard him mutter "Show off."

We made it... to a vacant lot "We're at Ocean and Grand Felicity. That's just a vacant lot!" Oliver said. Fel said "How can this be.. Thats not.." "Find the right Address now!" but it was too late. Dig then came on Coms "Oliver.. David.. Its over.. Carnahan's dead.". "No!" I yelled, kicking the ground .Thunder boomed.. And the already cloudy sky started to rain. I looked over at Oliver.. My face twisted in rage at myself for not being quick enough. His face too was angry.. But more calm then I was. We had lost.

We returned to the Foundry to find just Felicity. Oliver asked "Where's Diggle." Felicity said "I asked him to leave me alone. In my loud voice" Oliver and I looked at each other "This wasn't your fault" Oliver said. Felicity said "I was the one who was supposed to find Carnahan.. And I was the one who sent you that bogus location. I've never seen anyone day." I then gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Fel... we all make mistakes.. Especially in this line of work... Once I was working with Black Widow and Captain America. We were being hunted by the Winter Solider. Well he got the drop on us.. Our car crashed.. Everyone was able to bail but me.. I was severely wounded.. And by the time I had gotten a suit to actually fight back.. Black Widow and engaged the Winter Soldier and got shot in the chest... She was my girlfriend.. I was supposed to protect her.. And I failed due to not bailing out in time. The moral of this story is that after that.. I was able to help Natasha get help and live.. And later saved her life from our Enemy. Keep fighting..or else everything leading up to now would be for nothing." I then left her to her thoughts, now reeling in my own.. Missing Natasha.. Wanting more than anything to hunt down Bucky Barnes now to kill him before he could hurt her...

The news showed more live footage from the kidnapper. _"Meet Roy Harper... arrests for larceny and robbery, aggravated assault. And Yet.. You're out on the street. Another gang banger in the Glades running free. Like the ones who killed my wife. I'm from the Glades too, and it didn't turn me into a criminal"_ I had not seen this man in many years, but my breath hitched in my throat. The man would one day become Arsenal. I pulled out my phone and texted "Foundry. Now." and waited for Oliver to arrive. We had to find Roy.. Or that future would be at stake. I looked over at Felicity and said "You need to find him now... Time to keep fighting Felicity." Oliver then came down stairs "Anything?" Felicity then said "I'm trying to find anything in the video that will tell me where this guy is.. I've found nothing but this sound. Here I have isolated it." I listened in with my elven hearing. "Its something mechanical.. Bigger than a car." Dig then said "I know this.. Felicity.. Show me a map with all the abductions so far. 23rd and Mira..wait.. These are all subway stops!" "Starling City has a subway? I got to start using that." I said. Dig said "Not anymore.. But my dad used to take me to see games by subway. For 14 minutes I'd lean against the Window, feeling the rhythm of the train moving." Felicity then said "He was at 23rd and Mira.. But he was underground. He used to work for the department of transportation so he knows all the old subway stops. That is why the signal was moving. He was moving. He is in a subway car." I grinned "You're a freaking genius Felicity. Oliver. Suit up." We then went to suit up. Oliver offhandedly mentioned "You are anxious to get out there." I nodded "Roy Harper is an old friend.. One's who survival is vital to Starling City." He finished suiting up and I did shortly after. He then got the location they would be in 15 minutes and we left to save Roy.

Oliver fired an arrow into grate and it exploded open. We dropped down into the Subway. He slide down the rope first, me second. We then made our way through the cramped underground hallways. We found the subway entrence just as the car was driving by. Oliver crashed through one window, I crashed through one further down the car. Oliver threw a dart at Roy, it hitting by his hand, I threw one at the other hand. Oliver and I both notched arrows and pointed them at Falk. "Let the kid go. You kill him now and He'll never get an opportunity to change. You can give him a second chance." Oliver said. I then added "He needs that second chance. Starling City still needs Roy Harper." Falk then said "We're the only ones who can save this City. We can't stop them alone." Oliver then yelled "We're not the same!" Falk then said "You have killed people for this City.. So have I. What is the difference between you and I? Emma never got her second chance. You have no idea how lonely it is." I then said "Joseph. We understand how lonely it is.. But it doesn't give you the right to kill people in cold blood." He then said "You have eachother.. The Hood and The Ghost.. Two sides of the same coin. He deserves this. He's a gangbanger like the ones who killed her.. He's no different then them. Now I get to gun him down." 'Don't do it!" He turned and fired. However Roy had used the throwing darts to escape and was able to dodge the bullet. No hesitation this time.. I loosed the arrow and Oliver did, both shooting Falk in the back. I looked at Roy.. Scared.. Upset. "Roy Harper." I said "You have been given a second chance. Do not fail this City." Oliver and I then left to return to the foundry.

Oliver and I were In the club when Roy arrived. He looked at me as I watched Roy fondly with a smile on my face. He then said "Roy.. Is a part of Team Arrow in the future.. Isn't he?" I looked at Oliver and said "Spoilers." with a small smile. His lips curled into a small smile himself. "I guess I will have to stay tuned to find out." I nodded "Does this mean you agree with Team Arrow now?" He shook his head "No, not a chance. We will never call ourselves that. But I do have to admit.. Felicity, Diggle, Me, You. We make a good team." I nodded "That we do Oliver. Lets hope its good enough to change History." He nodded back. "Excuse me.. I am going to get some air."

I went down to the foundry to Dig and Felicity talking. I then said "Another day.. Another life saved." Felicity then said "And taken." I looked down "Falk left us with no choice. It was him or Roy..That was no contest for me." That is when Oliver came down and said to Felicity "If you ever need someone to talk about your day with.. You can always talk to me." I smiled "We're really more like a support group then anything." Oliver then said "Whats this?" gesturing to the screen "Its an old map of the de-commissioned subway line." "I've seen that Map before. It was right in front of our faces the entire time. My Father, the Dark Archer, The undertaking, whatever the plan is.. It's all connected to the Glades." He then turned on me and said "David, Did you know this?!" I nodded "You're right. It is connected to the Glades." He then pointed at me "4 months ago, when you first came down here talking about saving the City like I could not before.. That a part of Starling City was destroyed.. It's the Glades isn't it. We fail to save the Glades. The Glades are destroyed." I nodded "Yes. They are partly destroyed. Many lives are lost. But this time will be different. You have my knowledge of the Undertaking.. The Dark Archer. All of it. Do you trust me to reveal the information when the time is right?" He pursed his lips and he said "How sure are you that you can stop this?" I then said "With your help? You told me what the Undertaking was, who the Dark Archer was. I know everything there is to know about it.. So yes. We can save this City Oliver. Together." He nodded "Then I trust you. Don't make me regret it though." "I won't."


	8. Unfinished Business

For once, we had a quiet night. Well.. A non-murderous night. Oliver focused on Verdant. I took the night off for some much needed sleep. What I forgot was... there was a loud club above the foundry and we had not quite made the whole thing sound proof yet. So I was finally getting some sleep after closing when Oliver came storming down the stairs, which woke me up. "You forget some people live here Oliver." I grumbled. He just looked at me "Maybe you should get your own place then... you are planning on staying a while aren't ya?" I shrugged "I haven't truly settled someplace and got my own place in hundreds of years.. Last place that was my own was my Galleon ship the Normandy that I had 300 years ago." He looked at me in shock for a second "I read about that ship in my history books.. It had been spotted numerous times in the Caribean, off the coast of france, the America's... and no one could trace its true allegiance.. It was a mystery ship." I nodded "That it is. Anyway.. What's up?" He then said "A girl who was in the club today was killed. She was high on Vertigo. I'm going to have Felicity cross reference our list of staff to see if any ever had drug dealing pasts. And the Hood is going to visit the count tonight." I then looked at him "Does the Hood want the Ghost?" He shook his head "The Count is in a highly secured facility.. It is too much of a risk for both of us to sneak in to that place. You stay here. I've got this one." I nodded "And this time you aren't hyped up on Vertigo so I'll let you go alone." He rolled his eyes and left.

The next night he returned back to the foundry where I was and he said "I've already texted Dig.. We will wait for him." I nodded. We then waited until Dig showed up "Got here as quickly as I could, is this about the Glyph in your fathers notebook?" Oliver shook his head "I still have Felicity looking into that, We've got another problem." Oliver turned on the news and the three of us gathered around the screen to watch "_Starling City is once again at war with the drug known on the streets as vertigo. It used to be the city's most lethal vice, but the purple and green pill was nowhere to be found for the last 3 months_" Oliver then said "Over the past few days the city has been flooded with a new version of vertigo." I added "It killed someone in the club the other night." Oliver then added "Just like it almost killed Thea." Dig then said "So what are you thinking should we pay a visit to the Count." Oliver then said "He was my first visit, waste of time." I nodded "Yeah.. He's crazy." Oliver then nodded "Since he was the only one that knew the formula for vertigo, I don't even know where to begin." Dig turned to me "David.. In the future, do you deal with vertigo" I nodded "Yes, but only briefly.. It was a different count then... and one from what Oliver and Felicity told me.. Not one you encountered until a few weeks before I joined the team. I'm sorry but my future knowledge will not help us identify THIS copycat. Try me again in a couple years." Oliver shook his head slowly "I figured you wouldn't know. I'll remember to tell you about this in the future so that the NEXT timeline stands a better chance." I looked down.

Felicity then walked in saying "Good you are all here.. Although where else would you be.. You live here after all David and you all clearly love it down here. You have got to see this." She brought up the news _"I'm here at the scene where polive say a disturbed patient escaped only hours ago. Authorities have issued a complete lockdown at_ _the Starling County institute for mental health following the breakout. Police are warning people to avoid contact with the drug dealer known as The Count." _Dig then said "Not so crazy after all huh?" Oliver flipped a table in anger. My lips thinned as I pretended to examine my finger nails, lightning arking between my finger tips "So how about this time I come with you huh?"

The plan consisted of Dig... buying Vertigo with money with a tracker in it. Dig returned back "Okay, the guy of color has successfully purchased the drugs." Fel then replied for the record I offered. I then said "Had to be Dig. Oliver and I are the Vigilantes, You are the computer wizard with no tactical training.. And if things got hairy Dig has the training to get out of it." Diggle then said "Well come to think of it.. You could have gone David, I could have suited up in the blue hood for once." I just smirked at him and tossed him one of my Assassin gauntlets "You figure out how to get the blade out without cutting off your finger and the suit is all yours John." He looked at it for a second then tossed it back "You have got to teach me how to use that one day." I nodded, fitting the gauntlet on my wrist and ejecting the blade in front of my face for effect. "Will do, Initiate." Oliver then said "Enough chatter. Focus. Felicity is the tracker active." I de-activated the blade as Felicity responded " was active since it was placed." John then said "Drug money's like a pigeon. It always finds its way home." Oliver then said "We can follow the money all the way to the Count. Keep tracking it." He then pulled up his Hood and looked at me "Ready Ghost?" I put on my mask and pulled up my hood, voice changer on "Ready Hood." We then set out.

Oliver and I split up so one of us could be closer to the Count when the money stopped. We were only a few blocks away from eachother so that we wouldn't be left without back up. This meant a wait in solitude. I did not know what Oliver was doing, however myself I was on top of one of the roofs, standing tall.. Looking out over the streets and houses... streets and houses that would not be here in a few short weeks if I did not stop the Undertaking. These streets.. Were my mission.. Were mine to protect.. Their fates left to me. I was confident I could do it.. But if I failed.. These people would die. It would be on me. Rain began to fall at my emotions... or just normal weather I was not sure. I looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall on my face.. Letting it calm me down to a point I could focus. Ever since I was a young boy storms calmed me... one of the quirks of being the Son of Zeus.

I took a deep breath just as Oliver's voice came over coms "What have you go?" Fel responded "The end of the money trail. Sending the dealers location to both of you now." I pulled it up on my phone. "Hood, you are closer. Do you want me to hang back for backup." Oliver said "No, Get here as soon as possible. If we are able, we will attack together." I then jumped down from the room, flipping and landing on my feet, crouching to take the impact. I then hopped on my bike and zoomed off.

Just as I was about to pull over to get into position Oliver said "I've engaged." So I kept driving, skidding to a stop at the entrance to this little corner of drug paradise. I notched an arrow just as one of the dealers pulled out a gun to shoot Oliver. I then fired it right into his back, him going down. Oliver shot the car with an explosive arrow. It exploding not far from me. This impaired my vision and by the time I was off the bike, explosive arrow notched to destroy the other car. It was already gone and Oliver was on the ground.. I ran over just as he got up. I then placed the arrow back in my quiver saying "I guess it is too much to hope the Count was in the car you blew up right?" Oliver nodded quickly "Yup." and with that we returned to the foundry, plan unsuccessful and the Count still at large.

We returned to find that someone high on vertigo was holding an aquarium as hostage. Oliver went to work on his medicinal Tea. I was preparing one of my arrows for him to put it in, ignoring Felicity until she mentioned killing the guy. Oliver was just finished saying "He did not fail this city.. This city failed him.. And so did I." Felcity said "You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't make him take the drugs." Oliver then yelled "But I failed to put the Count in a grave so deep he couldn't crawl out of it and hurt anyone else. I went in compromised and refused to let him help me" He pointed my now ready remedy arrow at me. I shook my head "I could have killed him that night. I chose to save you. This is on me as well." He then tossed the arrow and me and I placed it in my quiver. "Whoever gets the shot, take it." Oliver said. I nodded. And we left.

I shut off the lights with a quick surge from my finger tips. The plan was Oliver was to take the shot and try to shepard the scared man to me. This did not work. He ran the wrong way apparently as Oliver said "He's dead." into comms. We then left, failed again.

I stayed on the streets afterwards, looking for the count. It lead to nothing. So I returned to the club. I went in the side entrance to find that our base was now...storage? Felicity and Oliver were talking in the middle of the room. I pulled down my hood and said "Not that I own the room... but since I do live here.. Can I be consulted on remodels in the future please." Oliver turned to me and said "Tommy's doing.. Detective Lance has a warrant to search the lower floors. We almost lost everything tonight. Dig is off on his own missions now. So it looks like its just us three to take out the count, that okay with you?" I could tell Oliver was upset so I said "We can do this together Oliver." He just huffed "That is what you keep saying." He then said "I've got a lead on the Count's location, are you in?" I nodded "Of course."

We both dropped to the sub levels through a grate. Oliver popped some green glow sticks to light our way. I resisted the urge to make a comment and followed Oliver, watching his back as we made our way through the abandoned laboratories. We heard the Count's voice and Oliver picked up his pace. Finally we reached the room where the Count was. Oliver then said darkly "I should have killed you when I had the chance. Turn around slowly. I said... turn around slowly..." I turned to see The count was a vegetable, tubes coming out of him. Draining his blood. I released the tension on my bow string at the revelation.. It wasn't the Count behind Vertigo... however someone was using his blood to reverse engineer Vertigo.. Suddenly Oliver went down with the sound of a mettle clang.. I twisted around but was too slow and took the metal pip to the side of the head, me going down myself.

"_You Have failed this city David Shuter." The Arrow said, arrow trained on my heart. "Oliver.. Please." I said, taking a step back, teetering on the edge of the roof top. He then said "The Glades.. Destroyed. Merlyn won! Thousands dead! You withheld information that could have stopped this! I could have let Merlyn Die instead of saving him. I would have saved my friendship with Tommy! We would have won! You are the reason we failed!" My hands inched towards my sword and I pleaded "Don't do this! Give me another chance!" He then yelled "I did! We tried things differently. You became the Blue Lightning, I became the Arrow.. And still you withheld information! Mirakuru is now rampant on the streets of Starling City because YOU didn't tell me about Deathstroke recovering the drug from the Island. You are out of chances.. And now I hold true on your promise a year ago." I pulled my sword from its sheath but too late as the arrow pierced my chest._

I woke up with a Start, spewing green liquid out of my mouth. Oliver stood in front of me, and in my chest was one of my arrows... the one with the cure for Vertigo. One swift motion and my bonds were broken and I ripped the arrow out of my chest and gasped in pain. Dig helped me up.. But I almost passed out from the effort so Dig threw my arm over his shoulder and said "Lets get you out of here" Oliver simply walked over to the Count and notched an arrow. Dig and I watched. I bit my lip "Don't do it.." I whispered. Oliver hesitated but then put the arrow back in his quiver "We are done here." He picked up my weapons and we left.

Back at the Foundry I sat in a chair eating some ambrosia to help myself heal. Oliver had to check on the club and Diggle had to step out for a second. I sat there, thinking about the dream I had had.. Wondering why I hadn't come to like Oliver did.. And pondering on the fact Oliver saved my life... Would he end up regretting it... would I?

He came back down stairs upset. He continued to work on setting things back up to the way they were before. I spoke up and said "Thank you.. For saving me." He looked over at me and said "You've done it for me before." I shrugged "Didn't do a good job watching your back tonight. I failed you again." He shook his head "They caught both of us by surprise David. It wasn't your fault. Besides.. I believe you more now than ever before." I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Oliver pointed at me and said "Vertigo, when given in the dose we received is fatal, but not right away. It makes the user hyper aware before they overdose and die. You did not wake up. You thrashed around, vitals going through the roof. The only explanation is because you are half elf. I believe your story. I trust you David." I smiled but my smile faded as I remembered the fever dream I had and how real it could become.

Dig showed up moments later and Oliver said "Hey... thanks for having my back." Diggle then said "You needed me, Felicity told me where you were headed." Oliver then asked "You okay? I'm the Killer remember." I was confused by what he meant. However Diggle said "I've killed before Oliver.. It's just been a while... If you are the killer, why isn't the Count down too." That's when I stood up and said "Because he realized today he can be more than a killer. He can be a hero." Oliver looked at me "But.. Not everybody deserves mercy. For example.." Oliver brought up a picture of deadshot. Diggle said "I thought he wasn't a priority to you." Oliver then said "He is a priority to you. You two have unfinished business." Diggle then said "Where do we start?"


	9. Home Invasion

We spent the next week training. Training Dig up to be ready to go into the field. Training John Diggle to become someone else.. To become something else... an Avenger... well more like Revenger. He had one mission, to bring justice to the man who killed his brother Andy Diggle. I viewed the training as something else.. Preparing him for our eventual show down with the Dark Archer.

We were doing that this very afternoon. Oliver was taking the lead on the training while I watched, leaning against the desk Felicty was working at. John was punching two hand bags that Oliver was holding saying "We need to stop this guy before he makes any more widows our of wives." Oliver said "We will,I promised I would help you take this guy down, and I keep my promises. However this guy is on another continent right now." Felicity spoke up "Not anymore.. ARGUS manhunt for Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot, so I decrypted their communications logs. Which means I just hacked a federal Agency. Which kind of makes me a cyber-terorist, which is bad because I really don't see myself fitting in well at Guantanamo bay" Oliver then said "Don't worry Felicity they don't send blondes there" I smirked "Yup, just terrorists and failed Vigilantes." Oliver rolled his eyes, Dig asked eagerly "What did you find" "Dead shot is scheduled to meet with a potential new client here in Starling City, except the potential contract is bogus. You're friend Lyla is setting a trap for him. Lawton took the bait." Fel said. Dig nodded "Great I 'll talk to Lyla and see if I can suss out any details." Oliver nodded "Good, I got to go have lunch with Laurel." I looked at him "So when did you become lunch dates with Laurel" Oliver then said "Look we're just... just Friends." I smirked "Not what I asked Oliver." Felicity smirked "Friends are good but.. Couldn't you be friends with someone less complicated than your Ex-girlfriend, whos your ex best friend's current girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes "I wear a hood and put arrows into criminals so when it comes to complexity...I grade on a Curve." I chuckled at that. "Well I guess you guys have your dates.. And once again me and Felicity get to spend some quality time together." She shook her head "I do have a job.. You know.." I nodded "Right..." So nap time it was.

Dig returned a little later with information from Argus. Oliver walked in asking "What's this?" Felicity said "Lyla's mission profile on the trap they have set up for deadshot." Dig then said "Lawton is set to meet his new employer and his assignment tomorrow at 8PM. Only his new employer... will be an Argus agent. Lyla will then swoop in with her team and arrest him." I then said "Not unless we get him first." Dig nodded at me "I don't want this bastard arrested." Oliver then said "Then tomorrow night, we cross Floyd Lawton's name off your list." He then continued "There is something else we need to look into. Two of Laurel's clients were murdered. Their seven year old son barely escaped." Dig then said "That's terrible" Oliver then said "Edward Rasmus. The financial advisor Laurel was taking to court. May not have pulled the trigger, but he probably called in the hit. Felicity I want you to get into his corporate accounts, Phone records, anything that may link him to the killer, ok?" I then said "Woah, hold up a minute here Oliver, we've already got a mission on the go here. Multitasking could lead to failure.. Its bad enough that we are already so pre-occupied to take out the Dark Archer, but we need to focus." Oliver then said "A little boy's life hangs in the balance David, I can't turn my back on it." I then said "Or more like you won't turn your back on Laurel" Oliver then pointed at me and said "Look, any time you are willing to give up the Dark Archer's name and plan, feel free and we will take him down, until then, we do things my way, got it?" I curled my hand into a fist "Go." He turned and went and hooded up to go visit laurel. The rest of the team gave me a look, I shrugged and said softly "I can not fail this city." and stalked off myself.

The next day it turned out Laurel was coming to live at the Queen Mansion to protect herself. I did not mind. It gave me an excuse to look after her whilst still focusing on my mission. I was with Oliver when they arrived, Dig was introducing some security guards to them Dig finally said "Mr Queen, Whenever you are ready, Mr Shuter and I will take you to your next appointment. The Lawton Meeting." Oliver then said "Yes, of course. I just first have to swing by the Club and pick up my good suit. I will meet you there." I then nodded "Yes, I do also believe I left my good suit there as well. I'll accompany you Mr Queen, Mr Diggle, wait up." I then went to walk past Tommy and Laurel and then said "Mr Merlyn, Ms Lance, you will be very safe here, enjoy your stay." I gave them a smile before leaving.

Oliver and I were suiting up when Laurel began talking about sending overlays of the site to our phones, with positions Dig wanted us in. Something Oliver said caught my attention "What's that?" Fel said "I had a trojan searching the internet for anything to do with Edward Rasmus. He just booked a flight for 8:15 to Shanghai." Oliver then said "He's running." Fel then said "That's good right? If he's leaving town he won't be after laurel and the child anymore. But if you did want to stop him, looks like it's now or never." I walked over and picked up my bow saying "It's never, Dig needs us. Rasmus isn't even on the list." I said. Oliver just turned and left. He was going after Rasmus.

I went to the meeting place and got into position saying on comms "Dig.. This is Ghost in Hood position, waiting contact." I then perched, waiting. A possible target got the argus agents to begin to act, but they stood down. I noticed a red light reflect briefly to my right and moved into action, jumping down from my perch, twisting and firing an arrow just as Deadshot fired, killing an agent. I landed and rolled backward, notching another arrow and firing at where I had been, hoping he had been near me.. Dig fired a full bullets. I ran to the first person down, took a reading of his vitals, he was dead. I twisted around to make sure dig was alright and he was gone, probably going for the stairs. I ran after him, Before I got to him I ran right into Lawton, who looked at me for a second. I notched an arrow and fired, he dodged it and shot at me, I dove down the flight of stairs, rolled, came up kneeling, twisted and fired another arrow. He jumped over it, landing beside me and hit me. I got to my feet and engaged in hand to hand combat with him. I knocked the guns from his hand and ejected a wrist blade, dashing forward and going to jab it into his chest, he twisted last second and jabbed a hand in my side. Two gun shots went off. I gasped in pain and was kicked to the floor. Lawton said "So you were the Blue Arrow... I must admit I expected more.. You are nothing more than a Ghost after all." He then turned and ran. I groaned and tried to get up, this sending waves of fresh pain in my gut. I knew I had to move.. Otherwise I would be caught. Turned to footsteps coming down the stairs and ejected the wrist blade again, ready to defend myself, noticing a hint of blood of deadshot's as I did this.. I must have nicked him.. The guy coming down the steps was Dig, he launched into action explaining "David!" He helped me to my feet and we did our best to covertly exit the situation.

Once back at the foundry Dig and Felicity first dug the bullets out of my gut and patched me up, and then Felicity went to work on stitching up Dig's forehead. I was drinking some nectar when Oliver walked down the stairs. "What happened?" He asked, Diggle responded "You didn't show, things didn't go well." Oliver then said "Rasmus was skipping town..and I had to re-prioritize." Diggle then said "Well thanks to your new priorities, four agents are dead, Oliver. Deadshot is in the wind again, David and I got our asses beaten separately, David almost died!" I then said "I am fine, But Oliver had you shown up, we would have ended this maniac once and for all. I would have noticed him from my perch and could have taken the shot. Rasmus.. Was not worth that. I warned you Oliver, we were taking on too much.. And now look at us. You need to get your head out of your ass and focus on your team and your primary mission.. Or you may find both of those a failure!" Oliver then said "I needed to make a choice, Taylor was depending on me!"Diggle then said "This was never about the kid Oliver! This was about Laurel. Always Laurel.. And you chose her! Always her. I'm starting to think I backed the wrong Vigilante.. At least David seems to know what he's doing." He then pushed past Oliver and left. Felicity left too. Oliver just looked at me and said "Anything else you would like to say about how I am leading this team, David?" I shrugged and said "Start listening to them. You say you trust me, yet you defy everything I tell you and warn you about. One day you will deal with a less experienced me and you will get to impart the very knowledge I am trying to impart on you, in him. Yet the version of me you are dealing with now.. Has more experience than you do. You have almost 6 years.. I have over almost 900." He then just shook his head and turned around, to go willow in his own thoughts.

Dig and I sat in silence in the foundry the next day. I had the calender on my phone open, staring at the date.. The undertaking was less than a month away...and we were no closer to stopping Merlyn. It killed me not being able to say anything.. To talk to anyone about how I was feeling.. About what I wanted to do.. And it infuriated me that Oliver didn't take me at my word for a lot. His actions.. His failures.. Would be my failures.. And my failure would mean the death of thousands.. And my own death by Oliver's hand. Oliver's voice said "I hoped you two would be here.. I want us to get back on the same page." Diggle then said "Oliver, we're not even in the same book.. All of us. Not anymore." I then said " We all have separate missions. Yours is Laurel and your list. Mine is the Undertaking, Felicity's is Walter Steele.. And Dig's is Deadshot. We aren't acting like a team.. All we are doing is getting in eachother's way." Oliver then said "I just did what I thought I had to.." Diggle then said "Just like I'm doing what I have to. We're done. David.. If you need me, I'll help you. But not him." Oliver then said "Don't do this." Diggle replied "All you have to stop me going out that door is an arrow." I sighed and looked down "And it looks like we are doomed to fail." The Team was fractured.. And with Dig gone.. Our chances of winning just went down into single didgets. Oliver looked at me and said deadly quietly "Lets get the Dark Archer." I looked up and said softly "I don't like our chances now." Oliver then said "You will like them better when you hear I am listening to you now. Everything will be your call." I shook my head "You're the boss." He shook his head back "No. You said before.. Partners. I have not treated you like one yet. It's about time I do." I nodded slowly and said "Lets go get this son of a bitch." Malcolm Merlyn.. We are coming for you.


	10. The Undertaking

Another night, another name to cross off the list. Harold Bachman. Oliver would use the elevator as distraction and crash through the roof to take out the guards.. Harold Backman was mine. Once I saw the flashes of un fire through the windows of the office building I shot a zip line arrow and zip lined right through the window. I rolled and came up standing, I notched an arrow and pointed it at Bachman. Oliver came around the corner and pinned Bachman to a wall "Harold Backman" I said through my voice changer. Oliver said "You have failed this city." Bachman said "I'm only an accountant. I'm just the money." Oliver said "That money leads to extortion, kidnaping, and drugs. It's the destruction of innocent lives!" He then said "You think you scare me more than the people I work for?" I then said "No. They can deal with you. Say hello to Al Sah-her for me." I then punched him in the face and Oliver took his laptop. We then returned back to base, mission acomplished.

Felicity took a look into the laptop. Oliver instructed her to return the money to the rightful owners. Felicity brought up the laptop being proctect by algorthems. Oliver said "Really? Sso it's gonna take a while to break in." Felicity said "Days at least." I smirked "Better get started then cyberchick." Oliver looked at me oddly "We seriously call her that in the future." I shook my head "No, just trying out some names, seeing if one fits." Felicity then said "At risk of ending up with an arrow in my eye, and putting aside that I apparently don't get a name in the future which I'm telling you I am going to give you an earful later about.. Can I ask...When are you planning on making peace with Diggle." Oliver then said "He's the one who left, Felicity. I did everything I could to stop him." Fel then said "Except apologize." I sucked in through my teeth "she's got you there Ollie, There's a reason she is the brains of team arrow." He looked at me 'We are not calling ourselves that. And I made a choice that night that I can live with, if he can't then I don't need him. I need to get back to the club, Let me know when you break in. David... Do what you what" He shrugged and left. I smirked "Thats progress." Felcity 'humfted' and went to work, and I went to train.. Prepare for my fight with the Dark Archer.

Felicity then said "My god...I got it." I looked at her "What?" Felicity began running up stairs "I think I found who had Walter Kidnapped!" She then later came downstairs with Oliver, who instructed her to find the client, and then we can use them to find Walter. Oliver then said "Back trace the account, find the money and use it to find Walter." Felicity then said "After all this time do you think Walter might still really be alive?" I then said "Walter.. Is new to me. But that doesn't mean anything, he mat have just left town by the time I arrived in 2014. Don't give up hope." She nodded "Got it.. Dominic Alonzo, ring a bell?" Oliver nodded "Yeah, Alonzo rns the biggest underground casino in Starling City when he is not busy kidnapping." Felicity then said "He looks like the kind of lowlife someone would hire to kidnap Walter. How many arrow's do you two think you will have to put in him before he gives up Walter's location? Say a lot?" Oliver then said "Its not that simple, that casino has its own private army. We need to access alonzo's computer but without setting off any alarms." Felicity then said "Looks like we are going to need all the help we can get. It's too bad there's not someone else we could call" Oliver then said "That's enough, we can do this on our own." Felicity then said "Well then, looks like someone's going gambling tonight." Oliver then said "I would be made instantly in there.. Oliver Queen would not be caught dead in a place like that." I then said "How about Mr and Mrs Shuter." I placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. Felicity then said "It works, I can count cards.. I'll win us some big cash.. And maybe information." I then looked at Oliver "and I'll watch her back." Oliver nodded 'Alright.."

"You guys ready?" Oliver asked the next night as we walked down an alley way to Alonzo's casino. I nodded "We've got this Oliver." He nodded back "Remember the plan" Felicity said "Right, the plan.. The one where we get caught cheating in an underground Casino so we can get a warning from Alanzo so I can place a bug on his computer, and hopefully it's a friendly warning and not a bullet." I nodded "Yup, thats the one." Oliver then went to his perch and Felicity walked with me, arm in arm. Oliver's voice came over coms "password is Snapdragon." I raised an eyebrow "Seriously? That is the dummiest shit I've ever heard." Felicity said nervously "Well the password could just be password.. That would be worse." I nodded "Agreed." We walked up to the gaurd and he asked "Password" I said "SnapDragon.." He motioned for us to enter

I was surprised.. There were no pat downs. This was good for me, I didn't have to explain the gauntlet I had hidden in an arm cast on my right hand... just in case we needed it. "What do you see?" Oliver asked. Felicity said "6 armed guards, 2 pitmen and a floor man." I nodded "It this gets ugly.. That may be too many with just a gauntlet." Oliver then said "That's why I'm here." Felicity then said "Thanks.. It feels really good having you inside me.. And by you I mean your voice.. And by me I mean my ear.. I'm just going to stop talking right now." I nodded "Thats good... I would very much enjoy not hearing my 'wife' taking about other men 'inside her'" She just whinced at that.

We then went to a cards table where she sat down and offered up some money to play. The group looked at me and I held out my wrist "It's my good hand, I trust the missus though" I kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled "Lets win some money honey." We then played multiple hands of jackpot.. Winning tons of money. I noticed one of the goons coming over to us and had to hide a smile.. We had been made. Perfect. The guard asked "Will you two come with me." I looked at him "Is there a problem sir?" He just said "Now!" Felicity said "Well since you asked so nicely." We then got escorted to the managers office where Felicity kept running her mouth "Oh look, there's the bathroom, I should have known the manager's office would be right down the hall from the bathroom." I then said sweetly "Hunny dear, You're babbling again." She looked at me and said "Well maybe having two large men behind me is making me nervous _dear"_ I then said "Don't worry my love, even with one hand down I would not let anyone harm you." We were then escorted into the office, Mr Alonzo told us to "Have a seat." Felicity did, and I stood behind her, making sure to block the guard's view of her as she planted the device. "What are your names" Felicity then said "Megan" I then said "Percy." He nodded "Well Megan and Percy, do you know what the term 86 comes from." Felicity then said "As it happens, I do. It's from the prohibition. There was a.. illegal Casino, not like this one. Located at 86 bedford street in new york and... god you know what, I'm just going to stop talking." Alonzo aid "And now it means to ban someone who is cheating, you are 86-ed. Leave your chips and go." I raised an eyebrow but said "Thank you so much sir.. I will make sure she does NOT do this again." Alonzo smiled slightly "Feel free to punish your woman any way you wish sir, good day. Oh and Megan.. The thing about card counters.. They sometimes work.. With a partner.. And not the decoy of a husband." I raised an eyebrow as he reached into out ears and pulled out our coms and smashed them. "Oh you are not going to like to meet our partner." I said. Alonzo grabbed Felicity and the big man tackled me. I rolled back and came up standing, ejecting the wrist blade and it cut the cast. I then smashed it over the desk, breaking it. The guard pulled the gun on me and I twist kicked it out of his hand. I then luned forward and drove the blade into the mans neck, killing him. I turned and Alonzo had a gun trained on Felicity's head.

I stood there, trying to form a plan when Oliver burst into the room. He fired an arrow at Alonzo, narrowly missing. Alonzo said "I heard you never miss." Oliver then said "I don't" It exploded and he dropped Felicity. I rushed forward and grabbed her, pulling her away from Oliver as he pushed Alonzo up against the wall. "WHERE IS WALTER STEELE?!" Oliver asked. Alonzo said "What? What are you talking about huh?" Oliver then said "6 months ago, you had him kidnapped!" Alonzo said "I didn't ask any questions.. It was just a job" Oliver then said "Last chance. Where is he?" Alonzo replied "Bellow ground" Oliver then said "You're lying." Alonzo replied "I'm not. I delivered him and they killed him I heard the gunshot. He's dead." I looked down, my blade re-tracting back into the gauntlet. "We need to get out of here" I said softly. And we did. Defeated.

Oliver went to tell his mother, I went suited up and went to Merlyn Global, to find some proof of Walter's death.. He had to be behind it, Walter was investigating the undertaking. I was on a roof top and watched as Moria ran into the office. This was news to me. I figured she had something to do with the Undertaking, nothing to do with Walter's kidnapping. I notched a bug arrow and prepared to fire it when I noticed an arrow sprout out of the wall beside the window. I peered over the edge of the building and saw Oliver. He must have suspected his mother. I laid low and listened through the coms as Malcolm declared Walter alive and that the undertaking was ready. I knew we should be happy for Walter, but I was fearful as the undertaking was upon on. I also felt sorry for Oliver as he was finding out his mother was now one of his enemies. I noticed Oliver leave and figured it was best we didn't leave evidence of us knowing of the undertaking. I leapt from the roof, notching an arrow and waiting until I got the perfect angle and shot. The arrow nicked Oliver's knocking it from the wall. I then twisted and fired a graple rope arrow and swung to saftey.. Making my way make to the Foundry.

I walked in to Oliver and Felicity already there, Oliver looked defeated, and I couldn't blame him as Oliver was telling Felicity to pull up Malcolm Merlyn's phone records "Malcolm Merlyn, why would he kidnap Walter." I then said "Because Walter got too close to Malcolm's undertaking." I then looked at Oliver, who just focused on finding Walter, who was in Bludhaven. "Two guys at every enterence." Felicity finished saying. I said "And two Vigilante's" Oliver then said "One guy on the roof." Felicity then pointed out "And no other roof's in the area, you want to get on that roof you will have to jump off of something.. Or David will have to fly." I shook my head "Too risky, With nothing to jump off of my powers would be known." Oliver then said darkly "I've got something."

That something was a Cargo plane. Oliver and I jumped from the plan and dove. We pulled our cutes at the same time. When in position I cut my chute strings with Kveykva and dropped down, kicking the vguard up top off the roof, killing him. Oliver landed beside me and we made our way into the building. Once inside we began to fight the guards in hand to hand, knocking them out with ease. Oliver made no comments or communicated no plans.. But that was okay, I was used to watching my own back and adapting to situations. More guards began to rush us so I knew we were made. Oliver did not care, We began to fire arrows as they ran towards us to allow us the breathing room. We watched eachother's back, switching sides often to keep our enemies on their toes. Finally we had cleared out the re-enforcements. There was no celebarating, no smiles. Just anger on Oliver's side.

Finally we reached the door with Walter. The door was opened and inside laid Walter, defeated. Oliver said with a voice changer "Mr Steele." I then said "Walter Steele." He rolled over "Whats happening, what's going on?" He asked. Oliver said "You're going home." We then escorted him out of the building. Finally.. Walter Steele was free. One small victory to call our own.

I waited in the foundry as Oliver greeted Walter officially at Starling General Hospital. I knew Oliver was angry.. I knew he knew that Malcolm was behind it all. He would be angry with me since I knew. I knew it all. I could have stopped the undertaking months ago when Malcolm Merlyn's life was in danger and I didn't for the stupid timeline. A fight was about to ensue between us.. One I didn't want to be a part of.. And one I knew I was in the wrong. Would Oliver forgive and forget.. Or would I be back to square one for earning the team's trust? Only time would tell.


	11. Darkness On The Edge of Town

"I've been watching your mother for days now Oliver.. And nothing. She goes to work, she comes home, occasionally she goes out for dinner. She seems to particularly like the salmon tartar at table salt." Dig said at our team meeting. Surprisingly I was still on the team. Now I had not fully come out and said Malcom was the Dark Archer, however I knew they suspected it.. And knew I knew the whole time. I could feel an edge in the room, but Oliver knew he would need all the help he could get to stop the Undertaking.. And I was more useful on the team than off of it. "I've tapped her home and work phone. Nothing out of the ordinary, no mention of Walter's abduction or the undertaking, jsut a few innocuous calls to Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver then said "Why wouldn't she call him, they're old friends.. We're all old friends.." Felicity then asked "Are you okay?" Oliver then said "My mom and my dad's best friend are currently involved in a plot that may have dire consequences for the city, and I'm pretty syure they murdered my father, I'm not planning on using the word 'ok' again any time soon." Dig then said "Listen all we know for sure is your mother and Malcolm are planning something for the glades, " Felicity continues "And Walter and I were getting too close so they had him kidnapped." Dig finished "We have to find out what this undertaking is." Oliver motioned over to me "Ask the future expert, I'm sure he knows."

I sighed, knowing this moment was coming "I don't. Honestly. I do not know what the Undertaking is in detail. You three never talked in detail about it. I originally thought it was due to the guilt of failure, but now I know it was to avoid me spilling the beans too fast. So honestly I have no idea what exactly the undertaking is other than the fact it destroys half of the Glades and Malcolm Merlyn is behind it. I wish I could tell you more about the Undertaking.. I really do." I left out the part of Malcolm being the Dark Archer as it was too soon to reveal that. Oliver then said "Well then I will have to talk to my mom." Felicity then said "No no, the last time the Vigilante paid a visit to your mom you got shot and I got to play doctor with you. Ahhh my break thinks of the worst way to say things" Oliver then said "This time it'll just be me asking. Friendly mother-son chat." he then left, I sighed "The sooner this is over.. The better."

I spent my day working bodyguard duty at the Queen mansion. However when night came, Diggle and I had a different mission. Diggle hooded up in the Green hood, and I in the Blue. We went to Queen masion and threw some sleeping darts, knocking both Moria and Oliver out. We then transported them to a warehouse where we waited for them to wake up.

We knew when they awoke when Moira said "We have to get out of here" From the other room. I looked at Dig and said "Show time.. Remember.. Broody murderer vibe." He rolled his eyes and pulled up the hood. "Got it." We then walked into the room. Dig said with a vice changer on "Moria Queen, you have failed this city." Moira then pleased "Please.. Don't hurt my son." I then said "Tell us what the undertaking is, and we won't have to." Dig then began punching Oliver, I walked around Moira, ejecting and retracting my hidden blade as a threat "Tell me!" Dig yelled. Moira pleaded "Please! Leave my son alone!" I then said "What is Malcolm Merlyn planning!" Moira then said "I can't tell you! He'll kill me. He'll kill my family!" Dig then said "You should be more worried about what we'll do!" he then punched Oliver so hard he knocked the chair over. I winced slightly for Oliver. I then notched and arrow and pointed it at Oliver. Moira then yelled "He's planning on leveling the Glades. He said so he could rebuild it, but.," I then yelled "How! How will he do this!?" Moira then said "There's a device.." Diggle asked "What device?!" Moira then said "He said it can cause an earthquake.." I looked at her and asked "How is this possible?!" Moira then said "I don't know, it was invented by Unidac Industries. Malcolm used my company's applied sciences division to turn it into a weapon.." Diggle then went off script by asking "Why would you get involved in this?" Moira then said through tears "My husband, he got involved without my knowing. He was trying to do something good. He was lost.. He ..his decisions left me vulnerable to Malcolm, and I had no choice. I had to protect my family and my children" I looked down and said "This device.. Where is it?" She then replied "I don't know" I then said "If you don't tell me we can't stop Malcolm or the dark archer! You want to redeem yourself and have a had in saving this city.. Then you need to tell me!" Moira then said "You can't stop him, it's too late." I returned my arrow to my quiver and ejected my wrist blade, in one swift motion I cut the bonds of her chair, and Diggle and I left.

Back at the foundry I stood off my myself, deep in thought, my suit still on. It was a device.. Not a bomb.. And earthquake machine which leveled the glades in the undertaking..Why Oliver did not tell me that in the future I did not know.. How to find it or stop it I did not know. All I could piece together is it involved the subway system under the glades and would level half the city in just a couple weeks time. We needed to find this device or else. Oliver joined us to which Felcity said "Oh my god, I thought you were going to pull your punches" Diggle then said "I did." Oliver then said "I need you to dig up everything you can on unidac industries." Felicity then said "Well we know Queen consolidated acquired them seven months ago. That's when we met." Oliver then said "I need information about what I don't know." Felicity worked her magic on the computer and said "Unidac is a small research and development technology company that specializes in seismic infringment." I nodded "Well that is obvious, consider Merlyn has a machine from them that will level the glades with earthquakes." Oliver then asked "Anything else?" Fel answered "Just more on the stock auction and, you know.. The latest on what the media is calling" Oliver then finished "the Unidac massacre." Diggle then said " There's no way this timing is a coincidence." I sighed "Its not." Felicity then said "Oliver.. There's a website claiming the police suspect a copy cat archer." Diggle then said "So the other archer works for Merlyn." Oliver looked at me, I nodded. "He is." I didn't say any more.. Not yet.. I couldn't.. As much as I wanted to. Oliver then said "He's tying up loose ends. Erasing all evidence this device exists so no one can trace the devastation back to him. " Diggle then said "So you are going to have a pointed conversation then?" My eyes widened and I said "No! Not yet.. Not until we know more, until Oliver and I are ready to take on the Dark Archer. " Diggle then turned to me and said "What do you mean. You beat him yourself 6 months ago." I shook my head "I caught him by surprise. He knows I am from the Brotherhood. He will be prepared for out next encounter. The time is not right." Oliver then said "Even if I do take out Merlyn the Dark Archer is still out there, and as David said. We're not ready for him, as much as I would like to know why.. We need to find the device BEFORE we kill the Archer and Merlyn."

Felicity then said "Well maybe there is another way we can get Merlyn to tell us where it is." Dig then asked "What do you have in mind?" She then said "As I keep proving, people have secrets, computers do not" I smirked "Felicity, are you hacking in Merlyn Global's mainframe?" She smirked back "Hacking is such an ugly word. No.. I'm... yeah.. Totally hacking into Merlyn global mainframe." I chuckled "Thats our girl." We then remained silent as our golden hacker did her work.

After a while of being impatient Oliver asked "Anything?" She then said "For the record I will be pumping my hand in the air screaming 'yes' when I have something." Diggle then said "You know you could just say this isn't working." She then turned around and said "This isn't working." Oliver then turned to me "David, do you know anyone from your Avenger's day that is good at hacking and may owe you a favor" I chuckled "Tons.. None are taking my calls right now though. Had this been two years from now I could use my suit AI JARVIS to assist Fel in hacking Merlyn Global.. Or call up Tony Stark or Fitzsimmons. However currently JARVIS is in my suit at Bunker 9 where Leo is working on a new suit for my younger self... Fitzsimmons I assume are still in training as SHIELD agents. And Tony is currently working on 42 different versions of his Iron Man suit just to blow them all up to be dramatic later this year. So... no. No one." Diggle then looked at me and said "A simple 'I have no friends' would have sufficed." I nodded and said "I have no friends... apparently.." I rolled my eyes though to show I was not hurt at not being called a friend of his. Felicity said "So unless I can walk up to Merlyn Global service and plug in my tablet directly, there's no way of getting that location." Oliver then said "Then we Waltz" I looked at him "I don't dance man." Oliver then said "Felicity needs direct access to the mainframe so we get you direct access and we figure out where the device is being kept." Felicity then said "Oliver.. I did mention that the mainframe is inside Merlyn Global headquarters on the 25th floor? It's only accessible through a restricted access elevator." Oliver then said "I know, we're going to have to break in." I smirked slightly "And lucky for you all.. You have a trained SHIELD spy on your team."

Oliver and I walked in together. My fullfilling my role as his body guard. He walked up to the desk "I have an 11:30 appointment with Tommy Merlyn. My bodyguard will be accompanying me.. Much to my own dismay." Felicity then walked up beside us "I have a order for a big burger for a Mr Andrews.. I think he is in security.. Is he a big tipper.?" The security guard at the desk said "Mr Queen you are good to go, your body guard can stay down here if you'd like, it is safe." I then said "I'm afraid not.. Direct orders from Mrs Queen and Mr Steele.. This man has already been kidnapped multiple times since getting back.. I'm not letting him out of my sight." Oliver then held up his hands in surrender "I would feel safer with Mr Shuter at my side.. He's saved me quite a few times already.. Despite being personally guarded." I rolled my eyes as we got the go ahead. We met up with Felicity in the elevator. I then said "Incoming" as a man joined the elevator. He then asked Fel "And where are you going" She said "15" he said "Shame I'm going to 13" Oliver them knocked his documents out of his hand, resulting in the man exiting the elevator. "Catch the next one, we're on the clock" I said and the door closed. Oliver then said "Mr Andrews got his lunch?" Fel replied "One belly buster with benzodiazepine, hold the mayo." A few seconds later Dig said "Mainframe is on 25 guys this is as close as I can get you." I smirked "Good thing one of us can fly." We then exited the elevator through the emergency hatch on the top. Oliver then pulled out a small crossbow from the breifcase and helped Felicity up. "Don't look down." He said. She said "Too late. I should mention I am afraid of heights.. Which I just learned. " I then said "Don't worry Fel.. I'll catch you if you fall." He then swung across the shaft with her and they began climbing. I watched and once they were on the 25th floor and gently floated up, rising on the air. Once I landed I said "Okay, time to hack Fel. I'll monitor the air waves around you so we have a warning system if someone is going to drop in on you." Oliver then said "Security patrol is in 10 minutes, I'll have my meeting with Tommy and be back in 9." We then left.

Oliver had his meeting while I stood outside the room, head bent, concentrating on the air waves. Monitoring the ones around me were easier.. Felicity was on the other side of the floor. That was harder.. Not impossible.. Just not as reliable. My head perked up and I said at the same time Dig did "Heads up Felicity you're in trouble. Security guard incoming." Felicity said "I'm not done the download yet." Oliver and I began walking towards her "We're on out way" Ollie said before we turned a corner straight into Malcolm Merlyn. I tensed slightly, not noticable though. Merlyn said "Oliver, I must say I'm surprised to see you here. " Oliver then said "Tommy and I had some unfinished business." Malcolm then said "Ahh. I know things have been challenging between you two, but I trust you will work it out." There was some chatter between Fel and Dig. Merlyn then said "I am also surprised to see you so well guarded in my own building, who is this you have with you." Oliver then said "Mr Shuter, one of my guards. Can't be too careful with all these hooded maniacs running around town." I nodded. He then continued "Excuse me but I must be leaving, I have a meeting with possible investors in the club." Malcolm eyed me some more before saying "Ahh yes, I'm headed out to a meeting myself. I'll walk you down to the lobby." We had no choice but to exit the building. I could tell Oliver was considering pulling something. I couldn't let him though.. He didn't know we were in an elevator with the Dark Archer.. He couldn't know.. Not yet. Luckily he didn't pull anything and we were able to exit. Merlyn walked us out and left. Oliver said "We got held up, heading back upstairs." That was when Thea said "Ollie? David?" Oliver then said "Thea? What are you doing here." Thea then said "I uh.. Just saw Tommy." Oliver then said "Me too. I got to head back up though." Thea replied "Oh I thought you just came down." Oliver then turned and said "Is that your friend Roy?" Thea looked back and said "Yeah he gave me a ride." I chuckled and said "Sure." She gave me a side smirk "Why David, are you jealous." I smirked back "Not at all Miss Queen." Oliver gave me a side glare before said "Thea what are you really doing here.. The Truth.. Please." Thea then said "The truth.. Umm.. We are trying to find the Vigilantes.." I said "What?!" She looked at me and said "Roy's been kind of obsessed with them since they saved his life at the subway and I overheard detective lance say that the other Archer was connected to Merlyn Global, so.." Oliver then grabbed her arm and walked her over to Roy "Roy. We haven't met, I'm Thea's disapproving older brother." I then said "and I'm said Disapproving older brother over protective friend." Roy then said "Oliver I kow, good to meet you.. This guy I haven't heard much about.. Is it Diggle or David?" I shrugged "David." Oliver then said "Don't miss around with the Hood.. He's a psychopath.. He's dangerous, and anyone who gets near him winds up dead. That will not be my sister, do you hear me." Roy then said "And that Ghost guy? He doesn't seem as bad." I then said "He's a killer.. Ruthless. His style seems to be of someone holding back some sort of darkness.. I wouldn't want to be around him with he lets loose." Oliver then said "Take her home, now." and we left.

"In addition to the download I also took the liberty of uploading a trojan in Merlyn's system. Figured it might come in handy." felicity said back at the foundry. Dig said "That's smart. If Merlyn thinks he is compromised It'll help if we know first." Oliver then said "Can you locate the seismic device?" Felicity then replied "I'm trying but there's at least a Terraflop of Data to go through." Oliver walked over to his trunk and said "When I decided to honor my fathers wish to right his wrongs.. I didn't realize it meant the undertaking. While I was crossing these names of this list I thought when I was done I would be done. Now I realize I was just treating the symptoms while the disease festered. I stop the Undertaking.. I wipe out the disease." I nodded "Like I have been telling you all for months." Dig then said "wait what are you saying Oliver.. You would hang up the hood?" Oliver then said "Merlyn's plan is what I returned from the island to stop" I blinked as he then left. I then said softly "If..If I help stop the Undertaking...Oliver hangs up the hood? I really destroy the timeline.. No Arrow.. No Blue Lightning.. No Flash.. No one to stop Deathstroke..." Dig said "David.. What are you saying? None of that made any sense." I looked at him "And it may never.. I have got to go" I then stormed out.

I went to the train terminal and just stood, leaning against a pillar. This pillar would be the one that Oliver and I would pin Captain Boomarang to in a year and a half whilst Barry would run around disarming the bombs. This was were I spent my first moment as Blue Lightning. A moment that would change my life forever. We were at a turning point.. Perhaps had already past it even. If I continued to help Oliver... I could erase the future in which I became the Blue Lighting.. Erase the future in which I meet Rip Hunter and travel to the past to become the Grand Mentor of the Assassins. After a while my phone buzzed.. It was Dig. I ignored it, still at a loss of what to do. If I stopped the Undertaking.. Thousands of lives would be saved.. But I would fade from existence and Oliver would never become the Arrow. All the lives I saved and had taken in the past 900 years would be erased as well. If I let it happen... I would be just as bad as Malcolm Merlyn. What could I do?


	12. Sacrifice

My name is David Shuter Razacrazer...and I am The Ghost. I was destined to become the Blue Lighting.. Vigilante of Starling City.. However that future is now uncertain. I am on the cusp of a tipping point. One where I stop the Undertaking and erase myself from the Timeline.. And one where history takes its course and the timeline remains intact. A decision no man could make. Luckily I was no mere man. I am a Hybrid.. A Demigod half Elf Dragon rider. I am Iron Thunder. I am the Grandmentor of the Assassin Brotherhood, David the Black and The Son of Zeus. If anyone could make this choice... It would have to be me.

I remembered something Oliver once told me _"That suit.. Belonged to one of the greatest men I ever knew. He was selfless, cunning, skilled and intelligent. He helped me during the Undertaking, trying to stop it.. He had my back with Deathstroke and up until a few weeks ago he was my most trusted partner. Starling City sees you as the Blue Lightning now David.. Honor him. Be the Hero this City needs.. And do not fail it."_ I perked up. I always helped him defeat Merlyn. I had the knowledge to fully stop the undertaking, yes. However technically the undertaking was done long before Deathstroke showed up. So Oliver became the Arrow anyways. Stopping the undertaking would not stop the future. I could help Oliver and still keep the timeline...mostly..intact. I jumped up and ran, running for the Foundry.. To inform Oliver who was the Dark Archer.

When I got then Dig and Felicity were hard at work "Still tracking down the Seismic device?" I asked. Dig said "No, why didn't you answer before?! We thought we found it, I went for it and it was gone. Oliver went for Merlyn and has gone dark on Coms.. We assumed he is busy torturing Merlyn for an actual location." My eyes widened "What?! Oliver engaged Merlyn without me?! Felicity, track Oliver's tracker in his boot! Suit up Dig." I began pulling on my suit when Dig said "David what is going on?" I then said "Malcolm Merlyn is the Dark Archer." There was a gasp from Felicity.. But she began typing and forwarded an address to our phones. Dig and I headed out.

We entered the warehouse. I took the lead, Dig watching my back. I notched an arrow and shot out a camera before notching an arrow and shooting one of the guards men. Dig fired his gun behind me, I assumed to take out another guard. We continued to work our way through some corridors. We heard a crash and quickened out pace. There was two guys going for the main room which I assumed Oliver was in. I fired at the guy farther away, and Dig fired at the closer one. We saw Oliver, shirtless and bloodied but otherwise alright. Dig said "I take back every joke I made about you sticking a tracking device in your boot. We then helped him up and got him his hood back and went back to the foundry.

While walking down the steps Dig said "Felicity is at Queen consolidated going through the information we pulled from Merlyn's servers to see if we can find a planting location for the device." Once downstairs I looked at Oliver "Oliver.. I'm sorry. I truly am." He looked at me and said deadly calm "Why didn't you tell us Merlyn was the Dark Archer?" I then said "I was afraid about damaging the timeline too much by telling you too soon... I didn't think you would go after Merlyn without me." He then said "I wouldn't have had to if you had been there, if you had answered your phone!" I then said "Well I'm sorry Oliver! You said once the Undertaking was stopped you would stop being the Vigilante. I had to make a judgement call on what to do. If you do not continue with the Hood.. I never travel in time and no matter how many lives we saved in the Undertaking would mean my death.. And possibly the death of the world as my actions throughout history would have never taken effect." Oliver then said "Then why didn't you talk to me about this?! If you explained the severity about hanging up the hood I never would have!" I looked at him "You seemed so.. Relieved to be done with the hood.. I wasn't going to have you torture yourself for my benefit." Oliver then yelled "But that's what friends do David! We make sacrifices for each other, Something you seem to be unaware of. What.. What baffles me is we had the chance to just let Merlyn die a couple months ago and you helped me stop it! Why?" I looked at him "Because you were determined to save him for Tommy. I warned you that it would be better if he had died. I even told you a week later that I had to allow some things and with hold things against my better judgement. That was it. I did it to keep the timeline intact.. To allow you what you needed in the future to succeed." Oliver then snapped "Then why come back?" I looked at him and said "Because that is what friends do Ollie. If stopping the Undertaking means my death.. So be it. This means something to you, and I can not just stand by and let people die without doing something to stop it.. Which means something to me. The next time we run into Merlyn.. We will kill him. Together. If you will still have me." Oliver and Dig looked at each other and Oliver then said "I need all the help I can get to stop this in time." I nodded "Agreed."

Oliver pulled out a phone and said "Speaking of help." He then called and said "Hello Detective... I don't have a sidekick, if you are refering to the Ghost.. He is right beside me.. And he's my partner. When we need help, we call you. Malcolm Merlyn is planning to level the glades using technology from Unidac industries... I don't know what Merlyn's timetable is so you need to evacuate the Glades immediately, get as many people to safety as you can. Whatever you think of me, Detective, Please... believe this." He then hung up and we continued to try and locate the device. Oliver went to try his connections to Merlyn. Tommy.. And Moria.

While the searched. I trained. I had no contacts.. No JARVIS.. Nothing that could help track the doomsday device. It was obvious Merlyn was keeping everything close to the chest at this point. What I could do.. Was train.. Train harder than I had ever trained before. Merlyn would be prepared for me this time.. And together Oliver and I needed to defeat him. I trained with my sword, as I knew it would come down to a sword fight.. And this is where Merlyn would lose. Oliver came in after a few hours saying "The Undertaking is tonight." I stopped and looked down. "So this is it." Dig then said "Oliver, David, Felicity may have found something." She then held up the list and said "This symbol is a map of the old subway tunnel system." Oliver then said "That was our clue that got us thinking the undertaking is connected to the glades, and David confirmed it." I nodded. Felicity continued "What if it is more specific than that." I then asked "What do you mean?" Felicity then continued "If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area, where would I position it?" Oliver then said "Underground.." I clicked my tongue "Hades is going to be pissed." Dig looked at me "Can we expect help from your..uh.. Uncle I guess it would be?" I shook my head "Gods react, they aren't precautionary beings, any 'help' we would get from my Uncle would be after the fact.. And who knows it if would be help he offered.." Felicity then continued by pulling up something on the computer and saying "Anyways.. This is a geological survey of the tectonic plates running underneath Starling City. This red line here is a known fault line that runs right below the Glades.." Dig then said "About a mile, the fault runs underneath the old tenth street subway line. Dollars to donuts, the seismic device is somewhere along there." Oliver then said "I know where it is.." His phone buzzed and he walked away.

He came back and said "Felicity, pull up the local news please." the news popped up with Moira on the headlines. "My name, is Moira Dearden Queen. I am acting Ceo of Queen Consolidated and god forgive me, I have failed the city. For the past five years, under threat for my life and the lives of my family.. I have been complicit in an undertaking with on horrible purpose...to destroy the glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn. Yes and I have proof that he has killed dozens in his pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband, Robert. Please. If you reside in the Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please." She left the podium. I then said "Well.. Its fair to assume our timeline as shrunk even further now. We need to stop this device NOW, or else all is lost." Oliver walked over to this trunk "I thought Malcolm broke your bow." Dig said "I have another" Ollie said pulling out his second bow.

Felicity then said "I was going over the device schematics. The device can be set for a timed detonation or can be activated by a mobile transmitter" Ollie then said "something Merlyn could have on him." Dig then said "Listen, Oliver, if we can just get our hands on this transmitter, Maybe we don't need to get our hands on the device." I shook my head "No. Merlyn is smarter than that. He will have a back up plan. We can't rely on him not setting a time detonation.. Nor can we rely on just finding the device. Dig, you and Felicity need to get to the device." Ollie then said "I will take on Merlyn." I looked at him "Together this time." He looked at me "Together." I smiled. Dig then said "He will kill you both." I scoffed "Malcolm Merlyn is nothing more than a trained lacky of the League. I am the Grand Mentor of the Assassins. I'd like to see hi try." Ollie then said "I don't know. He's beaten me twice.. You barely beat him when you caught him off guard. I think he knows more than what the League has taught him.. He has to because I know many of their training techniques... I don't know how we will stop him this time." I nodded slowly. He was right. If I used my powers and full abilities.. It would be easy.. But I had to handicap myself for the sake of the timeline and people of Starling City. Dig then said "Okay.. Well how about this time yo bring along something you both didn't have the last time you fought him.. Me" Ollie then said "I can't let you. " Dig then said "I can't let you do this by yourselves. We need to win.. And I am the wildcard. Oliver, David. You two are not alone. You see yourselves as the team.. The fighters. The ones who must put your lives on the line every day. But you aren't alone.. Oliver you have not been alone since you brought me into this.. Us into this. David.. You have spent hundreds of years watching your own back, taking the weight of the world on your shoulders.. You do not have to anymore. Share the load man." He held out both his hands, one to each of us. Oliver and I looked at eachother, and then we both shook his hand "We're out of bows" He said. "I got my gun" Dig said.

Felicity then said "I guess its up to me to do the dismantling." Ollie then said "This whole area is ground Zero. I want you out of here." Felicity then said "If you are not leaving, I'm not leaving. Besides if I don't deactivate the device, who will." Oliver paused. I smirked slightly "And Team Arrow is truely born." He looked at me and pointed a finger "We are not calling ourselves that." He then walked over to the phone and called the detective "I need one more thing from you...I know where Merlyn is keeping the device, It's in an abandoned subway station near puckett street... That's where his wife was murdered. I need someone I can trust to deactivate the device. We have a mutual friend that I think could talk you through it... Right now detective. It needs you." Oliver then turned to us "Team.. Suit up!"

We arrived at Merlyn Global, Oliver and I in the lead, Dig watching our backs. We made our way to Merlyn's office with no trouble. Once we arrived we found it trashed, cops dead. I said "Maybe he is gone." Oliver then said "If he is.. We have truly lost." There was a groan. Oliver ran over and saw it was Tommy. He pulled down his hood and had a private chat. We found a hollowed out part of the wall with a key code "Oliver" I said softly. Dig then took a closer look. "Looks like a false wall." He pulled it back revealing a secret bunker room with Merlyn in the back "Welcome Gentleman. I have been waiting for you, I wanted to see you watch your city die" Oliver then said "Where is the transmitter?" Merlyn replied "Somewhere I can easily get to it." I then said "Give it to us Al Sah-her, and I promise to make your death quick and painless." "I make no such promise" Dig said. Merlyn said "Ahh, The Ghost.. I count Oliver and his first bodyguard, John Diggle. You on the other hand.. Weren't you the guy who had Oliver's back when you hacked into my servers the other day? Mr Shuter was it? League texts state that the Grand Mentor's name was David.. Now that we are all acquainted, ready to watch your city burn." Oliver then growled "Never" We both notched arrows and fired, Dig began firing his gun. We rushed him.

Soon we were fighting hand to hand, Oliver and I using our bows. I had to say it was not going as planned. Merlyn was prepared for this fight, he knew the layout and used it against us. I was kicked back and hit my head off the side of the table, my vision going a little blurry. I stood up and was hit with a throwing knife into my leg, I went down on one knee. Oliver ran to Diggle as he had a knife out of his chest. Diggle said "Stairs, go go." Oliver ran off. I pulled the knife from my leg and then pulled off my mask, wraping it around my legs tightly as a tourniquet. I then limped over to Dig who said "I'm okay.. Just go help Oliver." I nodded and limp-ran my way after him.

When I reached the roof Oliver and Merlyn were fighting. I notched an arrow but the fight was intense to safely fire without hitting Oliver. So I limped my way into the fray. He kicked Oliver back and turned to me "Tonight I shall finally kill the Ghost." He said. I pulled Kveykva from its sheath "Good luck." He pulled his sword and we engaged in sword combat, no one getting a clear opening. We continued to spar for a few more blows before I went for the kill and sliced at his chest, I made contact but he twisted backwards out of it, turning and I suddenly felt cold steel in my side. The slurping sound was the worst as he slide it out. I dropped to my knees gasping, eyes wide open. He pulled my hood out "and with this.. .the Brotherhood finally dies." He said about to kill me but twisted and caught an arrow fired at him by Oliver. It was a stun arrow as it exploded he was thrown back. I watched as Oliver engaged him alone. I tried to move but my body would not allow me, I was frozen.

Merlyn got the upper hand and got Oliver in a choke hold "Don't fight it Oliver, you've lost. The outcome was never uncertain. But don't you worry, your Mother and sister will be joining you in death." I breathed out hard, groaning as I found the strength to move. I stood up and stumbled a bit before picking up my bow and notching an arrow, pointing it at Merlyn. My vision blurred on and off with pain and blood loss. Merlyn looked at me and said "You have lost David. I am not sure why you came to Starling City in the first place.. But nevertheless. You have lost. You can barely stand, I doubt you can see straight. I will kill Oliver, and then I will kill you." I looked at Oliver, he gave me a quick nod, tapping a finger against his chest on the position he wanted it. I pulled back even farther on my bow string, allowing more power. "I came to this City with only one goal. To save it.. No matter the cost." I then waited for the bout of clear vision and fired the arrow. Both Oliver and Malcolm cried out. My arrow went mostly through Oliver and inbedded itself in Merlyn. Oliver was able to pull himself off the arrow and rolled over saying "Thank you, for teaching me, what I'm fighting for. But my father taught me how" He then punched Merlyn.

Felicity came over coms "Oliver, David, Lance did it." Oliver then aid "Its over." I smiled, looking up at the sky. I had done it.. We had done it. Changed history.. Saved the Glades. Merlyn then said "If I have learned anything as a successful business man.. Its..redundancy." My head snapped down "What?" I said, wide eyed. I dropped my bow and my hand clutched my side. Oliver then said "Felicity.. There's another device. There's two of them" Oliver and Dig carried each other over and I slowly shuffled myself over, still in shock as we watched half the glades collapse. Felicity then said "Oliver?" over coms, Oliver replied, "Are you okay?" she replied close to tears "ya... the damage seems to be contained to the east side. Past Wells street." I fell to my knees.. Of course. That explained why half the Glades was newer buildings and half older looking ones when I first came to Starling City. Why did I see it. I looked up at Oliver and yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WOULD BE TWO DEVICES!" He looked at me and said only one word "Laurel." He then ran off, leaving Dig and I on that roof. I looked out at the chaos, rain falling harder at my heightened emotions.. Why.. Why didn't he tell me? I could have stopped this if he had.. We could have won. My being here.. Was pointless. I looked at Dig and said "I need to get out there.. Help people..I need.. To.. Help." I coughed. He looked at me "Niether of us are in any position to do that. Lets get back to the foundry and get patched up, then we can put together a rescue effort." I nodded and we made our way back to the foundry.

Oliver returned a little time later. Tommy had died. He hung up the hood, vowing to never put it back on and take another life. The mission was over. Everything was shut down. He left town. I never said a word to him. Felicity and Dig tried to convince him to stay. But couldn't, and I didn't talk to them either. I spent my time in the foundry, waiting to be erased from existence. I had lost. We had lost.

_**AN: Welcome to the end of season one of Arrow. Things are dark, but as we know... they don't get much better. This was a shorter batch of chapters for a season due to little involvement of the Ghost for the beginning half of season 1. Season two should have the full 23 chapters.. And we will see where that takes us! Please Review so I know what you all think!**_


	13. City of Heroes

It had been 6 months since the Undertaking. Oliver had been out of town that whole time. Thea had to take over Verdant which was good, I got a job with her as a security man for the club. It was a temporary thing I knew. Only a little over a year to go before I would potentially fake my death (possibly actually die). I had not suited up after the Undertaking. What would be the point? I failed at the one thing I was trying to do.. I failed this city. And it was Oliver's fault. He had not told me about the second device. What else did he not tell me about that I could not prevent? No.. My days as the Ghost were behind me. I lived my days in the foundry, Training for the sake of training. I knew one day I would take up the hood one last time, where I would die to make way for younger me to take up the mantle, so I guess I was training for that. Felicity and Diggle would come visit often. The overhauled the foundry, putting in more gadgets and better tech center and mannequin's in glass cases for Oliver's and my suits. This I was okay with as it now reassembled the foundry I started in, in 2014. This meant we were still on course.

It was on this evening Felicity and Diggle came in, Felicity carrying two breif case looking items. I looked at her and said "What are those Fel? Don't you think the Foundry is spruced up enough as it is?" She rolled her eyes "No, ones a gift for you." She placed one in front of me, I went to open it up and she said "And one is for Oliver." I stopped and looked at her "He's come back?" Diggle then said "No. We are going to go get him and bring him home. His Mother's Trial is starting soon and he should be here for it." Felicity then added "And since you refuse to Hood up to help this bleeding city.. We are going to convince Oliver to." I shook my head "No. Don't go running back to him and beg him to come back. He is a liar.. A coward." Diggle then said "Come on man.. He's grieving Tommy. He failed in stopping the Undertaking.. We all did. He just figures it is better for everyone if he remains alone on the Island." I looked at him "You are right Diggle. He did fail this city. Had he just told me about the second device, we wouldn't have a bleeding city to save right now would we?!" Felicity bit her lip and said "Well maybe that is why he didn't tell you.." I looked at her "What?!" She then put up her hands "This future you came from, Starling City was still in trouble, in need of saving. Had he told you how to fully stop the undertaking.. Well that would have destroyed the timeline. Maybe he did it to save you?" I sighed. She was right of course, I then mumbled "He could have still warned me." Diggle then said "Listen man, we came here to convince you to help us get Oliver back. I chartered some rocky transportation and we will need you to catch us if we start falling from the sky." I rolled my eyes and sat in silence for a few moments before a groaned "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice to him." Diggle laughed "After the way he treated you the first couple months of you being on the team, He's got it coming to him." I smirked.

We flew in a metal plane with a questionable pilot who kept speaking in chinese. I didn't bother trying to translate for the others as I knew Felicity was scared enough without me translating about the island being cursed and us going to our deaths. Dig leaned forward "Felicity if you're so scared, why did you sit in the front?" She then replied "It was the only seat with a seatbelt" I smirked "Which will come in handy when we hit the water of course." Dig then looked at me "Which will not happen... thats why we brought you." I rolled me eyes "Of course." The pilot spoke more chienese and Dig replied "I think that means we're here" I shook my head "It means he thinks we are suicidal... but essentially yes.." Dig went back and got ready to parachute down. Felicity looked back "But you said the parachutes were just in case" Dig then said "Yeah, just in case we made it here. Come on." Felicity said "No." I looked at her "Don't worry Fel.. I'll catch you if you fall." She then said "What if you have been lying about your ability to fly?!" I sighed "And earlier this year when catching the Dodger, how else would I have made it to suit up in time to cut him off." She was flustered "I don't know.. Maybe you can run really fast?" I couldn't hold back a smile "I'm not the fastest man alive Fel.. That title will be held by someone else soon enough." Dig then said "We are missing our window. Hurry up!" She reluctantly got ready and they jumped out. I looked at the pilot and said in his language "You tell anyone about what you have heard or seen.. And I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. Thanks for the ride." I then jumped out and dove. I angled myself to be near the pair when they pulled their chute. I flew around them and said "Isn't this fun?!" I grinned. I loved flying and it was a shame I could not do it more than my few needed attempts over the years. Felicity yelled "I think I am going to be sick." Dig's eyes went wide "Wait until we hit the ground!" I then dove for the ground and landed lighting on my feet Once Dig landed I helped him with the chute as Felicity vomited. Dig then opened up his bag and tossed me my gauntlets "Just in case." he said. I nodded and fitted them on as we set off to find Oliver.

We walked along a trail until Felicity stepped on something. I heard the click. A landmine. Dig said "I'll try to disarm it" as he went in with his knife. A voice higher up yelled "You can't!" I twisted and ejected my wrist blades and saw Oliver.. Shirtless, atop a tree with an arrow notched in his bow. My head bowed down not wanting to look at him as my blades retracted. Oliver yelled "Diggle, David. Back away. Felicity... don't move." Dig and I moved, Oliver then fired rappel line arrow and swung down, tackling Felicity off the mine, it exploded but we were not harmed. Diggle turned to Oliver "You're a hard man to find." He shook his head and said "You should not have come here" I nodded "Something we agree upon." Oliver gave me a look but said nothing.

We made our way to an airplane chasis.. Something I recognized from the stories of Slade and Shado training Oliver. "You lived here? Like.. The first time you were here" Dig asked. Oliver said "For some of it. I know why you are here.. I am not coming back to Starling City. I can't. My mission, My father's list. It was a fools crusade, and I failed. Malcolm Merlyn destroyed the glades. Tommy died... and the Hood couldn't stop it. Hell, The Hood and The Ghost from the future couldn't stop it. Plus I may have lost another friend.. All because of the hood. So don't ask me to put it on again. Ever." John then said "This isn't about you being the Vigilante.. This is about you being Oliver Queen. You're mother is in prison, Oliver. Her trials coming up. Thea's out on her own. You're family needs you." Felicity then said "So does the family business. All the bad press after the Undertaking left Queen consolidated ripe for a hostile takeover by Stellamoor international. They have gutted every company they've taken over. Once the gobble up Queen Consolidated, 30,000 employees are going to be out of a job. Including one very blonde I.T expert." Diggle then said "Listen I get why you had to leave Oliver, probably better than anybody else, I've been there. After what happened nobody can blame you for leaving. But it's time to come home." Oliver was silent for a while before he looked at me "You have been quiet David. Why aren't you fighting for my return?" I didn't look at him "because I don't want it." was all I said. He was silent some more before agreeing.

A few days later we arrived back in Starling City. I rode in the front with Dig. The Ride was silent, until Oliver asked "Who's Blood?" Dig then said "A guy who wants to save this city. Fill yours and David's shoes." Felicity then went over info she had on Stellmoor internation with Oliver. Oliver decided to visit Thea first and we obliged. While that was going on.. The mayor was killed by a group of Terrorist/Vigilantes known as the Hoods. I am not sure what went down with Oliver when he found out.. I was busy working security at the Club for Thea. After closing I was walking to report to Thea the club was cleared when I overheard her talk with Roy. She went to breeze past me but I grabbed her arm to stop "Hold on there Miss Queen, where are you off to in such a rush' She snapped "Working." I then said "Listen.. Thea.. I get why you aren't visiting your mom.." She groaned "Ugh.. Not you too." I let go of her arm and held up hands in surrender "I may not be Roy.. You may only control my paycheck, but that doesn't mean I can't care about you. I know you want to hurt your mom by staying away.. But I also know its hurting you." She rolled her eyes "How would you know that?" I bit my lip slightly before I said "Because its hurting me." She raised an eyebrow "Your mother killed thousands?" I chuckled slightly "No thats my father. My mom is the sweetest person you will ever meet." She then asked "Then why do you stay away from her?" I sighed "Because I hurt her. I made a wish once... feels like lifetimes ago. I got what I wished.. But because of my new obligation I had to leave her. I broke her heart.." She then touched my arm, though I do not know if she did it consciously "Why don't you go back?" I shook my head "I can't know.. I made too many choices.. Too many commitments. I can't see her again. But you.. You can see your mom, you may be angry now. Trust me though, anger wares off and you can't be this angry at someone unless you feel strongly about them...even if they lied to you and held secrets from you that lead to deaths of thousands..." I trailed off.. Realizing I had stopped referencing Moira Queen.. And was referencing my anger to Oliver Queen. She smiled and hugged me "Thank you David.. I don't know what I would do without you anymore." I hugged her back "All part of the job Miss Queen.. All part of the job." She pulled back and smirked slightly "That never grows old." She then walked off.. And I was left to contemplate my feelings.

Another day went by, Oliver was attacked but was alive, so I didn't worry about it. I didn't go see him. I did not care to. I was not ready to make amends.. Nor was I ready to just be his body guard again. I liked my gig at the club. Thea and I had grown close and I had liked that. Not to mention I was building a friendship with Roy. That was nice as I was unsure if future me would be able to build a friendship now that Oliver and I had hung up the hood, so it was nice to do it now. I was working security walking the floors at the club that night, when suddenly I was hit over the head and hit the floor.. Blacking out for a moment.

When I came too, the Hoods were holding the floor hostage yelling for Oliver Queen. I squeezed my eyes shut to push past my pounding headache. I looked around and noticed I was near the door down to the bunker. I contemplated whether to stand up to the goons as a security guard.. But I knew better..they would just shoot me. So I slowly made my way to the door, punched in the code and went downstairs.

I suited up for the first time since the Undertaking, my suit having been repaired in my down time. It felt oddly good to be back in the suit. I grabbed my bow and went to the door. before opening it I pulled up my hood. I allowed myself a quick smirk before opening the door and slipping through. I then notched a rappel arrow and zipped up to the second floor. I then stood there watching as The Hood's got a hold of Thea and started inching her towards the door, saying they would settle for this Queen. Roy had a gun and was warning them to stop. I then said with my voice changer on "The Queens are under my protection." The whole crowd gasped and looked up. I notched an arrow as the one Hood said "Ghost.. We are on the same side. . the side of Justice." I then said "You are on the side of anarchy.. Of revenge, not justice. Thea Queen is innocent in the scheme of the Undertaking. Let. Her. Go. Or I will put you down." One of the other hoods said "If you aren't with us then you are the enemy too!" He then shot at me, I dove out of the way but the bullet still caught me in the shoulder. I groaned but forced myself to get up. I had not been quick enough. They had gotten away. I jumped down and stumbled on the landing before chasing after them. I heard tires squeeling as I got to the exit. I ran out into the street but they were gone. Roy was not far behind me. He said "We've got to go after them!" I glanced sideways at him "We? We do nothing Harper. I will find them." He looked at me and said "My god you've been shot, you're bleeding." I tried to stay un responsive as I replied "It's nothing. I've been through worse. Harper.. What you did tonight was reckless.. Brave.. But still reckless. Don't do something like that again." He then said angerly "I've had too since you and the Hood have disappeared. Where is he anyways? Is he following the hoods?" I then said "The Hood and I do not work together anymore." He was about to say something when Sirens sounded. He then said "Get out of here Ghost, go back to hiding. Its what Ghosts do anyways." I just said "I will find Thea." I then turned and ran, going for the alley where I slipped back into the Foundry unseen to address my wound.

I sat atop one of the tables self stitching my wounds when Oliver, Felicity and Dig came in as Felicity said "We fixed up the place.. Figuring you would come back around eventually." Oliver then saw me and came over to me he asked "What happened?" Diggle then said "Nice to see you in the suit again man." I shook my head "Didn't do much good. I was too slow, got shot and they got away." Oliver then said "Let me finish that." I didnt answer and moved away from him as I finished the stitch. He sighed then said "We need to find these guys." Felicity then admitted "I've been trying ever since you got back.. I've got to admit though I thought Oliver would hood up before David." Oliver then turned to me and said "You stopped being the Ghost?" I gave him a pointed look "No point. I failed my mission.. One doomed from the start." Oliver just shook his head and said "Thea's boyfriend said one of the Hood's was missing his hand. Maybe a veteran? Check hospital records, any males that have had surgical amputations on their extremities." Felicity then said "Cross referencing for age and race... got one. Jeff Deveau. African american, late thiries." I then asked "What else can you get on him?" She then responded "Ex- marine, would explain how he can handle himself." Oliver interrupted "And get the drop on David." He looked at me and nodded. I shook my head "No. You don't get to come back here after dropping off the face of the earth and try to gain back my loyalty with a cheap attempt to flatter me" He stepped up "That was not what I was doing! What is with you anyways? This is the most you have talked to me since the undertaking." I then yelled "BECAUSE I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT! IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD ME ABOUT THE SECOND DEVICE. I COULD HAVE SAVED THIS CITY! YOU LIED TO ME OLIVER! I TRUSTED YOU!." Felicity interjected "Guys! You an kill eachother later.. I found the motive. He and his wife were trying to make it across the 52nd street bridge when it collapsed... in the undertaking.. She didn't make it." I clenched my fist in anger. More deaths that would have been avoided had Oliver told me.

I walked away as did Oliver. Both of us examining our own equipment (which was on display in this new layout of the bunker.) Felicity dug up some more on where the Other Hoods could have come from. Oliver then said "Give me an address" I then sighed and said "I'm coming with you.. To save Thea. I promised Roy." I noticed Dig and Felicity smile and I shook my head slightly. "One. Last. Time." I clarified. Felicity then said "Then you will need the gifts. She gestured to the two cases. We opened our cases. I found inside the bow I used when I first took over the mantle of Blue Lightning in 2014. Black Compound bow, dark blue string.. Blue hue to the whole bow. Oliver's was simlar, but with a green string and hue. This told me the timeline was headed in the right direction. Felicity said "I had them custom made.. Are they okay?" Oliver and I nodded.

Felicity then said "You were right. Once I signed on and stopped thinking about all the bodies you dropped, cause I knew that being the Hood and the Ghost meant occasionally being a killer. But maybe there is another way?" Oliver then said "They have my sister, what other way is there?" We suited up and headed out.

Thea was trying to reason with the crooks when we arrived, however she was not successful. The lead man was about to put a bullet in her head when Oliver notched an arrow and fired, disarming the man. "Get away from her!" He yelled. I notched an arrow and pulled back the draw string, amazed at how easy it felt yet knew how powerful it would be. The men opened fire and we dropped behind cover. Oliver went right I went left. We snuck around the wall and attacked 2 of the men ourselves. I noticed Oliver did not kill and I could help but feel a twitch on my lips. I took on the same challenge and knocked my guy out with a swift few hits to the head. I then noticed the lead man escorting Thea at gun point. Oliver and I quickly glanced at eachother before running. Oliver cut him off when I snuck up behind. Oliver said "Let. Her. Go." the Hood guy then said "If I let her go there will be no justice.. No justice for people like the Queens. You showed us how to get justice on them." I then notched an arrow and said "We were wrong." He was distracted long enough for Oliver to fire, sending him tumbling over the edge. Oliver ran forward and grabbed him, to stop him from falling. I ran up to Thea and ejected a wrist blade, cutting her bonds. "Go, Miss Queen." He raised an eyebrow before Oliver yelled "Go! Get out of here" He then struggled to carry the man up, so I helped him. We had just completed a mission with no bodies dropped.. I had to admit it was a good feeling.

Oliver took the men to Detective Lance, I went back to the Foundry.. To take off the suit one last time. I then left to pick up the keys for a new appartment I had looked into once Oliver got back.

The next night I went to the club for my shift to find Thea there alone. I walked up to her "My god Thea, are you alright.. I'm so sorry. One minute I was standing, next I was on the ground waking up and you were gone!" She looked at me "Were you now?" I nodded. She then said "I know you did your best.. Luckily the Ghost came to our rescue.. He seemed a little rusty though." I shrugged "Well maybe he has been out of the game too long." She shook her head "Something is going on between him and the Hood.. I picked up tension when they rescued me.. And something about the Ghost.. Hmm." She trailed off. I smiled "Well I am glad you are alright." She smiled back "_thank you. _I visited my mother by the way.. Went pretty well. All thanks to you and Roy." I chuckled "Glad to me of service Miss Queen." She raised an eyebrow, then turned and left. I went downstairs as I knew I needed to tell the team of my choice.

They were already downstairs. Felicity grinned "I'm happy the 4 of us are together again.. Back in the arrow business" Oliver and I both said "No". I then said "I came back to tell you I'm hanging up the Hood.. For good this time. I can't work with someone I don't trust.. And I won't just work with him to keep the timeline intact.. Especially because I can't trust anything he told me in the future... I'm taking control of my own destiny for a change." They all started talking, I stopped them with a look and then pointed at Oliver and said "No.. You.. You don't get to save a say Oliver! We had a deal when I joined the team at the start of the year. If I failed, you would kill me. Well I failed. However since its your fault I failed, I 'm not going to honor the killing me bit.. You don't have the right to. But I am leaving the team. The Ghost is no more. He was a shadow of darkness who's sole purpose was to correct the timeline and stop the Undertaking. He failed. I'm done." I then turned and left, planning to just work at Verdant until Iron Thunder came to Starling City, where I would hide until he time traveled and then offically give up that mantle as well.. I didn't deserve to wear that armor."


	14. Identities

Just another normal night at the club working security, walking the floor to ensure no fights started. I saw Oliver and Dig talking, but did not go up to them. They were probably talking shop, something I was not privy to anymore. Nor did I want to talk to them. They would both probably try to convince me to come back.. And when I had no ill will towards Diggle, I was still mad at Oliver. I did however saw Thea looking distressed on the phone, so I walked over to her "Everything okay Miss Queen?" She looked at me "No. Its Roy.. He's been arrested again." I sighed "Trying to be the Hero again huh?" She nodded. I said "Do you want me to drive you?" She smiled slightly at me "Seems like I get to see what its like to have a body guard now." I chuckled "Guess so." and we left.

To my dismay, Oliver tagged along. We waited outside the interogation room in silence. Thea paced. Oliver and I sat across from eachother, staring eachother down. Then the door opened and Thea rushed Roy "Are you okay?" He replied "Fender bender" Laurel walked out and said "He totaled his car playing Hood jr." Roy then said "At least it wasn't my car." Thea hushed him "Don't say anything, I already called you an attorney." Laurel then chipped in and said "That won't be necessary, we're not pressing charges. So long as he stops getting himself into trouble." Thea then said "Might as well tell him to give up breathing." I then said "He keeps up what he is doing and he will be." I then turned to Laurel and said softly "Don't worry Ms Lance, I'll keep an eye on Roy." She then said "First you're looking after Ollie.. Now Thea and her boyfriend, you really take you job seriously don't you Mr...uuh" I finished "Shuter." Oliver then said "Oh David is more than just my security guard. He is a friend now." Laurel then smiled "Well then a friend of Ollie's is a friend of mine. Listen.. Ask Roy if he knows anything about the Vigilantes. He obviously has forged some sort of connection with them. I think it goes both ways. The Hood and the Ghost rescued him from the mad man a few months ago.. And just last week the Ghost saves him from the Hoods, that just doesn't happen." Oliver glanced at me before saying "Doesn't sound like the Vigilante's to have a groupie." Laurel then said "That's just it, we don't know anything about the Vigilantes.. Except for every time they show up, all hell breaks loose. They have to be stopped." Laurel then walked away.

Oliver and I walked up to Thea and Roy. Oliver then said "David, Thea, could you go bring the car around." I nodded and guided Thea out "He's not going to kill him, is he?' Thea asked teasingly I shrugged "You're brother ain't a killer is he?" Thea laughed "Ollie? Not a chance." I rolled my eyes "Then you have nothing to worry about Miss Queen."

A couple nights later I was working at the club, stories had spread about the Hood almost being arrested by the cops.. Caught in a fight with the motorcycle gang that was stealing fema shipments to Glade memorial. Was I a little worried about Oliver? Yes I was. Despite wanting to hate him, I did still care for him and wanted him to live, and not just because of the timeline. Did that mean I wanted to return to the team? No. Diggle and Felicity could watch Oliver's back, he did not need me. Thea needed me, Roy even needed me. My place was at the club, not underneath it.

I was not on duty for long before Felicity was suddenly in front of me "David, I need you to come with me, now." she said. I shook my head "No Fel.. I already told you I am out." She gave a stern look and said "Unless you want me to hack SHIELD servers to get your younger self to come help, you will come with me now." I sighed and did as I was blackmailed to do. I went downstairs expecting to see Oliver and John there, but the foundry was empty. I looked at Felicity and asked "What is so urgent?" She then said "First of, I know you have only been off the team for a week.." I cut her off "I've been off the team for months.. I only wore the hood one last time to save Thea." She shook her head "Either way, I need you to put it on one more time." I shook my head "If Oliver thinks he can get me to join back up through you he is sadly mistaken." She shook her head "Oliver and John do not know you are here. When I brought it up Oliver even said you had made your choice and we had to honor it." I sighed "Fel.. Cut to the chase" She then said "Oliver and John are stopping China White from stealing medical supplies headed for the Glades. White has teamed up with a big burly guy with knife claw.. Things." I furled an eyebrow and said "But Dig is out in the field with Oliver, so He will be fine. Oliver wouldn't have Dig in the field if he did not feel he was ready." Felicity then said "Or... He is doing the best with what he's got because the person he wants to watch his back is being stubborn. Besides.. Diggle isn't fighting. He is stealing the truck himself so the Triad don't get it." I held up a hand "Hold up. Oliver is taking on both White and the Claw guy.. When the claw guy kicked his butt the other night?" Felicity nodded "Thus why you are here." I looked at my suit, hesitating. Felicity then said "You know, you mentioned in the future Oliver is alive and well and we are team... we can't do that if there is no team." I continued to stare at my suit and said "What are you talking about? There is a team?" She looked at me "You once said, the original team arrow was Oliver.. John, me...and the Blue Lightning. Or so Oliver tells me." I chuckled slightly and said "Blue Lightning? Doesn't exist." She smiled and said "He could. Sounds like he just needs to make a choice... but make it snappy Lightning, Oliver needs his partner." I grinned at the name and chuckled, looking at the suit. I had to make a choice.. But I didn't have to make it right now.. Right now action was required.

I took my bike to the Fema site. When I got there the Truck was gone. I heard the unmistakable sound of arrows being fired and quickly ran towards it. It was in a second of the FEMA warehouse. I quickly climbed up the shelving units and leapt from unit to unit, getting closer. Finally I saw Oliver on the ground, Arrow notched with the Knife man closing in on him. The guy said "Keep firing those arrows.. You were foolish to face me alone" I notched a special arrow and fired, hitting him in the back. Tranqulizer ejecting into his bloodstream. I then said "He isn't alone." I jumped down and hit him with my bow on the way to the ground, knocking him out. I landed on one knee and stood up, holding a hand out to Oliver. He took it and I helped him up "Where's White?" Oliver replied "Probably chasing after Dig in the truck, come on." That was it. No thank you, no gratitude. Always focused on the mission. We split up each to get our own bikes. We then sped off to find Diggle.

Oliver got there first and used a bolo arrow to trap China White to the nearby post as she went in for the kill on Dig. I followed up with one of my own. Both Oliver and I got off our bikes. White said "What? Didn't follow up with the kill Ghost? You know, you two have changed. You would have both killed me by now." Oliver ignored her and told Dig "The police can take the shipment the rest of the way." Dig and I nodded at eachother and went to leave when White said "They still will not see you as more than just the enemy. You will never be anything bu a criminal to them, which means you will never be a hero." Oliver then said "As long as the city is safe.. It doesn't matter." I then said "But you are wrong. We can change.. They can change too. Think on that when you rot in prison." We then left.

I hung up my hood one more time. I did not say a word to anyone. Felicity gave me a look but I ignored her. Oliver stopped me "Hey.. Thank you for coming to assist. I know you didn't have to." I gave him a side glance "I may be trying to rewrite my destiny.. But I couldn't jeopardize the future for it. That being said it looks like you didn't need my help anyways." He pointed at me "That is where you are wrong David. I will always need your help. Think on that.. And if you want to talk... drop by my office at Queen consolidated later. The door is always open to you." I gave a stiff nod and walked out.

I didn't want to kill anymore... if I got the chance to wear the Iron Thunder suit again in a year in a half.. I wanted to wear it without tainting the name with blood. Being the Ghost.. I couldn't do that. One of the many reasons I had given up the hood. But something Felicity had said stuck with me.. I had to make a choice. Blue Lightning and the Ghost were different. Yes they were the same guy in the same suit. But the Ghost was a stone cold killer.. It had been my mark for hundreds of years. I relied heavily on that fear with the Templars. Blue Lightning was also a symbol of fear.. But he was also a hero. Someone the city was glad had returned when I donned the suit back in 2014. I could be the Blue Lightning.. I could be better.

I walked in to Oliver's office, passing Felicity at the coffee machine, who grinned at me. She had to know what me coming to talk meant. I entered just as Oliver was saying "I was blind to other people that could be suffering too." He then looked up at me. Dig looked at me too and he said "I will leave you two to talk... Not to mention we are getting dangerously close to hug territory so I need to fall back" He then patted my shoulder as he left. Oliver and I were alone. I began to say "Oliver I.." He cut me off "No.. You have nothing to explain David. I do. I know you are angry at me for something I will do.. Or more like will not do. I will not tell you about the second device therefore stopping you changing the timeline and saving this City. Believe me.. I was as baffled as you were. I lost Tommy that day.. I could have prevented that. Why didn't I? Honestly I didn't realize until very recently. If I let you change the timeline.. I have no reason to stop killing. I don't want to kill anymore.. That was why I wanted to give up the hood. Tommy dying was my motivation to find a different way.. Be someone else.. Be something else. I know killing holds the same weight for you.. That Iron Thunder was not a cold blooded killer. I don't tell you everything.. Because I want us to become the best possible versions of ourselves we can be. Plus I wouldn't want to lose my friend to the timeline." I nodded slowly, surprised by his honesty "You will sacrifice Tommy for me..?' He shook his head "For Starling City..and for you I guess yes." I nodded again "I am sorry Oliver.. I was angry at myself for failing.. And I put that on you. I realize I can't blame you anymore." He then said "We are all to blame for the undertaking... but we have a chance to right those wrongs. Starling City still needs saving... and I need my partner. I can't call all the shots by myself can I?" I smiled "Wait.. Like real partners? No side lining me, trusting me.. Equals?" He smiled back "Equals, For real this time." He held out his hand.. I hesitated and said "New approach.. New names right?" He nodded "The Hood and the Ghost are tainted. I am more than a Hood.. And you are no longer a Ghost. You already have your name of course, Blue Lightning. I still need mine. I was hoping you could help me out with that?" I chuckled "Well.. We are called Team Arrow... You are its head.. The Arrow of justice... or perhaps we should just shorten that to.. The Arrow." He rolled is eyes "First.. We are still not calling ourselves that.. Second.. Deal." I shook his hand and said "Deal." Felicity then walked in with 2 cups of coffee and gave one to each of us "Just one. Consider it a welcome back gift Lightning." I chuckled and sipped the coffee. I then said "So does Big man Boss Oliver need help with his work?" He raised an eyebrow "Got experience running a fortune 500 company" I chuckled and took a seat "No.. But I do have experience keeping a friend company." He smiled slightly and began to work "Deal."


	15. Broken Dolls

"_Lightning, get down here, now"_ Was the text that I received from Felicity. I informed another security guard I was taking a break and to cover my position as I covertly made my way to the keypad. I input the code and walked down the stairs. "Dig, Fel, whats happening?" Diggle looked at me "Apparently Oliver decided to give Laurel another hooded visit and she called half the force in with a silent alarm. Oliver seems to have got away but he hasn't made it back yet" I sighed "I'll hood up and find him." I began to suit up and I was just strapping on my weapons when Oliver walked in. I smirked at him "And here I thought I had to save your ass." He then said "You almost did." Felicity said "Yeah, because going after actual bad guys is so last year." Oliver then said angerly "To her I am the bad guy." Felicity then said "Since when?" Oliver replied "Since I didn't make it to Tommy in time." I looked down "She forgives you Ollie..Be patient.." Felicity looked at me before saying "How did you get out of there?" Oliver then looked at me and said "I had help from a masked blonde woman in black. Anyone you know David?" I was silent for a second. Was the huntress back in town... or did Sara finally make her debut in Starling City as the Canary? Well since Oliver knew what the Huntress looked like.. It had to be Sara. I nodded "Yes. She is not a threat.. She is an ally.. And I believe may be a team member in the future." John then said "If you could tell us who it is that saves us the trouble of having to find her." I chuckled "This one I can't John.. Spoilers. But you can track her using her Canary Cry.. The sonic thing I bet she used saving your ass Ollie." He nodded "I don't like the idea of another player in town.. Future ally or not." Felicity nodded "I'm on it."

I watched Ollie and Dig spar as Felicity worked. I watched their techniques "Good job Dig, you are getting better. Maybe one day you will be good enough to fight me" Oliver looked at me "Did you just say you are better than me?" I laughed "Like it or not Oliver... I do have stuff I can teach you..Assassin training, for when you are ready to take my instruction." Felicity then said "That may have to wait. I do have something on our mystery woman.. Multiple reports of a masked blonde woman attacking.. Attackers. She put five would be rapists in the hospital so far" I nodded "Sounds like her." Oliver then said "So she is targeting criminals." I nodded "As I mentioned.. An ally." Diggle then said "First David.. Then the Hoods.. Now her.. Looks like you started a movement Oliver." Oliver then said "I don't want to start a movement. David was the only good to come of that.. And technically he came first so he does not count. So we catch her.. And stop her. I'm not letting this city get overrun by vigilantes" I chuckled. Oliver looked at me "Don't tell me I do?" I shook my head "Not overrun.. Just.. More than us. We are called the OG team for a reason."

The phone on the table vibrated. Felicity answered it "Hi Detective." Oliver and I both looked at her in shock. She took down an address and said "I'll see he gets your message." She then handed Oliver the Address "Tonight. Meet Lance. He needs help." Oliver and I looked at eachother "Lance has finally decided to see our value it seems" I said. Oliver nodded "Agreed."

Oliver stood on top of the ledge on the roof of the meeting place, I stood on the roof over the door to the stairs, waiting for Lance. When he appeared Oliver said with his voice changer "So.. Miss Smoak gives you a way to call me now." Lance then said "She vouches for you and you told me that you're trying to help the city without dropping bodies, is that true?" Oliver then said "What do you think?" Lance then said "Well lets just say I am willing to be convinced. This city is hurting, and the police.. I always thought we didn't need to go outside of the law to find justice, but in light of recent events, I'm not so sure anymore." I jumped down and landed beside Oliver, saying "And that is where we come in." Lance let lose a small chuckle "So the two of you are working together again.. I guess giving the circumstances thats good." I nodded. Lance then dropped a file for us to read "Barton Mathis. The media calls him the doll maker. Because he suffocates his victims with flexible polymer that he pours down their throats and then dresses them up like dolls. I put him away, because of the quake...He's out and killing again." Oliver and I looked over the file. I was outraged at what this guy was doing. It was sickening. Oliver then said "These are from 6 yeas ago" Quintin then said "That's my personal file." I then said "Maybe it's not just the file that's personal." Lance then spoke holding back rage "Mathis killed eight girls before I got him last time. I don't want any more on my conscience." Oliver then responded "So why don't you let the police do their jobs" Lance scoffed "I could say the same thing to you two. They're spread so thin they can't even risk letting the public know that Mathis is out. You said you're trying another way? Maybe I am, too?" I then said "We will track him down Detective. Thank you for giving us this olive branch." He went for the door then looked back at me "Don't make me regret it." Oliver then said "We won't." Lance left and we headed back to the foundry to give Felicity the file before hitting the streets to find more information.

We returned later and Oliver asked "Lance's file, you find anything?" Diggle then said "He ramped up to one kill every thee days" I said "Well that gives us two to catch him. Whats the connection between the victims?" Diggle then said "young, pretty. According to Lances file, he couldn't figure out how he chose them. Barton Mathis doesn't have any family or known acquaintances. Lone wolves are harder to catch." I nodded "Which is why the Templars had such a hard time tracking me over the centuries. But one lone wolf can find another." Oliver then said "But Lone wolves also have a right to an attorney. Call Lance. Tell him to set up a meeting for tonight." Felicity asked "Where?" Oliver replied "At the office of whoever represent Barton Mathis." Felicity then said "I'm assuming this takes priority of finding out the identity of your secret admirer." Oliver looked at me and said "Well young girls are in trouble.. Maybe both problems have the same solution hmm?" I nodded "There's a good shot of that, yes. But on the safe side.. Have Roy find her will ya?" He nodded "Smart move Lightning, care to join?" I nodded and we left for the ally in full Vigilante garb.

Roy was taking out some recycling when he turned around to see me and Oliver standing there. He said "Hey.. I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you again. And The Ghost too.. I thought you two weren't working together anymore." I then said "We resolved our differences." Oliver then said "There's someone new in town– a woman. She's targeting men who target women." Roy then said "I know. I've seen her." I then said "Find her.. But don't engage." Oliver then finished by saying "Leave that to us." We then both turned and left, to do a little interrogation of a certain lawyer friend of Barton Mathis.

The Detective was the first to emerge, asking questions "Come back with a detectives badge, or a court order... what you find that funny?" Lance then said "Just a little." Oliver emerged next saying with his voice changer "Where do we find him." I then emerged behind Lance and said "Talk... or we make you talk." I ejected a wrist blade to prove a point. The lawyer kept looking between the two of us and said "Iron Hieghts prison." Oliver then said "He got out!" The Lawyer looked at me and Olier before exclaiming "What? How?" I then growled "You spent hours with him. Where would he run? WHERE?!" "I don't know, I don't know I swear" He stammered. I then said "Oh.. You sound scared. How about we make you terrified since you won't talk." I nodded slightly at Oliver who shot the man in the shoulder. Lance then yelled out "What the hell are you doing?! I thought you were done killing people!" Oliver then said "He will live" Lance then said "Yeah, but he'll report me to my lieutenant!" Oliver then said "He won't talk to anyone" Lance replied "What makes you so sure?" Oliver then growled at the Lawyer "Because he has another shoulder." Oliver then grabbed the arrow and pushed it in a little, getting the lawyer to cry out in pain. I then grabbed the man's hair and ejected my wrist blade and yelled "Talk! Or I start cutting off facial features!" The man then said "Okay okay okay! There.. There is another place. He was always drawing it. Sketching. His cell walls were covered with the place." Lance then sad "Yeah well., what's the place? Was it in Starling City?" The Lawyer said "Yeah.. The Bisque Museum. He said the building reminded him of Germany, where porcelain dolls were invented. " I then whispered by his ear "was that so hard?" then we left for the Bisque museum.

Oliver and I snuck in, Lance talked to the front desk lady. When we rendezvoused the Detective said "The lady at the desk said a guy matching Mathis' description checked in last week, room 52 and he paid in cash... now listen, just so we're clear. When we go through that door, we're here to arrest Mathis, okay, not to torture him." Oliver then replied "You asked for my help." I then said "We have no reason to torture him Detective..We go in, cover his escape, and you arrest him. Thats why you are tagging along." He nodded "Better be. Lets go." He pulled out his gun. I readied an arrow just in case, and Oliver did the same. We entered, but the room was empty, except for a little porcelain doll with a new paper cutting of when the Dollmaker got captured. There was a phone in front of it that began to ring. The detective picked it up. Oliver then said into coms "Felicity, we need a trace." She replied "On it." The detective began talking to the doll master. He then mentioned letting her go and my head snapped to Oliver "Felicity, hurry." "Hurrying" she replied. Lance began to beg to dollmaster to release the girl and Oliver said "Felicity!" She replied "I'm trying but he's blocking the trace!" But it was too late. I then looked at Oliver before saying "Detective, you work with the police to find the body.. We will be traking down some new leads. We will have Felicity contact you once we have something." We then parted ways.

Oliver and I both returned to the foundry, waiting for news. Finally a couple hours later Felicity stated "The police found her body over an hour ago." Oliver then asked "Does the body provide any forensic evidence a CSI could go over and we could.. Approprate?" Diggle replied "They sent everything over to a private lab" I smirked "Which I'm sure our lovely Felicity Smoak can get into in a heartbeat, am I right Fel?" She then looked at me and said "God I really wish you hadn't set me up like that.. Because no. They took their system offline.. Seems like someone hacked into a lot of police-related systems last year." Oliver then said "Then we do it like we did the Merlyn job. David.. I need you to stay here and be ready in case we get a lead that you can follow up on...Felicity.. Call Lance."

They found out how the dollmaker chose his victims.. And Mermaid... face cream. I looked at Felicity just as they discovered this and said "Fel, I need you to go over the main addresses of every victim to date.. Cross reference for locations you can buy this face cream. Maybe we can find one where he tends to kidnap his victims. Great find. Oliver, please give the Detective my appreciation as well. We couldn't have figured this out without him."

Oliver returned shortly after wanting to know what we have learned. Felicity said "Well its made from crushed mother of pearl and its super high end, its only carried in a handful of boutiques and its marketed for women with extremely delicate completions" Oliver then said "He picks the victims for their skin. The cream is how he finds them." Felicity then said "Only 4 stores in the city carry it and three have surveillance systems. I've run facial recognition through all of them looking for Mathis, but come up empty." I then said "Then he must be waiting for them outside the store.. Or is at that fourth store." Dig then said "Okay so we do the same. 4 stores, 4 of us. Easy." Oliver then replied "That could take days. He's probably out there right now looking for another girl." Felicity then replied "So that's what we give him. I'll go to the stores that carry mermaiden and buy it in each one to cover our bases." I looked at her "No. How about instead of getting yourself killed, you run facial on our two most recent victims to see if we can narrow down the search area. " She shook her head "I already thought of that. We can't go off of that alone, there's a chance it could narrow down a store.. Or it could just prove how random it is. No this is the most efficient way to find him." Dig then said "It's too dangerous!" Felicity stood up and said "More dangerous than going undercover in a mob casino, or jumping our of a plane? Its my life. Its my choice." I then pointed out "Both times I was there to protect you.. And I seem to remember you almost dying both times." She looked at me "My choice Lightning." I sighed and let her win.

Oliver and I kept watch from the rood adjacent to each store.. Making sure to be within rescuing distance of Felicity when she needed it. Felicity said over coms "Left the last store. You're going to reimburse me for these right? I saved my receipts." I then said "You volunteered." Oliver just shook his head and said "Go to the rendezvous point. Stay in public." Lance then said over coms "Just for the record I am not a fan of dangling helpless girls in front of psychopaths like meat." I then said "She is far from helpless Detective. She has us." He replied "Wow she must really believe in you then." Oliver replied "So did your daughter." The Detective replied "She suffered a loss. Grief's got a way of shifting a person's beliefs but then you know all about that. You've lost people too right?" Oliver stopped in his tracks and looked at me before replying "Why would you say that?" Lance replied "Why else would you be doing this? My youngest, she died." I looked at Oliver before looking away, knowing full well Sara was alive and in Starling City right now. I wanted nothing more than to tell them this.. But that would shift their focus.. And right now it needed to be on Felicity. Oliver replied "I'm sorry." Quintin continued "Less than a month after it happened I ended up catching the Doll Maker case. Threw myself into it. I think on some level with each girl I was trying to save...Sara. Just like with Sara.. I couldn't. He killed 8 girls Sara's age before I caught him" Felicity then cut in "Someone's coming."

Oliver and I peaked over the roof and saw Felicity being followed by a man in a suit and bowler hat. Felicity then said "Ok I'm going to admit to being seriously wigged out right now... well false alarm but next time I offer up to be bait for a serial killer please turn me down." She then walked into an ally out of our line of sight and there was a scream. Oliver and I jumped into action, running to a roof top that we could get eyeline. Lance called for police backup. Oliver loosed an arrow hitting the doll maker in the back and we both ziplined down. Oliver stopped to check on felicity whilst Lance and I ran after the target. We ran through some plastic draped door ways before a plank of wood came out of no where and hit the detective in the fact. I slid to a stop and turned to Mathis pointing a gun at me "Don't move Ghost. Or I will find a way to kill you" I went for an arrow when I noticed his trigger finger begin to move and I dove out of the way. There way a gun shot, followed by the sound of an arrow hitting metal and the gun sliding on the ground. I began to stand up just a there was a sound of police sirens. By the time I turned around Mathis was gone. Lance looked at both of us and said "Go! Get out of here!" We nodded and ran off. The good news was Felicity had not been harmed.. Bad news was our gambit had come up empty.

The next day I was at work in Verdant, preparing for my shift when I saw Oliver and Thea talking. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it to see a text from Felicity _"News. Now."_ I noticed Oliver looking at his phone before asking Thea to change the channel. I walked up to them as I saw the headline. Quintin and Laurel had been kidnapped. Oliver turned an ran for the foundry and I was about to do the same before Thea grabbed my arm and said "Do your best. Please." I looked at her "What?" She shook her head and said "Go.. You have the night off. Do what you need to do." I didn't have time to argue and ran off myself.

I made it down in time to hear Diggle say "Perfect place to make some Dolls after the quake." Oliver looked at his suit and said "Not tonight it isn't." I nodded and went for my suit and began to suit up "The police would have tracked it same as we did." I then said "We're faster." We suited up and headed out.

We both broke in through glass on the roof. I chose my spot as it brought be right down near laurel. I had Kveykva out and used my weight to slice through the tube that was attached to her mouth about to fill her with the liquid that would harden and kill her. The excess liquid spilled out and she was safe. The doll maker ran off. Lance was cut free by Oliver and said "Do whatever you need to do.. Just get him. Get him!" Oliver looked at Laurel and I quicked him by saying with my voice changer on "Arrow. This way!" We then ran off after him.

We made our way up a floor to get the height advantage. We got into position just as Sara had arrived and looked to be dealing with Mathis herself. Oliver and I both notched arrows. Just as it looked like Sara had defeated Mathis he pulled a chain and pipes fell on top of her. I then said "Now!" We both fired our arrows, the force of which sending Mathis flying back into a different pipe. We both landed. And stood in front of him. Oliver then said " Barton Mathis.. You have failed this city." I then said "You are going back to prison.. To rot." Sara then said from behind us "No he's not." She threw something at him, impaling him in the chest, killing him. We turned around 'Where is she?" Oliver asked. I shook my head "I don't know. But something tells me she will be back soon enough." He looked at me "And next time. We catch her. Go back to the foundry.. I am going to make sure Laurel and Quintin are alright.. Don't worry.. I will tell the detective you were following a lead on another case.. Which will ne true." I nodded "Okay. Don't do anything stupid." He nodded and we parted ways.

Later on that night once Oliver had returned he said "We need to find this woman." Felicity then asked "To catch her or send her a thank you note?" Oliver then replied "That depends." Felicity asked "On what?" Oliver then said "What side she's on." I then said "Well sounds like the sooner you find out.. The better. Lets catch a Canary."


	16. Crucible

Oliver and I had split up to cover more ground. Deadly weapons had entered Starling City.. And we were committed to stop it. I tracked down a group of four guys patrolling the glades with these weapons.. 4 against 1... a little unfair, for them. I perched upon a roof top as I watched the crew. Once I had a plan I executed it, My first bolo arrow hit the leader, tying him up and having him drop his weapon. I then ducked out of the line of sight as his goons searched for me, weapons ready to kill me. I repositioned myself and then fired another arrow, taking out the second guy. I then dropped down from the roof top, using that second guy to break my fall. I then kicked the next guys gun out of his hand and engaged in hand to hand combat with the last two, redirecting fire from the last guy. I ejected a wrist blade and used it to slice the third guy in the same motion I ripped the last gun out of the last guys hand. This caused these two to run away. My attention turned to the tied up leader "Where are you getting the guns." I growled with my voice changer on. He spat at me "If you are going to kill me Ghost.. Do it." I pursed my lips and barked "Death would be an easy way out for you.. And its Blue Lightning now" The guy remained silent at first before saying "Do your worst, I won't talk." I shook my head and hit him hard with my bow, knocking him out. "Boring conversation anyways." I muttered.

That was when Oliver came over Coms "David.. Felicity had an idea regarding the masked woman. Recon Laurel's place.. When she comes funnel her to me." I rolled my eyes at the order but said "Acknowledged.. Blue Lightning on route to position." I then took off for Laurels.

I camped out on a roof top a ways away from Laurels apartment. I watched as The Canary arrived, but waited it out. Finally Oliver said "Trap has been laid. Blue Lightning fire the shot." I notched an arrow and fired it, hitting the concrete near Sara's head. Sara looked at me before making a run for it. I then said "Target on route to your position Arrow.. Spring the trap." Felicity ended up saying "Whats with all the code name use in the Field.. Thats new." I began to move towards the rooftop the trap would be sprung on and said "You are only salty you don't have one Fel. We never know who may be listening so its best not to use our secret identities." Felicity then complained "But they will know who I am!" I rolled my eyes and replied "Lance already knows you work with us so your cover is already blown." She did not reply to this.

The Canary fell for the trap. When I arrived Oliver was interrogating her. "What do you want with Laurel Lance." She replied "I could ask the same thing as you." I walked up behind her and said "We are only interested in you." She looked at me before looking back at Oliver "I guess some things never change. You and her. Always and forever" Oliver looked at me before back at her and asked "Who are you?" She replied "Once you know, your life will never be the same." I then said "Be that as it may.. Its in all our best interests if you tell us Ta-er Al-Sahfer." She cocked her head towards me. "How do you know that name?" I simply said "Tell him who you are.. And then perhaps you will fortunate enough to know how I know." Oliver took another step forward "Enough. I can take it." Sara looked at Oliver and said "Not this time.. Ollie." Oliver looked taken a back but removed Sara's mask. He then physically took a few steps back and removed his hood "Sara..?!" he breathed. Sara replied "I'll give you some time to let that sink in." Her Canary cry device exploded, sending Oliver and I flying back. When we turned around she was gone. Oliver gave me a look before pulling on his hood and retreating.. I knew that look. I was about to get an earful at the foundry.

Surprisingly when we returned Oliver did not say a word to me. Merely went to the computer and found some new paper articles about Sara. Felicity was trying to process the new information "Sara Lance. .the Detectives other daughter. The one you took with you on the Gambit even though you were dating Laurel at the time, where we never talked about-" Dig interrupted "Felicity, please." Fel responded "I'm sorry it's just, isn't she.. Isn't she dead? You told everyone that she drowned when the Gambit went down." Dig finished "You lied." I looked at Oliver, who looked at me. I nodded. Oliver said "When the Gambit capsized .. Sara was pulled under. It was so dark and cold and I thought she drowned. But about a year later.. I saw her." Dig then asked "You saw her where, on the island? She drifted to the island too?" Oliver looked at him "Not exactly." Felicity then asked "why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die on that boat. Laurel and Mr Lance, they blame you." I then said softly "She didn't die on _that_ boat.." Dig and Felicity then started grilling Oliver about the lack of details. I finally stepped in and said "Enough! Guys. Can't you see, Oliver is in pain! If he knew Sara was alive he wouldn't have kept that a secret. He blamed himself for what happened to her." Diggle then said "well you aren't too surprised she lived, are you David?" I sighed "Remember when I first joined you guys 8 months ago? I asked you to leave the room Dig so I could gain Oliver's trust. This was one of the things I told him so he believed that I was from the future. Unfortunately the same peace of information may loose that trust.." I looked at Oliver and said "I wanted to tell you Sara survived the boat.. I did. But can you honestly tell me had I told you 8 months ago Sara was alive and with the League of Assassin's, that you wouldn't have dropped everything to go rescue her? Had I told you.. The Undertaking would have been a complete success.. There would be no Glades.. No Laurel.. No Roy.. No Thea.. And yes no Oliver. You weren't ready to face the League.. Gods we aren't even ready to face them when we do! I knew Sara would make her way back home eventually.. That is the only reason I kept it from you."

Oliver finally stood up and yelled whilst seemingly close to tears "These were 5 years! 5 years of hell! 5 years where nothing good happened. So no Felicity, I have no happy stories to tell.. And no, I didn't tell the Lances because they were better off not knowing.. And you." He turned to me "Just how much more are you keeping from me. Is Shado alive? Slade? Taiana?" I shook my head "I don't know. You didn't tell me everything Oliver.. But yes there are some things I am keeping from you..for the sake of the timeline.. Or because I don't know enough details to stop them from happening. Remember.. You did that on purpose. You knew I couldn't tell you everything when you allowed me to join the team 8 months ago.. And I still can't now!" He pointed at me, before his hand turned into a fist. He then said a little more calmly, not looking at me "I have some business to take care of at the Office, where are we with the Mayor." Dig then said "I'm in contact with some of my military sources, trying to get a line on how he's getting his illegal army weaponry." I looked at Oliver and asked "Wait.. The Mayor is the one behind the gun runners? The Mayor of Starling City is dead.. Whats going on." Oliver then said deathly calm "Frustrating not having all the Intel.. Isn't it?" He then made to leave when Diggle said "You know Oliver, David.. Somebody once told me that secrets have weight. The more you keep, the harder it is to keep moving." Oliver then turned around and said "You see how hard I work out." He then left. I took my leave as well as it seemed no one wanted my company right about now.

The next night I walked down the stairs from the club to find Oliver talking with Felicity and Diggle talking about a tracking device on the military grade weapons and how they were going to track it. Diggle had just finished saying "The mayor turned it off Oliver.. We can turn it back on." I then said "Never thought I would say this.. But lets go take down the mayor." Diggle and Felicity turned, Oliver kept his eyes on the screen when it located the stash "Lets go get those guns back." He said. He looked at me for a second before going to his bow and picking it up. He finally asked "Are you coming Blue Lightning?" I smiled "Of course, Arrow." I then began to suit up myself.

We arrived just as a guy found the tracker and broke it. Oliver shot the first arrow, and I followed up with my own. We then split going to two separate sides of this balcony, splitting up the gun fire. I rolled and flipped over bars firing arrow after arrow and guys shooting at me. Finally I launched from the balcony to the ground below. The rest of the men retreated. Oliver and I looked at eachother before he said "Weapons are secure." Diggle replied over coms "And the Mayor?" I then replied "Still in office" Diggle phoned in the tip and when we heard sirens both Oliver and I left.

Oliver didn't say a word to me. As I went to leave for the night Felicity sad "He'll come around.. This is fresh for him and close to home. I'm sure he understands where you are coming from." I sighed and said "It will only get worse. So I'd better get used to it." I then left.. To spend the day on my own.

I spent that day thinking. I had once again found myself in a place where not being able to tell Oliver everything left me at odds with him. I needed to find a way to counter that.. Before it was a simple as soldiering on and regaining his trust in the field.. But this one was bigger.. I withheld the fact Sara was alive.. And it was bound to het worse as I would withhold that Sara died.. And by Thea's hand. So I had to think of something I could tell him.. And hope it didn't break the timeline...

I didn't get word of the shooting at the guns for money drive until it appeared on the news. I guess Oliver wasn't ready to forgive me yet as I had not received a text or call. I went on my own to the foundry to find everyone already there. Talking about Scar weapons and the identity finally being revealed of this Mayor. I stayed silent and in the shadows as they talked about the weapons and how if the mayor got the guns it would be game over. That was when I stepped out of the shadows "He won't. Oliver, you and me, right now. Guys can I have the room." They hesitated before Dig said "Let me see if I can get my military contact to put extra security on those guns." Felicity then followed up with "I'll come with you and uh.. Hack.. Something.." they both went upstairs. Oliver turned to me and asked "What David?" I said "I've been thinking. I can't tell you everything.. I don't think you would want me to tell you everything. Something I learned a few months ago is that time.. Wants to happen. Knowing one's destiny is a curse. You can do everything to try and change it and that course remains the same. I did everything I could to stop the Undertaking.. But I failed.. As Time wanted to happen. I could tell you everything I know.. But that would only hurt you.. And I can't do that to my friend." Oliver then said "This sounds like Old news David.. Why did we need the room." I then took a deep breath and said "Mirakuru. It isn't gone. It comes to Starling City.. Sometime in the next year. I'm not sure where.. Or exactly when. All I know is some guy named Deathstroke is behind it. You conveniently left out WHO deathstroke was. I knew Sara was alive because she comes back to Starling City and helps you stop it. Shortly after that however.. I die." His eyes widened,, probably processing all that information "You.. Die?" I nodded "The damage to the suit when I took it over a few weeks afterwards looked real.. So yes.. I think I do. I mean.. There is a chance I don't.. It could be a ruse. But I think if I was alive.. Even if it meant interacting with my former self.. I would have helped us overcome the League of Assassins.. But there.. That is all I can tell you of your future.. And mine. I'm sorry I can not tell you more."

He was silent for a while before saying "As you said. We stop Mirakuru.. We stop this Deathstroke. And I don't care about this destiny of yours... we will stop that too. Together." I smiled slightly "So we are good?" He nodded "We are good. How about we go kick this Mayor out of office shall we?" I nodded "Agreed. But first.. How about we grab a friend to help. I told you she would be a member of Team Arrow" He chuckled "We are NOT calling ourselves that."

Thanks to the tip that Roy had given us about Sin knowing something about Sara a couple weeks back, we figured she would be watching over the girl as she healed from the shooting at Starling General. We were right and Oliver fired a zipline arrow for her to come down to us. She did. Oliver said "I wanted to see how you did in a real fight." She nodded "Good, I'm looking for a fight." She gave me a look before saying "I told him who I was.. You owe me an explanation, before we go." I shook my head "No time.. The convoy will be coming through town shortly. It will have to wait until after victory." If she had a problem with that she didn't voice it. We set off.

We located the deal. There were many soliders and many men. They weren't fighting eachother which proved they were in league together. Good thing Oliver and I had some back up too. The Canary made the first move, engaging the men. Oliver and I began to fire arrows from above to split up our foe's focus. Oliver was the first to jump down and engage in hand to hand combat whilst I was able to pick off more from high ground. After taking down a few more I too was forced to move to the ground, jumping and tucking, rolling upon impact to come up kneeling. I then notched another arrow and aimed for the Mayor, Oliver did the same. The Mayor said "Old school weapons, I applaud you.. But can your arrows do this?" He fired a grenade from the launcher on the SCAR. Oliver and I both let lose our Arrows, his hitting the Grenade.. Mine making impact in the Mayors shoulder.. The explosion from the impact sent all of s flying back. I lost my bow from my hand, and when I looked up I had two more of the Mayor's goons coming at me. I quickly got up and ejected both my wrist blades. I then ran forward and sliced at the first man, he leaned back to dodge. I then redirected them as both tried to point their guns. I few more dodged and parries before I hand the opening I needed. I stabbed the one in front of me and behind me at them same time in the abdomen, not fatal.. But it would incapacitate them. I slowly knelt as they fell to avoid further damage to their insides. I next recalled the blades and did a quick backwards roundhouse to the guy behind me's head to knock him out, followed by a punch to the face of the guy in front of me to see the same result. I then picked up my bow to see Sara saying "You really are the fabled Grand Mentor of the Brotherhood, aren't you?" She was right of course. The move I had performed only a few master assassins could have performed so flawlessly. I nodded. We then split up to corner the Mayor.

Sara got to him first, getting him into a choke hold with her bowie staff. "You hurt a friend of mine." She said, applying more pressure. Oliver said "Let him go!" Sara then replied "You can't save the city with forgiveness." I then said "You don't have to forgive him.. But killing him is not the answer." She then looked at me and said "Funny.. For an Assassin to say." I then said "I only killed when I had to. You don't have to kill him. He is beaten." She hesitated them let him go. He said "Ha I knew you didn't have it in you Bitch." In one swift move She knocked him out. I let out a chuckle. Our job here was done.

Later that night I waited outside the hospital. I knew Sara would be there checking on Sin.. And Oliver had already gone in to get her. They walked out together hand in hand. "David." Oliver greeted me "Oliver.. Sara." I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a Blue Arrow Head and showed it to Sara "I believe I owe you an explanation." She nodded, if she was shocked I was the Blue Lightning she did not show it. I gave her an abriged version of what I told Oliver 8 months ago. "I am from the Future Sara. In that future I take over being Blue Lightning from my predecessor.. Who turns out to me be. I am a time traveler. I became the Grand Mentor of the Assassin brotherhood and was granted my suit because of it. I then joined up with Oliver to hopefully stop some of the failures he had mentioned of his past. Thats how I know you.. How I knew you survived the Amazo..And how I know you will join this team." Oliver then said "You left out a few things.. Like being the Son of Zeus.. Iron Thunder.. And something about Mirakuru coming back."I nodded, to which Sara's eyes widdened "Yes, it will come back.. And we will stop it. You, me, Oliver, Dig and Felicity. Together. We will save this city."


	17. League of Assassins

"_Foundry now. We need to talk. Sara and I were attacked by another Dark Archer.. Something tells me you may know something about that" _was the text I received from Oliver this afternoon. I knew Sara had been staying at the Queen mansion with Oliver. The fact that she was attacked by a member of the League of Assassins was troublesome. I knew Sara had ties to them.. But the fact she was attacked proved she had run away from Ra's and the Demons Head never took kindly to that kind of thing. I made for the Foundry at once.

I arrived at the same time Diggle and Felicity did. We walked downstairs as Sara said "This is quite the setup you have here.. Where you and David are launching your two man war for Starling." I then said emerging from the shadows "It is not just us Sara. We have a little help from our friends. Meet John Diggle and Felicity Smoak" John smiled "Welcome home Sara." Felicity then interjected "I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore. I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time... I'm still glad you are alive." I rolled my eyes. Sara merely said "Thank you." Oliver then filled us in "We just had an invited guest in the Queen Mansion. Trained.. Highly skilled. He was also dressed like Merlyn." Diggle then said "Well last I checked Malcolm Merlyn was dead.. Courtesy of an arrow jammed through his heart." I nodded "you're welcome." Oliver then said "It wasn't him.. It was a follower... an underling. Bent on revenge. Whoever it was. He knows who I am."

He then handed a bag of dirt to Felicity and guided her to her station. She said "Gee.. I didn't get you a bag of dirt." Oliver then said "I found it in the house. Copycat Merlyn tracked it in. I want you to analyze it. Hopefully it'll lead me right to him." I then grabbed Sara by the arm and pulled her away from the group. I then whispered "Why are you hunted by the League Sara? What did you do? Did Ra's not release you from his command." She shook her head. I then followed up with "So are you going to tell Oliver.. Or should I?" She looked at me "Please don't. If he knows I am hunted he would take on the League to save me.. And He won't survive that." I sighed "He is going to do it someday, and it looks like he is going to hunt this assassin either way.. This way he will go in prepared and stand a better chance. Tell him." That was when Oliver said from across the room "Don't worry Sara.. We'll find him." She turned around to face him "I don't want you to." He looked confused "What do you mean?" She replied "He wasn't after you Ollie... he's after me." Oliver then asked "Who is he?" Sara replied with "He's called Al ow-al. 'The first' and he is a member of the league of assassins." He raised an eyebrow "The ones who held you prisoner all these years." Sara whipped her head around to me "I didn't tell him you were a prisoner.. Just you were with them." Diggle then said "Wait they are actually real.. I thought that was a bullshit story to talk yourself out of trouble David?" I shook my head "They are about as bullshit as I am. I pretty sure I mentioned this before.. The League is a sect of the Brotherhood.. Broken off centuries ago to follow their own goals.. Take a more active role in shaping history. In many ways they became the very enemy we swore to fight." Oliver then said "So that's how you learned to fight.. You weren't a prisoner.. You were one of them."

Sara nodded "After the freighter, a member of the league rescued me; took me in and brought me to Nanda Parbat. They remade me into what I am. I swore them allegiance." Diggle then asked "Why are they kicking down doors to find you then?" She then said "Because I left and there's only one way that you leave the league." Oliver took a step forward and asked "Is that why you didn't want to see your family?" She then launched into a story "A year ago, I was in Guyana. I was sent there for a man named Suarez. He was a local diplomat and I slit his throat.. In his bed. And his kids.. They found the body in the morning. I'm a murderer Ollie... you think that my family will be happy to see me?" I looked down, suppressing my rage at her killing.. This is why the League broke off from the Brotherhood.. Because they killed to shape the world.. We killed to save it. This diplomat could not have been a templar.. Abstergo was too careful not to bite off more than it could chew... they had learned from the mistakes of their brothers throughout history.. And instead sought out to shape the world through video games.. And quietly wipe out the brotherhood.. So none could oppose them when they sought fit to rule the world. This diplomat did not fit the creed.. And this why the League was as much our enemy as the templars. Oliver looked at his phone. He said "I have to go to Iron heights. Felicity, I need you to find this Al Ow-al. David I need you to protect Sara when I am away." I nodded and he left.

I Watched over Sara.. Not saying a word to her.. Battling my inter thoughts.. Honor the creed.. Or honor Sara as I knew she left because of what they made her.. I knew they had brainwashing in the league.. I knew to her it must have felt like a stupor.. Not real until she did something to make it real. But I couldn't help the rage I felt. Oliver walked with obvious anger back down the stairs. Diggle asked "How did things go with your mother." Oliver replied "Not well... have you found anything for me to hit yet?" Felicity said "could be. Spectro Analysis of the dirt from your house had trace amounts of aldicarb in them." I then broke my silence saying "English.. Please Fel." She said "It's a pesticide. Starling city used to have its own Aldicarb plant but per the EPA it was shut down three years ago." I looked at Oliver "Perfect place for an Assassin to hide... especially if its abandoned." Felicity said "Right in one. Had been abandoned for years." Oliver went for his bow and Sara said "He will kill you" To Ollie. Oliver then said "Thats why I have the Grand Mentor of the Assassin's with me. He doesn't stand a chance. We killed Merlyn we can kill this guy too." Sara looked at us "This is my fight." Oliver replied "He made it mine when he came into my house and when he threatened somebody I care about." I then added "Its my duty as Grand Mentor to deal with the League as they were our mistake. So this is my fight too."

We took out positions in the warehouse. Al ow-al was there. Oliver shot the first arrow straight for the mans head.. Who caught it. I raised an eyebrow... he was good. "Arrows! Such an ineffective projectile! I find it strange anyone who still fears them." Oliver then called out "I'll show you why, if you don't leave Sara Lance alone. This is your only warning." The Assassin replied "And it would be effective, were you to pose a threat to me. You barely defeated Malcolm Merlyn At nearly the cost of your own life. What hope would you have against the man who trained him." I then called out "How about the man who killed him.. And many more of your kind of the centuries." The Assassin then said "Ahh... the Ghost of the Brotherhood. You barely defeated Merlyn as well... and nearly at the cost of your own life." I resisted the urge to retort angerly and said "I held back to allow the Arrow a chance to grow as a hero. I will not make that same judgement with you Al Ow-al." Sara flanked him while we were talking, and I blocked off his escape to the side. The Assassins looked at Sara and said "The child of Ra's Al ghul awaits your return." Sara replied "I'm not going back." The assassin smirked "That's not your choice. I have orders to return you...Alive or dead" Sara then said calmly "You are not going to kill me." to which the assassin replied just as calmly "You overestimate your importance. Regardless.. You're coming back with us." My eyes widdened "Us?" I asked, "Like you.. I did not come alone." I then noticed two masked assassins sneak up on Sara.. Then felt the changes in air patterns behind me letting me know there were two behind me as well.

I notched and arrow and twisted around and fired it. The assassin blocked it with his blade. They rushed me after that. I blocked the first one's attack with my bow, and ducked under the second ones attack. I then had my bow knocked out of my hand by a follow up attack so I ripped my sword from its sheath and went on the attack, hacking and slashing, twisting around so they never knew where my next attack came from. Finally one countered one of my attacks. I blocked with my sword and with a swift motion I ejected the wrist blade on my free hand and twisted, slicing the assassin's throat. I then followed that up by blocked the second assassin's blade with my wrist blade and stabbed him through the chest. As I did this I overheard Al ow-al yelling "If you do not come with me you will be staying to bury your family." I turned to notice Oliver and Sara retreat. The remaining two assassins came for me. I quickly located my bow before dropping a smoke bomb. I then grabbed my bow and fired a repel arrow and made my retreat as well.

Back at the foundry Oliver finished stitching up Sara. We then took a respectful distance to allow Sara some privacy to put on a new shirt. Oliver asked Dig and I "The League of assassins.. Why didn't she tell me she spent all those years with them." Dig replied "Probably the same reason you haven't told us all that happened to you on the island." I could see Oliver trying to come up with a retort but he gave up and said to the group "We need to protect the Lances. I'll take Laurel." Sara quickly asked "What can I do." Oliver then said "Nothing. You're hurt. You need to stay here" I nodded "Last time I checked, you were a Lance in need of protecting too Sara." She then said "Well what about my father.. You can't protect both me and him." I smirked "Thats a job for our resident cover blown tech girl." She rolled her eyes and nodded "I'll talk to Detective lance.. Get him to leave town for a couple days." I nodded "warn him to watch over his shoulder and not do anything reckless. It will make it easier for the League to track him otherwise." Sara twisted around and pleaded "Please don't tell him about me." Felicity smiled "I can keep a secret.. Just ask them" I smirked but did not reply. Oliver and Felicity left. Sara looked at us both and said "You are quite the team." Dig smiled "We have our moments." I chuckled with him as we all went about our business in the foundry.

Felicity returned about an hour later. Dig asked "How did it go?" Felicity said "Badly. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have led with League of Assassins." I bit my lip "I guess I could tail him.. But its kind of hard for a wanted Vigilante to stalk an on duty cop." Sara then went to grab her suit, I asked "Where are you going.. You don't want your father to know you are alive remember?' She replied with "I don't.. But its better than him not being alive." I said "Fine, I'll suit up." I then went over to my suit to suit up. Dig then grabbed a gun "I'm coming too." Sara then said "Dig, you may be a 3 tour veteran with the special forces but I trained with the people who make the special forces look like a kindergarten class, so step aside or get put down." I turned around and said "WOAH, hold up there. First off if you wanted to kill Diggle you would have to go through me.. And second.. It's fine Dig I'll go with her.. She may have been taught by the League... but the League's training stems from my training.. So they don't really stand a chance." I looked at Sara and added "I killed 2 of the 5 assassins currently afterwards.. Do I really need more of a resume?" She said "Yes, you do. I need to do this alone. It's better if my father doesn't know I'm in league with the Arrow and the Blue Lightning." She then left without another word.

I spent the evening keeping a watch over Sara from afar. Too far for her to know I was there. It was difficult as she was on the watch for people.. I was able to track them right to the old clock tower.. Must have been her old base that Roy mentioned. I was watching it when Felicity said over coms "Laurel wasn't the target, Al Ow-al is going for Detective Lance. Oliver is suiting up and will be on his way. You have to warn Sara." I replied 'acknowledeged, Blue Lightning out." I then made my way up the steps of the clock toward. I got to the top just as The assassin's made their presence known. All 3 of them. "Now it's a fair fight" I said with my voice changer on. Lance asked "Who the hell are these guys Sara?" Al Ow-al replied "Associates of your daughter Officer Lance." I then said "Not anymore. She is one of us now. Leave.. While I still let you live. Or did you forget how easily I dispatched your friends yesterday?" He looked at me "They were underskilled to face you Blue Lightning.. However I am not. Did you really think we wouldn't find you here?" Sara said "I knew you would." I notched an arrow as she pulled out her staff. I should have known.. She would lure them to home terf.. Which would work in our favor. They attacked. I fired my arrow, which lead to the assassin I was aiming for to dive out of the way.. I then rushed him, countering his sword strikes with my bow. He remained on the defensive for a time whilst I continued my advance. I stopped however when Sara was beaten and gotten into a choke hold from Al Ow-al. I notched an arrow and aimed at his face "Let her go!" I warned.

That was when the Arrow crashed through the window and took Al Ow-al's legs out from under him. Which led to me twisting and firing my arrow at the previous assassin I was fighting. He deflected the arrow with his sword. I then began to rapid fire a few arrows to catch him off guard. That succeeded when one arrow struck his shoulder, and the other his gut. I then launched forward, leaping into the air and ejecting my wrist blade. I then plunged it into his neck. I whispered "Say hello to my uncle for me." Life left his body. He was dead. I got up and noticed Oliver and Lance had taken care of the second assassin, and Sara had Al Ow-al in a choke hold, positioned for the kill. He said "You think because you are the beloved you will be granted your freedom?" She replied darkly "There's only one freedom. Let me grant you yours." She killed him.. And moved to the guy Oliver had beaten and grabbed him. Oliver said "You don't have to do this." I then replied "Arrow.. The League will keep coming..In this instance.. Killing is the only option as it weakens the League." Lance gave me side eye, but I looked away.. I wanted to be different.. To not kill.. But The League was different.. The more I killed now.. The less I would have to deal with in the future.. They were traitors.. And would one day make a traitor out of Oliver... niether of them would understand my anger now.. But one day they would. Sara merely said "You tell Ra's Al ghul that his quarel is with me.. My family is off limits." She let him go and he went crashing back through the window..

Sara turned to her father and said roughly "I'm sorry you had to see that, I can't imagine what you must think of me." Her father replied "I think you're a survivor. I think you're one of the bravest people I've ever known. You're my daughter. It's time for you to come back home." She replied "I can't.. They are never going to stop looking for me." he then said "I'll protect you.. We'll protect you. Tell her its safe to stay" He said to both of us. I couldn't bring myself to say those words.. And Oliver said nothing. Sara then said "If they hurt you.. Or laurel, or mom, then I really would die." Lance then said desperately "They need to know." Sara replied "They can't.. And you know why. I came back to make sure that my family was safe and you are, but if they knew I was alive, Laurel and mom.. They would never stop looking for me and that could get them both killed." They then embraced eachother, Oliver and I looked at eachother, understanding her pain. We let them have their moment. Sara took her leave. Oliver said "Detective.. She's right.. You have to keep her secret.." Lance then said "Its already they hardest thing I ever had to do.. How do you leave like this?." I then said "By reminding ourselves that our secret saves lives. Being the Arrow and Blue Lightning is making a difference to save this City.. And keeping the secret from our loved ones... saves them too. That is what you must do now Detective.. Save your loved ones by keeping this secret.. And we in turn.. Will continue to save this City with you." Oliver nodded at me and we took out leave.

Later that evening I was downstairs in the foundry for my break before I continued my work at the club. Oliver joined us down there, carrying three glasses. Diggle asked "Where's Sara?" to which Oliver replied "She left." Diggle asked "You try to stop her?" Oliver shook his head "No.. I didn't have much of a choice.." He pulled out a bottle of vodka and said "An old friend once gave this to me.. Said I would know when it was the right time to drink it." He poured it into the three glasses. I asked "And now's the right time?" He shrugged "I'm not sure.. But I need a drink." We each picked up a glass. He then toasted "prochnost." We clinked glasses. It had a soft burn as I drank it.. But I knew it would do nothing given my elven ability to never really get drunk. Oliver then said "So you were right Dig" Diggle smirked "I usually am Oliver.. But what about this time?" Oliver then said "No matter how hard I try, Diggle, David.. My past..it doesn't want to stay buried and I don't want to try so hard anymore." He then took a deep breath as he said "The five years I was gone.. I wasn't always on the island.." He began to tell us bits of his story.. Some I knew.. Some I didn't. I'm sure it wasn't all that took place.. But it was more than I knew. This was a true testament to the fact Oliver Queen now trusted David Shuter Razacrazer.


	18. Keep Your Enemies Closer

It had been a week since the league entered Starling City.. Since that time we had not seen a peep from any Assassins. So it had been pretty slow on the Blue Lightning front. I kept my eye out for clues of Mirakuru or this Deathstroke.. But so far nothing. That was until I was working in the club one evening and noticed the red throwing dart in the alley wall.. Roy Harper had some information for the Arrow and Blue Lightning.. I texted Felicity _"Tell Oliver to ditch another meeting.. Roy has some information for us." _I then awaited for Oliver to arrive in the foundry.

Once he arrived we suited up and tracked down Roy.. Who was keeping eyes on some people we had tagged earlier in the week. Oliver and I walked behind the red hooded informant and Oliver turned on his voice changer and said "You should be more careful.. You are completely exposed." Roy said in a shaky breath "I knew you were there. What, you wanted me to tell you when the funny money guys were ready to make a sale? Here we go." I then said "Not we. You go home. The Arrow and I can handle this." We then retreated back into the shadows before Roy could complain.

I made the first shot with a burning arrow, burning the fake money. Oliver then made his appearance known by taking on a few guys on the ground floor. I made my entrance on the oposite side, helping Oliver dispatch those guys with a few well placed arrows. Finally there was just the main guy. Both of us notched arrows and aimed at the guy. That was when Dig said over coms "You have two right above you" We both twisted and fired at a target, hitting both. Dig then said "Two coming at your six." Oliver threw a sleeping dart and I pointed my gauntlet and shot one out at the goon. "I'm all clear." Dig said. Both of us turned to the last guy as sirens came into earshot. We waited until we heard cops coming. Oliver nodded at me and I dropped a smoke bomb.. Allowing us to escape.

When we got back Felicity was watching more coverage on Harrison Well's Particle Accelerator and the downfalls outweighing the good. Felicity looked at me "So does the downfalls outweigh the good mister 'I'm from the future'" I chuckle "It will change the world.. Trust me." That was when Dig finally arrived. Oliver asked "Where did you go? Everything okay?" He pulled out a brief case and said "Yeah.. Just need a few personal days." I asked "What's going on Dig?" He replied "Have to help a friend." Oliver then asked "Who?" Dig turned to face us "Lyla Michaels" Felicity then said "Isn't that his spy girlfriend that works for ARGUS?" I nodded affirmative. Diggle then said "She went to Russia, looking for Deadshot. For me. Now she's missing." Oliver nodded "Felicity, I think its time we visited our Queen Consolidated subsidiary in moscow." John asked "Oliver, what are you doing?" Oliver then replied simply "just.. Need to help a friend" I then said "Russia is a dangerous place for someone as prominate as Oliver Queen.. I think you will need some extra protection.. I'm sure if you asked Thea nicely she would let you borrow me to be your bodyguard again for a few days." Oliver nodded "Of course." Diggle then said "I can't ask you guys to do this." Oliver smiled "You didn't." I nodded "A few months ago we promised to help you take down Deadshot.. Last I checked we still needed to honor that promise." He smiled.. And that was that.. We were going to Russia.

We got to the airport and were about to board the private jet when another car rolled up "Are we forgetting something?" Diggle asked. Out stepped Isabel Rochev. "Where do you think you're going?" She asked us "Tahiti." Felicity responded. I rolled my eyes. Isabel quipped "Thats funny, the flight manifest says you're going to moscow." Felicity then said "Well, we're going to stop by there.. After.. You know.. Tahiti." Rochev said seriously "What kind of partner decides to interact with our overseas holdings behind the other one's back?" Oliver said smoothly "It was an oversight." Rochev then said "Oh.. Well lucky for our partnership.. I'm a fast packer." She made for the plane. Diggle then said "Oliver, her tagging along does not help matters any." I nodded "Makes it a tad harder to rescue people when you have to hide you are a badass the whole time." Oliver pursed his lips and responded "I will take care of her, John. We're going to bring Lyla back. Whereever she is." I nodded "And hopefully take out Deadshot in the process." We then boarded the plane and headed for Moscow.

Once in Moscow Felicity was tasked with keeping an eye on Rochev Whilst Dig, Oliver and I tried to get a tip on where Lyla may end up being. To do this we went to a bar.. I figured it was to see if we could get info from the local Barkeep.. But as it turned out when we entered it was because Oliver knew someone there. The man called out "Oliver Queen! My favorite American!" He greeted Oliver and added a Russian phrase 'Dabro Pazhalavat' which loosely translated to 'hello." Oliver replied "it has been too long. John Dille, David Shuter, , this is Anatoly Knyazev." Diggle replied "Thank you for meeting us." Anatoly said "If Oliver vouches for you two, then you're my second favorite American's" I smirked "I'm actually Canadian." The man chuckled "Well then, not too many of those around here." He then invited us to sit down and ordered some vodka.

He lifted up his glass and said "First a toast! Prochnost!" To which Oliver replied "Strength" We drank. He then said "Now, Business. This is the woman you are looking for yes?" He pulled out some photos of Lyla.. Badly bruised like she had be beaten. Anatoly then continued "Picture is from two days ago, from Gulag prison." John then said incrediously "Lyla was arrested?" Anatoly replied "Not quite.. From what I hear she was trying to break in." John asked "Why?" Anatoly shrugged "I do not know, but clearly she had issues breaking back out. Gulag is worse in rush.. Its called, its called Koshmar." To which I said "The Nightmare." Anatoly smiled "The Canadian knows Russian! I'm impressed." I shrugged "If you had been to as many places as I have.. You pick up their languages." Of course It was actually due to the translator I was given in the Waverider when I traveled back in time.. But even then I picked up a few things. Anatoly said "Anyways. Its full of violent psychopaths and killers... and that's just the guards." Oliver then said "Anatoly we need a way into the Gulag to extract her." He then said "You get in, you get shot before you get out. Or end up like your friend... mmm.. It is impossible" Diggle then said "The only thing that's impossible is us leaving this country without this woman." I nodded "I've done many things previously deemed impossible in my past.. This.. This will be easier than those." Anatoly chuckled "I like these guys.. We have no word for 'optimist' in russian. The only way in to Koshmar is as prisoner. Now I have guard there, owes me favor. It could work. I'll give you one shot in twenty" Oliver then said "Set it up.. I'll go." I shook my head "Oliver, if word gets out that Oliver Queen was arrested in Russia.. And then broke out.. It will lead to too many questions back home. I'll go. You know I can force my way out if needed." Diggle then interjected "enough. It has to be me. Oliver you need to be on the outside making the moves.. And David will need to be our secret weapon when things go south.

Later on we received the drugs from Anatoly, and Diggle was preparing to get arrested. Felicity went over the escape plan. "You need to meet us at the rendezvous point with Lyla, or.." Diggle then replied "or I am a permanent Russian." Felicity aid "Just.. Thinking out loud here.. Are we sure this is the best plan we could come up with? I know Lyla's your friend, but.." John then said "Felicity, Lyla isn't my friend, she was my wife." Felicity and Oliver looked shocked.. I was not as they were married when I met them. Felicity aid "Explain that sentence." To which Diggle replied "Lyla and I met in the army back in Afghanistan. We didn't stay married long once we got stateside.. Couldn't figure out a way to stay married without a war to fight, so she joined ARGUS and I circled back for my third tour. I can't leave here without her Felicity. Just can't." I then said softly "Worst comes to worst.. I'll use the full extent of my powers.. I just hope SHIELD will be unable to track it." Diggle nodded "I appreciate it man.. But I can't let you endanger yourself and the timeline for me." I smirked and said "I wouldn't do it if I wasn't 100% sure you make it out of here without me doing that." He chuckled slightly. He then picked up his bag and left. Minutes later Oliver got a call. He hung up after a few words and said to us "We're on the clock"

We waited at the meeting point Anatoly set up for us to get a police truck. When they arrived Anatoly gave them the money. Before they handed over the keys the leader of our 'buisness partners' barked a quick command in rusian and his goons pointed their assault rifles at us. I tensed, preparing to use my powers to re-direct their guns in time to pull out my pistol. However Oliver walked up and murmured a long phrase into the man's ear. He then handed over the keys and left. Once Oliver returned Felicity asked "What did you say?" He looked over at her and lied "Please." we then got in the vehicle and left.

I spent the rest of our time 'on the clock' playing my part of boydguard.. Following Oliver around and kept my distance. I watched as he drank with Rochev.. Then invited her back to his room. I stood outside it when Felicity came to the door "I wouldn't go inside if I were you.." I said, she was about to ask why when Oliver opened the door "Good, its time." She said. Oliver pursed his lips as Isabel made her exit saying "She can take the night off can't she?" Felicity was flaberghasted "Told you." I said. She finally said "What happened in Russia, stays in Russia. She turned and left. I looked at Oliver "You are not going to hear the end of that when we get back to the states." He nodded solemnly "Agreed."

We waited in the police truck as Anatoly bartered our enterance to the Gulag. Felicity chose now to say "What were you thinking, over 64 woman over the age of consent in Russia and you sleep with her." I then said "I was wrong.. She isn't even going to wait until the States." Oliver sighed and said "I guess we are not doing that 'what happens in Russia stays in Russia?" She then replied "We're still in Russia." I chuckled "She got you there Ollie." That as when Anatoly got back in the drivers seat and said "There is nothing money can not buy in this country." Oliver then said "Diggle should be heading out with Lyla in two minutes." Anatolu then said nonchalantly "Well breaking out of prison is harder than it looks. You of all people should know that." We then drove to the rendezvous point

Once the explosion went off Felicity went to work on her tablet. She then said "I got it, their phones are down the guards can't call for help" I nodded "Good, if these gets ugly its less people I have to take out." Anatoly then said "Your friend and that woman are not here by now, they will not be here at all." Oliver and I looked at eachother. I then said to Anatoly "Protect Felicity." We then got out and rushed into the Gulag.

Once inside we ran into a group of guards and joined them. This lead us to a room where Diggle, Lyla.. And Deadshot were in. They were beaten.. Until Oliver and I broke our cover and attacked the guards. We didn't use weapons but instead fist to fist. The guards surprisingly put up a hell of a fight, which made sense considering I was used to fighting untrained street thugs.. Not trained Prison guards. Diggle and Lyla were firing shots off at guards and finally Diggle yelled "David, Oliver, get down." We complied and he fired a few shots, taking out the men we were fighting. We got up and Oliver yelled "Follow me! Move!" We then ran for our get away car. We piled inside and Anatoly drove away,

After a few minutes he said "We are clear." John then said "Stop the truck." Anatoly pulled over. Diggle then turned to Deadshot "Get out!" Deadshot got out of the truck and Diggle followed him. They took some steps away from the truck and then Diggle aimed his pistol at Deadshot. Lawton remained unmoving. Diggle then lowered his gun. They exchanged some words and Lawton walked away. That was that. We had saved Lyla which meant we could leave Russia and return to Starling City.. Return to our mission.

We exited the the plane a day later, Rochev did not have any questions about Lyla which was odd. Once Rochev left Diggle approached both of us. "Thank you, you both had my back." Oliver smiled "Now you know what it feels like." I smiled back "We're a team John.. More than that.. We're friends. It's the least we could do for you after all we've been through together." We all shook hands. Now it was time to return to the real mission.. To save this city.


	19. State V Queen

"_David. Get to the foundry now.. Dig passed out. Not sure whats going on. May need your help."_ Felicity texted me. This lead to me rushing over to the foundry. However Oliver was already there when I arrived "Hey, you should be with your Mother Oliver. I can handle whatever this is." Felicity they said "May need both of you.. When Dig passed out I sent a blood sample to a tech at QC.. He owed me a favor long story. I fixed his parking ticket.. Huh I guess it wasn't actually that long." Oliver then said "Felicity.. Blood sample." She replied "Right.. Well the tests came back with a trace amount of Vertigo." Dig then grunted "I've never taking vertigo in my life." To which Felicity replied "Well you were exposed to it somehow" Oliver then asked "Vertigo is in play again?" Felicity nodded "When the Count recovered from his OD on Vertigo, he was sent to Iron Heights." I then said slowly "That.. Got hit in the quake.." Oliver then asked "He got out the same way the Doll Maker did?!" Felicity then said "And just like the Doll Maker, prison officals worked overtime to keep the lid on the escape." Oliver angerly picked up an arrow. "Oliver.. I know what your thinking.." Felicity said. Oliver retorted "No you don't. I made a choice not to put an arrow in this guy, And it was the right choice. No more Killing. I worked this up to counteract the effects of Vertigo. Give it to Diggle, I..I need to get back to Court. While I'm gone just.. Work up whatever you can and figure out how Diggle got Vertigo in his system without his knowledge. David.. Stay here. If Felicity gets a lead.. Follow it. Don't wait for me." Felicity said "Okay, go." I nodded "I can take care of myself out there Oliver.. You focus on the trial. Good luck." He then left.

Dig spent the day going through the withdrawl symptoms. I waited around the foundry basically feeling useless with all I could do being watching over Diggle. Later that afternoon, Oliver walked in.. Presumably due to the DA falling Ill in the courtroom. "How are you feeling?" He asked Diggle who lied replying "Fine." Oliver said "You have a lousy poker face. Did he take the Antidote?" He asked Felicity and I. I nodded "Didn't work though.. The Count decided to switch things up with his recipe.. I guess doing the same old thing day after day would get old. We heard what happened with Donner at the court.. And with Thea.. How is she holding up?" Oliver inhaled before saying "Going to be fine. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you checking on her later though." I nodded "I will." That was when the Count hacked news airwaves.

"_Hello Starling City.. Miss me? Many of you have noticed that you're not feeling quite like yourselves.." The Count said, _Felicity began tapping away at her keyboard "He's taking over all the local news station feeds." Oliver then ordered "Track his signal." _The Count continued speaking "Like our good assistant District Attorney here. You might recognize him from his work in the ongoing Moira Queen Trial. Hi Adam." Donner asked shakily "What do you want?" The Count replied "I want what you want, for you to feel better!" "GO to hell!" Donner replied. The Count then continued "I do think you want the pain to end.. And I can do that..with Vertigo. It's what all of your bodies crave. Fortunately, the power of relief is right here. All you have to do is go to your friendly neighborhood Vertigo dealer and request the cure. Simple supply and demand at work. Now, tell me you want this and its yours Adam. All the pain will just... disappear. Say it. Say.. You want it." Donner struggled and stammered out "I-I-want–I want it." The Count gave him a dose and then turned back to the Camera "You see.. .a simple solution. I'm Count Vertigo.. And I approve this high." _The video cut out. Felicity turned to us and asked "What do we do now?" Oliver said simply "We find him.. And we shut him down."

"Where did the signal come from?" Oliver asked. Felicity replied "He bounced the signal off of the STAR Labs satellite. He could have sent that transmission from Sokovia for all we know." I then said "He would want to stay local.. So he could monitor his master plan at work. Scrub the footage Felicity.. Frame by frame. There has to be something there. If this were a year from now I'd have JARVIS do it.. But we still have some waiting before that." Diggle then asked "If he dosed the whole city.. Why are only some people showing the symptoms." Oliver then said "Maybe exposure was selective. The Count Contaminated something that only certain people, like you and Donner consumed." I nodded "That rules out both airborne and water contamination. Could leave food supply or lacing other drugs with it maybe." Felicity said "That may be an idea.. I'll look into that." Oliver nodded "Alright.. Let us know when you find something."

After a few minutes Felicity said "I found something." Oliver then said "I don't see anything?" Felicity nodded "Because, you have to see what Donner does." I looked and said "His eye caught a reflection.. Enhance on that please." It pulled up a symbol. Diggle asked "What are those, wings?" Felicity then said "It's a city seal. Starling Municipal records department. That building has been abandoned since the city went to Digital, Dollars to Donuts, That's where the Count is operating out of." Oliver and I looked at each other and I said "And that is where he will go down." We then went to our suits to suit up.

Oliver was the first to drop down to the floor bellow where the Count and his men were making more Vertigo. He cut Donner loose then fought a couple guards. I then dropped down and notched an arrow, aiming for the Count, Oliver did the same. The Count surrounded himself with his men "Step away from them" Oliver said. "Or what, you'll kill them? Haven't you two developed an allergy to killing." "Last chance" I growled. The Count then stood up on a chair "Or what, you'll kill me?" Oliver then fired an arrow at some propane tanks, them exploding causing a fire. We turned and fought a couple goons that had snuck behind us, one of them holding Donner. Oliver dispatched the first with ease and I dispatched mine with an upper cut with my bow, bruising his jaw, and then a twist and caught him on the side of the head, he crumpled to the ground. The Count yelled after us "You really gave up killing?! It's a shame. Really letting one of life's true pleasures pass you by!" We left without succumbing to his taunt. AT the very least.. We slowed his operation and saved Donner.

I worked out the next day as Oliver was in court.. Stewing over what the Count said.Was he right? If we did not have the aversion to killing we did now.. The Count would be dead and the city saved from vertigo once and for all. However the Count was still alive.. And we were no closer to finding him to stop him. This was why I worked out.. To carry the burden of my fears. That was until my phone vibrated and I looked at it _The Count has Felicity.. And knows I am the Arrow. He is at Queen Consolidated, wait for my signal to attack._ I left my apartment for the Foundry to suit up.

I waited on top of a building across from Queen Consolidated. I had a good view of Oliver's office, and saw when the Count fired off some shots at Oliver. I then saw The Count holding Felicity Hostage and coaxed Oliver to throw away his arrow by holding a syringe of Vertigo by Felicity's neck. I took that as my signal and fired a zipline arrow and slide down, crashing through the window. I then slid on the floor and fired an arrow into the Count's knee.. That was when Oliver fired the rapid fire arrows into the man's chest. He stumbled back and because of the fact I had shot him in the knee, fell through the window and to the street bellow. Oliver and I both ran to Felicity and said "Shh.. Its over.. Your safe." Oliver then got up and looked to the streets below to find Police swarming the Count's body. "Come on.. We need to go." We then all left before the police could make it to the Office.

Once back at the foundry that was when I lit into Felicity and Diggle. Oliver had to return to the Court house to wait on a jury's verdict so he wasn't around "What the hell guys?! Why didn't you call me when you had a lead?!" Felicity stammered, probably surprised I was pulling an Oliver yelling at them "Dig.. Wasn't i-in any condition. There wasn't time to call you otherwise the truck may have moved. So I went." I then said "That is not an excuse. You could have died tonight Felicity! Having to spend a little more time tracking down the Count would have been a much preferable outcome to tonight! Felicity you are not trained to be in the field!" Felicity then yelled "Hey how is this any different then when I offer myself up as bait for serial killers or go into the field to hack something!?" I curled my hand into a fist "because I'm there to protect you when things go south. Oliver is there to protect you. Because we have a plan! That was reckless.. And stupid!" Diggle then said "Ease up on her Man.. I could have called you and I didn't either. You looked troubled after your last run in with the Count and did not seem mentally ready to go back out into the field." I bit my lip and said nothing "Fine... at least you are alright Felicity..." I turned away and contemplate why I reacted so bad.

Oliver came in a little later after the not-guilty result of the trial. Felicity then said "Congratulations, is that appropriate.." Oliver then said "She should have lost. She should have been convicted." Diggle asked "Did you want her to be?" Oliver then said "I expected her to be. The Verdict doesn't make sense." Felicity then said "Still, your mom must be thrilled. Beyond." Oliver said softly "Its more like Shock, I think. They're processing her now. I just wanted to check on you two." Diggle said "I'm feeling better." Felicity then said "And, with the Vertigo tainted vaccine, Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division was about to formulate a non-addictive treatment." Oliver nodded "Good. I need to meet my family at home.. So you guys, go home.. Get rest." I nodded and left.

The next day I returned to the club to find Thea there. I smiled and said "Shouldn't you be taking the day off to spend with your mother. Ms Queen." She turned to me and smiled back "As you well know.. My night job is far too busy for me to take a day off. As is yours I suspect. Last night was quite eventful for you wasn't it?" I raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" she turned Serious "I can keep your secret you know.. It all makes sense.. The night the Hoods attacked.. How you were no where to be found but the Blue Lightning showed up after a 5 month hiatus to save me. Blue Lightning calling me Miss Queen like you do.. All the times you have disappeared from your duties and Blue Lightning would show up somewhere else in the city.. You talking about making touch choices that meant you could never see your mother. You're my guardian angel" I shook my head and took a step back, trying to hide my shock and fear "I know you have had a hard few months Thea.. But this is madness.. Me, The Blue Lightning. Blue isn't even my color." She shook her head "Don't play coy with me David.. Too many signs are there to ignore. Why do you have a night job anyways? Wouldn't it make more sense to have a day job so your night job wouldn't get in the way of saving the city?" I shook my head and said "You are wrong about this Thea.. Don't push it." She said "You were at Queen Consolidated last night.. You helped kill the Count." I shook my head and said "Enough! Thea! You don't know what you are saying. Drop this silly notion. If you don't.. I'm sorry but I will have to quit. Accusing me of murder?! Seriously?!" I then turned and stormed out.. Now affraid what I may have to do to keep the timeline in tact.


	20. The Scientist

After my exchange with Thea the other night I had gone to Oliver, explaining the situation. Luckily for me.. The Head of Security position had just opened up at Queen Consolidated.. Something about being fired for letting the Count just waltz his way up to the Offices with a hostage. Oliver got me the job.. So now the team could truly work together during normal working hours. Plus when it came to Thea there was nothing suspicious about going to Oliver for a job considering we were publically friends.. And I had worked for him in the past.

There was a lot of paper work to catch up on which meant I couldn't be present for Moria Queen's return to the company. It was during this paperwork that I came across a report of a break in at Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division. I immediately went to find Oliver, pulling Dig and Felicity with me "Oliver, there's been a break in." I said

Once there, Oliver and I inspected the bodies. Diggle inspected the door "This was made of expanded reinforced titanium. What did they use to do this?" he asked. Detective Lance (Whom was there investigating the break in) said "We're not sure yet. No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a Forklift. I'm guessing there was at least three of them. Maybe four and given how quick they got in and out of here. They were fast." I couldn't help but smirk at the Detective and say "What? The fastest men alive?" Only I would get the inside joke of course, however Lance said "They would have to be." He then asked "Any idea what these guys were so hot to break in here for? You didn't happen to leave a spare earthquake machine lying around, did you?" Oliver gave him a look, so he apologized. A tech for the police came up and said "This is what we're able to pull off the security cameras. It was the only guy e got on camera the rest of the guys must have come in after him."

A voice I hadn't heard in hundreds of years said behind us "Actually it was only one guy, Sorry I'm late.. But actually my train was late.. Well the second one. The first one I did miss, but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app, and..but he thought that he was right But I'm here now though." I couldn't help but smile at the sight.. Barry Allen in the flesh.. Before he became the fastest man alive. I should have expected to see him soon since Barry had mentioned working with Oliver a year before we took on Captain Boomarang, but it had completely slipped my mind. Lance said "Great.. Who the hell are you?" Oliver added "And do your parents know that you're here?" Barry then said "I'm Barry Allen.. I'm from the Central City Police Department. I'm with the crime scene investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar, unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me here." Lance then said "And you think one guy ripped through the door like it was tin foil?" Barry nodded "One very strong guy.. Yes." Oliver looked at me as I looked at him. Both of us thinking _Mirakuru._ Barry then continued "It takes about 1250 foot pounds of torque to break someone's neck. You see the marks on the guards neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand. I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck." Barry said, looking at Oliver.. I had to hide a chuckle. Oliver played dumb "Hmm? No, no idea." The police tech said "Uh, we're going to need a list of the entire inventor to figure out what was stolen here." That was when Barry said "Actually, I think I know what was stolen." I looked at Barry and said "And how would you know that Mr Allen, do you happen to have a detailed list of everything that was kept here?" Barry shook his head "No.. But I think a centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Cord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series. Both have a three column base. Here you can see the three sets of broken bolts, where the theif just... ripped it out of the ground." I had to nod at all that.. It was impressive. I had spent very little time with Barry in Central City before joining team Arrow so I only got to see him use his CSI skills a handful of times.. But he was good.

Lance asked "What exactly is a centrifuge?" Felicity finally spoke up "It separates liquids. The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances. To separate out along the radial direction." Barry then finished "And the lighter objects moves to the top." Felicity gave him a weird look and asked "What did you say your name was again?" He replied "Barry. Allen." She repplied "Felicity. Smoak." I then said "My gods there are two of them." To Dig. He smirked but said nothing. Barry paused for a second before saying "Um, you can see the cracks heading towards the door. Footsteps. One guy. Anyways, its just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence." Lance then said "So you think Captain America just swooped in here and stole a...centrithingy.. Because of a footprint. There has to be another explanation." I shrugged "Maybe it was Thor?" He exhaled sharply at that like he was holding back a laugh. Barry said "Yeah.. I'm sure your right."

Dig dropped by my office a little later to say "Got it." We then walked into Oliver's office "Oliver.. I got the list from the applied science division, that CSI from Central City was right, the only thing missing is a centrifuge." Felicity followed us in saying "You have to see this. I pulled ip CC traffic camera footage from across the street of applied sciences. This is three minutes after the alarm went off." It showed a guy carrying the centrifuge with one arm. I sucked in breath "Well that definitely isn't Captain America. Also.. 2 O'clock, I fell someone watching." Oliver looked up and said "Can we help you with something Detective?" Barry walked up "Oh, CSI's aren't actually detectives, we don't even carry guns, just some plastic baggies" He chuckled, Felicity did as well. "Where should I set up my equipment?" Felicity said "I'll show you." Oliver asked "What is going on?" Barry looked a little confused and said "Your assistant said that you preferred to keep the investigation in house, so I cleared it with my captain to give you a hand" Oliver and Felicity had a quick back and forth before they left. Diggle then looked at both of us before saying "Why do I have a feeling you two know more about this than Felicity's new friend." I sighed and Oliver said "Pray that we're wrong."

Later on we heard the team of nerds found something so the three of us made our way down to applied sciences. Oliver said as we walked up "You found something?" Felicity replied "We found something." Barry then said "There were trace amounts of sucrose and a spec of dirt the killer dragged in here on his boot." Felicity then said "Which got me thinking, there is a sugar refinery two miles from here. The land around it suffused in waste sugar show I checked. They had a delivery truck stolen a few days ago." Barry continued "Their truck matches the make and model of the truck the Theif used to seal the Centrifuge." Oliver then asked "Can you track the vehicle?" Felicity said "We've been trying." The computer chose to beep at that time. I asked "What was that?" Felicity tapped away and said "You are not going to believe this. The truck, it was just used to rob a blood bank" Oliver asked "Are you sure?" Felicity nodded "Yeah, our guy just made off with 30,000 CC's of O-negative." Diggle then asked "What, he has super strength, likes blood. Please don't tell me we suddenly believe in vampires." I looked off to the side "Well..." Fel, Oliver and Diggle looked at me with wide eyes "Kidding." Barry then said "We should get this information to the local Police." Oliver said "I'll...take care of that. Did you say that you were working a similar case in Central City?" Barry looked uneasy "uh.. Yeah, um yeah, you know, its similar. Has similar elements. A lot of similarities." Oliver nodded "Right.. Yeah." We then walked away and Oliver looked at Dig and said "I want you to look into this Allen kid. There's a lot more to this than he's letting on." Dig smirked "His intentions seem pretty clear to me." gesturing to Felicity and Barry working closely. Oliver then sighed and said "Just do it please." Diggle then said "Oliver, David. When are you going to tell me what exactly we are up against?" I spoke up and said "Once we're sure it is what we think it is." We then walked away from him.

I then said "Oliver.. We should tell him its Mirakuru." Oliver said "We don't know that it is yet David. I don't want to jump the gun. It could be something different.. Maybe a strain of the Captain America super solider serum." I shook my head "First off I think they are one and the same.. A knock off strain of it at least. Second I told you Mirakuru comes to Starling City this year. This looks like the start of it." Oliver then said "Until we know for sure..we keep this between us. I'm already not too happy you know so much about my life on the island, I'm not ready to share the full Mirakuru story with anyone yet." I nodded and we kept walking.

We tracked down the stolen truck on our bikes. Oliver and I swerved back and forth to confuse the Theif.. However the Theif kept swerving to keep both of us from being able to attack at once. Oliver fired an arrow to break one of the side mirrors to help us achieve our goal. He then went for the drivers side, hoping on the truck before his bike came in view of the drivers window. He then punched through the window. That was when I swerved out on the other side to try and get a shot but between the thief and Oliver fighting I couldn't get a decent shot. Then oliver was pulled into the passenger seat which left me with no shot so I pulled back and went to move around the truck to fire from the drivers side. This was when Oliver was kicked out of the truck and slid on the ground on top of the door. I stopped my pursuit then to help him up. Once I did he looked at me and nodded "Mirakuru."

I helped Oliver back to the foundry where Felicity patched him up.. Painfully. Oliver finally said to Diggle "You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on. I've seen men with abilities like that before." Felicity asked incrediously "You have?! Where?" Oliver said "The Island. My second year marooned there, we-I came across the remains of a Japanese World War 2 military project. It was a serum designed to create human weapons." I interjected and said "Most likely in response to the Super solider Serum they Allies created that lead to Captain America and the Red Skull." Oliver nodded. Diggle then said "Human weapons? My god what will we have to deal with next, Aliens?" I chuckled "Not you Dig. Thats an Avengers thing." He rolled his eyes. Oliver then said "This is real Diggle. Those 5 years away I came across things that just...defy explanation. There was a doctor, his name was Ivo.. And he came to the island to test the serum on people. The ones that survived, their endurance, reflexes and strength were all enhanced." Diggle then said "So you think this Ivo's in Starling city." To which Oliver replied "He's dead, and so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which, I burned." Diggle then replied "So you think someone found the recipe?" Oliver nods "The Centrifuge and a large amount of blood. I think someone wants to make more of it. A lot more." That was when I stepped forward and said "Next year.. When I meet you guys. You tell of of the big hurtles you had to overcome in the past. One was the Undertaking. The last was a Siege.. With an army of Mirakuru soliders. This could very well be the begining of that. If we can stop whoever is behind this.. We may be able to still succeed in changing the timeline for the better and save some lives." Oliver nodded "There is still a third component. A strong sedative." He then handed over an Arrow he had attempted to wound the Theif with. Felicity looked repulsed "I think I preferred when you left these in people." Oliver ignored this and said "I need you to analyze the blood on the arrowhead. If we can figure out which sedative they're using-" I finished his sentence "We can figure out where the next robbery will be and stop the siege before it even has a chance to start."

If Diggle and Felicity were shocked about the Siege they hid it well. Felicity went to work saying she would get Barry's helps. Diggle smirked and said "Its seems our Ms Smoak is smitten." Oliver nodded "Diggle, what did you find out about Mr Allen?" Diggle then said "He's not who he says he is." I shook my head "He is in fact a CSI for the CCPD, that much he is. Although as to why he's here.. I'm not sure.. The Particle Accelerator is going to be activated soon.. And I know Barry is in Central City for that night.. Can't explain why, But the sooner Barry goes back to Central City the better."

The next night was the welcome back party for Moria to the company at the Queen Mansion. Being Head of security I didn't have to work security that night.. I could actually enjoy the party. I was in the ballroom when The Queens made their appearance. There weren't many people here.. But Moria put on a brave face and started greeting people. She made her way to be and shook my hand "Mr Shuter, I'm happy you were able to join us, without having to work to be able to" I chuckled "My pleasure Ms Queen" She smiled and said "I see you have grown close to my children, you usually don't see that between body guards and their clients." I shrugged "Oliver and I have been through a lot, a friendship forged in fire. And Thea.. Well she had a way of reminding me I'm human. I'm glad both have offered me jobs to keep me a float." She nodded and said "Excuse me, I have a couple more guests to greet, enjoy the party." I smiled "Of course Ms Queen."

That was when I noticed Barry at the party.. So Oliver must have calmed down from figuring out that Barry had lied about why he was in Starling City. I walked over to Oliver watching Barry and Felicity. I said "I see you forgave Barry for lying." He shrugged "Felicity made a good point.. We lie every day. The Kid had his mother murdered by his father as a child.. He chases impossible stories as he believes the impossible is response for the murder. He is right to hide that. He may be delusional.. But he's a good kid." I shook my head "I won't go into detail.. But Barry is right. I'll leave you with that." I clapped him on the shoulder before leaving him. I noticed Thea had been watching me and I sighed.. Probably waiting for me to disappear into the shadows to suit up as Blue Lightning.

When the party was over I returned to the foundry, it seemed the nerds had found something so they called Oliver. When he arrived Felicity said "We found trace amounts of ketamine in the theif's blood. It's a common surgical anesthesia derived from Hydrochloric salt." I then asked "Can you use that to track him?" Felicity nodded "With the current concentration ratio there's only one possible location with a large enough quantity of the sedative that correlates with the amount of blood the stolen centrifuge can process." We looked at the photo she brought up. Dig asked "What it is there is no sign?" Felicity said "ARGUS doesn't like to advertise. It's a disaster bunker right on the edge of the glades. ARGUS has them all over the country. They store all sorts of supplies. Food, Clothing..and medicine." Oliver said "David, Suit up.' I nodded "Lets end this." Felicity said "David, Oliver, wait. I can't believe I'm saying this but the way this Arrowhead is beant means our theif's muscle density is at least 120 pounds per cubic foot. That's almost the same density as common concrete. Your Arrow may cut this cut.. But they will not stop him." Oliver then said "Well I've beat someone like this before, Felicity. I can do it again." I nodded and went over and pulled out Kveykva. I showed her the Blade "My sword.. Is unique. It is made from celestial bronze.. One of the strongest metals in the world. It is also coated in Dragon Rider Steel. Only moldable by the elves of Alagaesia, the metal is from a metorite that struck the land long ago.. Strong enough to pierce a dragon's hide and cut through normal metal like its cheese. It can handle a Mirakuru solider." That was when Diggle noticed Roy's throwing dart in the ally. Oliver nodded "I'll deal with it, David prepare for the fight." When then suited up and he left to deal with Roy.

We walked in together. We figured it was the best play. No point in entering from different angles as a 1v1 was not preferable when dealing with a super solider. We were attacked almost immediately by a large create being thrown at us, we both dove in different directions. We then looked up and began firing arrows at the Thief above us. This lead to him dropping down to our level. Oliver quickly fired a bola arrow, quickly trapping the Their to a pillar. Oliver asked with his voice changer "Who are you?" The Thief replied "Merely a follower." I yelled "Of WHO!" The man replied "My brother." Oliver then asked "Did he give you the Mirakuru? DID HE INJECT YOU WITH IT!" The man replied "No. He saved me with it." He then ripped the bola arrow apart and rush forward. Oliver and I each fired an arrow at his feet, pinning him to the ground. We then engaged in hand to hand combat.

This was what we were trying to avoid. But we put our all into the fight. Soon the man broke free of the arrows and was able to fight us full force. He kicked me back 10 feet, and then used an uppercut followed by a side sweep to despatch Oliver into a rack full of boxes. I rushed forward and double kicked the man away from Oliver. I then got to my feet and pulled out my sword . I sliced down on him, cutting his arm deeply. He growled and and smacked my sword away. He then brought his fist down on me. I brought up my arm to block and felt a snap, which cause me to cry out in a wave of a pain. The man then grabbed on of the racks and pulled it down on top of me. The impact knocked me to the ground and pinned me. The Thief then left. I coughed as I felt my vision blur. I must have hit my head. I then said weakly into coms "Dig..Fel..Need an evac. Oliver is down.. I'm pinned.. Hurry." I then blacked out.

I woke up to Dig and Felicity yelling "David! Oliver!" I called out weakly "Over here!" Dig ran over to me. I then said "Felicity.. Oliver.." She ran over to him and Dig said "Okay on three we are going to lift. One.. Two.. Three" I then pushed up with my free hand and Dig grunted. Together with my enhanced strength We were able to lift it up. "Move." Dig grunted. I rolled, gasping as it was over my broken arm. I made it clear and Dig dropped it. He then helped me to my feet as I groaned. Felicity yelled "Oliver's been poisoned! The vials are coded and I can't break into this database!" Dig said "Well we have no choice, I'm calling 9-1-1." He pulled out his phone and Felicity said "Wait! How do we explain this, everyone will know Oliver is the Arrow!" Dig then said "Better than him dead. We can't help him Felicity!" Felicity shook her head "we can't.. But Barry can" I nodded "Good. He can be trusted. Let me grab my weapons and Dig and I can carry Oliver." I got my weapons and threw one of Oliver's arms over my shoulder, taking on some of his weight. We then got him to the car.

On the way we stopped by the train station. I stayed to the shadows with Dig and once we saw Barry alone I pointed my uninjured hand with my assassin's gauntlet at him and shot out a sleeping dart. Dig and I carried him to the car and we took off to the foundry.

Once we were settled downstairs I began to nibble on some ambrosia to help with my arm. However I knew it would be a while before I could use my arm again. The ambrosia also needed to heal my head and my ribs. As I did this Dig and Felicity worked on trying to stabilize Oliver. After a short amount of time Barry woke up. He took in the scene, me with my hood down and mask off, Dig.. The foundry.. And Oliver as the Arrow. Felicity quickly asked "Please save my friend." So it rested on Barry Allen, Pre-Flash.. To save Oliver Queen, The Arrow. I had to say.. I liked Oliver's odds.


	21. Three Ghosts

As soon as Felicity asked for help Oliver began to crash. I may to move but everything screamed in protest. Felicity pointed at me and said "You, stay, sit." They then ran to Oliver. Dig said "He's not going to make it." Felicity then said "He will, we just have to find out what's in his system" Barry stammered "I-I-I Usually only work on dead people!" Felicity yelled "Barry." He took a deep breath before saying "I can think of 4 possible diagnosis for what's causing his body to react this way. .. Make that three possible diagnosis." Barry was running around Oliver's body doing multiple tests "Two. Start chest compressions." He ran one more test and then said "Got it, he's suffering from intravenous coagulation." Felicity asked "What?" Barry explained "His blood is unnaturally clotting. It's like maple syrup." I grunted, being the resident Canadian I didn't like when gross things were related to maple syrup.. Made it harder to eat. Felicity asked "You can save him, right?" Barry looked around and didn't answer.

He then saw something and went for it. Rat posion. "Lucky you guys have a rat problem." Diggle then exclaimed "You Kidding? That'll kill him!" Barry then barked "He dies if I don't!" Dig and Felicity looked at me. Made sense since they knew I knew Barry from the future. I nodded "Do it!" Barry then measured out some of the rat posion "The right amount of this stuff will thin his blood to get it circulating again." He injected it. Oliver continued to crash. But then stablised. He was out of immediate danger.

A little bit later Barry was still working on Oliver when Oliver suddently woke up and grabbed his throat. "Oliver, Oliver let him go" Diggle said. Oliver let go and stammered "What.. What the hell is going on." Felicity then explained "You were injected with a strong-acting blood coagulant." Barry Coughed and messaged his throat "You would have stroked out, but fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarine, better known as Rat poison." I then said "Barry Saved your Life Oliver." Felicity then said "This is the point of the life saving emergancy where you thank the person that did the lifesaving." Oliver then said to Felicity "You told him who I am?" Felicity nodded "Yeah I did" Oliver then said, obviously betrayed "That's not your secret to tell, Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity." I then said "We didn't have time to get your vote Oliver. I made the final call. Blame me. I know we can trust him." Oliver then said "What happens if he leaves here and goes to the police." Barry then said "I wouldn't do that." Felicity said "I trust him." To which Oliver barked "I don't!" Felicity barked back "What are you going to do, put an arrow in him?" Oliver looked at Barry "I am considering it." Felicity yelled "Don't worry, he's kidding! How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?" Barry said confusse "your mother shot you?" Felicity ignored him and continued "Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with Curare!" Oliver yelled "The difference is that I did my homework on both of you, I don't just tell people easily." Barry then said "I'm not going to tell anyone, and you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk. Mr Queen." A quick "HA!" escaped my lips before I could contain it. Oliver gave me a death glare..

His phone beeped a couple times. He looked at it and said "I have to go. The man that we fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island and we have to stop him." Barry then said "He touched your skin when he grabbed your neck. I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to re-create his fingerprint." Oliver nodded and left.

Barry came over to me a little while later and asked "What are you eating? I do not think I have seen it before." I replied "Ambrosia.. It is a healing food of the gods." He raised an eyebrow "The gods? Cool! That must mean you are a Demigod.. Like Aquaman.. Or Iron Thunder." I chuckled "Exactly like Iron Thunder." He stopped in his tracks "Woah.. The rumors are true.. Blue Lightning and Iron Thunder are one in the same! And he is Oliver Queen's Head of Security..and Oliver Queen is the Arrow.. My god this is so cool." I nodded "That it is Barry.. That it is." He then addressed all of us "You 4 have dealt with some Nasty People.. The Doll Maker, Count Vertigo, Dodger, The Huntress." Dig said "We weren't keeping score." Barry said "I was." That was when Oliver came in "Barry! The Rat poison that you gave me. Are there any side effects?" Barry thought for a second "umm, yeah, I think hallucinations maybe. And excessive sweating, are you sweating excessively?" Felicity came forward "Are you Hallucinating what are you seeing?" Oliver looked at me before saying "A girl named Shado that was with me on the island." Felicity smirked "Shado, Sara.. How many women were you marooned with? Are you sure it wasn't fantasy island?" Barry then went and stood in front of Oliver and exclaimed "You did train in a jungle or forest environment hence the green!" Oliver just stared at Barry, who then said "Hey let me draw some blood, see what's up."

I let Barry and Oliver have an exchange in private. That was until Felicity said "Found Cyrus Gold." the group converged around Felicity "Who's Cyrus Gold?" Oliver asked. Diggle said "The human weapon that left both you and David nearly dead the other night. The kid did manage to pull his print off your neck" Felicity then said "I've had facial recognition software scanning closed circuit cameras all over town. He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now but we are just about to lose him." I then asked "What else is at the intersection?" Felicity then said "A parking lot, a market, a motel, could be where he's holed up." Oliver then said "I've got this." I looked at him "Not alone I hope?" Diggle then said "Oliver, let me handle this one, it's just recon. Gives you two a break." Oliver nodded "fine, but I'm going as your back up. David.." He pulled me and Dig over "Keep an eye on Allen." I sighed "We have nothing to worry about Oliver.." He shook his head "Please." I rolled my eyes and nodded "Okay." they left and Barry said "don't worry, I'll figure out what's wrong with Oliver." I smirked at him "It may take you a while." Felicity smirked as well "and you would be the first." We all chuckled.

They had not been gone long before Oliver got in contact with Felicity wanting back up with a location to meet him at. She also called the Detective to the extra muscle. Boy I looked forward to the day we had an actual team to watch our backs. I waited fully garbed in the Blue Lightning suit with Oliver who was wearing his Arrow suit on top of a roof. Lance walked onto the scene. He asked "This about Sara? You heard from her?" Oliver replied with his voice changer on "No. I'm sorry this is.. Something else." He handed a document to Lance, who looked at it, I said "Cyrus Gold. He robbed the applied sciences division of queen consolidated last week." Oliver then said "Detective. He's extremely dangerous." Lance then said "The CSI kid from Central City. He said this guy was like some kind of monster." I nodded "He is." Lance then asked "Well what is it, Steroids?" Oliver then said "Worse, it's-it's." he trailed off, looking above Lance. I followed his gaze and saw nothing. Lance then said "Saying I believe you, why come to me?" Oliver replied "I've been compromised" Lance looked confused "What does that mean?" Oliver then barked "It means I'd be a liability, you have to take my word on this, Detective." I then added "In our last fight.. He critically wounded the Arrow.. And I have a broken wrist and cracked ribs, amongst other things. We need your help." Oliver looked at me before saying "Gather as many men as you can, and do not hesitate to kill Cyrus Gold because if given the opportunity, He'll do the same to you" He then shot and arrow and repelled down the building. I looked at Lance and said "No prison can hold him.. He is stronger than Captain America himself. We wouldn't recommend killing If there was no other viable option. Thank you Detective." I then threw myself off the building, acting like I was connecting to Oliver's line but instead used the winds to land. I looked at Oliver un-hooded and panicky and asked "What did you see?" He shook his head and whispered "Slade.." I nodded and looked down, saying softly "We should go." And we left.

I spent a few hours in my apartment, allowing the Ambrosia to take effect. I could use my hand again now, it hurt a little to use but that was inconsequential. Once I deemed myself fit to return to 'duty' I returned to the foundry, running into Barry, Felicity and Diggle on my way in. Once downstairs it was trashed. Oliver was cleaning it up. It looked like most of my stuff was fine, although a few of my arrows had been knocked to the ground. Felicity asked "What the hell happened here, did somebody break in?" Oliver said "No." That was when something beeped and Barry ran over to his testing station and said "Your blood analysis is done. Good news." Oliver then asked "You know what is in my system?" Barry then said "That's the thing, your blood is clean. There is nothing wrong with you." Oliver then shouted "Then why am I hallucinating?!" I said slowly "Calm down Oliver.." He looked at me as Barry said "I don't know.. But whatever your problem is, ut's not pharmacological, its psychological. It's in your head."

Felicity then said from her station "oh my god. Oliver.. David.. Lance has been injured.. He is in ICU.. 2 cops are dead. Including Lance's old partner." I curled my good hand into a fist. Oliver looked at me and said "We need to check on him, we put him up to this. How's you arm?" I nodded "It's good enough to fire an arrow or two. Lets go." Oliver nodded "That's good, I doubt you could use your powers again without arousing suspicion." We began to suit up with Barry asked "Why don't you use your powers David? I'm sure it would have helped you stop a lot in the past.. Including Cyrus Gold." I looked at him "Because it is a risk to the city. It could attract unwanted attention, and confirm belief that I am Iron Thunder. It's better if I handicap myself for the sake of the city.. Even if it means I break a wrist or two.." Barry nodded slowly. I didn't tell him about the time travel.. Not yet. I would visit him once he discovered his powers to warn him of my younger self and not to give away that he knew me. I couldn't risk him figuring something out that might lead to him never becoming the Flash.

Oliver and I snuck into the Detective's room in the hospital, late a night. Oliver asked "How are you Detective?" Lance replied weakly "I am Alive. Unlike most everyone else in my unit." I then said "We are sorry about your partner.." Lance replied "I took him in there." Oliver then said "Because of us. Because we asked you to." Lance looked over at us "I hate to disappoint you two, but not every death in this city is on you." I then murmured softly "If only you knew." Barry bringing up me not using my powers brought up the old feelings of everything that went wrong being on my for not showing my powers to stop them. I knew better.. But it still remained on my mind. Lance then said "I got this off Gold, hopefully you can do something with it. I didn't believe this at first, I mean, it's like he's not human." He passed a key over to Oliver. Oliver replied "He's human." Lance then said "Well, then you can kill him. For hilton, and me" I nodded slowly "We will see to it Detective. Rest now, we will take it from here." We then left for the foundry to prepare for taking out Gold.

Oliver sharpened our arrows even more in the hopes they would penetrate Cyrus Gold's skin. Diggle then said "I think those are sharp enough." Oliver stopped and turned to us "Apparently I am not. Diggle.. David.. Do you think I'm losing my mind" Diggle replied "No more than the rest of us." Oliver then said quietly "I saw.. Slade Wilson. Slade was my friend on the island and like Shado, he is dead because of me. Mr Lance just told us that not every death in this city is our fault. Fine. There are plenty that are." Diggle then said "When I got home from Afganistan, I saw a ghost too. Survivor's guilt. Why us, not them." Oliver then said "I know why." I then said "Then the why's not your problem Oliver. Besides.. Don't take on the deaths in this city as your own. They rest solely on me.. For not revealing who I am to the world... hopefully that will take a little off your mind." Oliver shook his head "They rest on both of us David.. Never forget we are in this together.. But Dig.. How did you make your ghost go away?" Diggle took a deep breath before saying "I figured put what they were trying to tell me." Oliver asked "Which was?" Diggle replied "That's for me to hear, Oliver. You have to figure out what yours is trying to tell you."

Felicity then said "Guys we've got something here." We walked over to her "I scanned the key Lance gave you, and traced it's serial code back to the manufacturer." Barry then said "This particular key fits a lock somewhere on crescent circle in the Glades." Oliver took a look at his bow before picking it up. Felicity hopped to her feet "Where are you going, you can't go out there in your condition." Oliver said "I have to stop this." Felicity replied "Oliver, Gold left you half dead. Which is 50 percent better than how he left Detective Hilton." I then picked up my bow and said "He won't be alone Fel. I'm going with him." She looked at me and said "Don't get me started on you too. You aren't fully healed yet." I then replied "Doesn't matter. I'll keep Oliver's head in the game.. And he will keep me from having to throw a hand punch, right Ollie." He looked at me and nodded, before looking back at Felicity and said "We don't have a choice. David and I are the only ones who can take Gold out. We'll come back." Felicity then said "Promise me?" Oliver looked at me and gave me a short nod. I finished suiting up and followed him out. Possibly to our deaths.

We found the location and Oliver fired an explosive arrow and dropping in, killing the first guy. I planted an arrow myself and got to a safe distance as it exploded. I then dropped down as well, finding a man in a mask there... and Roy tied to a chair. Oliver roared "Where'd you get the Mirakuru? Who gave you the Formula?!" I then asked "Deathstroke?" The masked man looked at me "No, That honor belongs to someone else. .and he is coming. The Mirakuru was a gift. A gift I would use to save this city from itself." That was when Cyrus Gold attacked, he quickly dispatched Oliver before turning to me. He went on the offensive leading to me playing defense. I was smart enough not to use my arms to block a full on attack and instead quickly step sided each attack. I would then follow up with some heavy hits with my bow. Gold was not effected by them save for having to stumble here or there from the power of my hits as I was using my full elven strength on him. If he was surprised by my strength he did not show it. Soon he had knocked my bow from my hand and I ripped Kveykva from it's sheath, ignoring both my wrist and ribs scream in protest. I took a few heavy breaths as I got in a ready stance. Left with a choice.. Do I did to protect the timeline.. Or do I live by using my powers and potentially destroy the timeline. Cyrus Gold charged me and I raised my sword to the sky, about to utter the words to call down lightning when Oliver Tackled him.

I quickly joined the frey with my sword, slashing at Gold, getting a few good cuts in. That was when Oliver fired an arrow at a container.. Possibly the centrifuge. It exploding causing debris to fall. We both dove out of the way. Once the debris stopped I located my bow and grabbed it, but noticed Oliver giving CPR to Roy. I ran over and said "move" I then electrified my hands. Oliver got the hint and moved. I then began CPR mixed with an electified shock after 10 compresses. My wrist and chest screamed but I didn't care. I kept fighting. I whispered "Come on Roy.. Fight this. You have a destiny to fulfill.. You must become the Arsenal... come on Roy." Finally he began to breath and I got off him. Oliver nodded at me and I nodded back. "I will get him back to my house. You go have some more Ambrosia." I then said "Okay. Good luck." We then parted ways,

When I arrived Felicity ran up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She then pulled back and ask "Where's Oliver?" I then said "Bringing Roy back to his mansion.. He was injected with Mirakuru.." Diggle then asked "What is going to happen to him?" I shrugged " I honestly don't know.. I know he survives. How he overcomes the Serum I think we will have to look into ourselves." Felicity nodded slowly "So we have to find a way to neutralize a serum more potent that what was injected into Captain America.." I nodded "I know you have it in you Fel."

I ate some Ambrosia and waited as Oliver finally came down the steps. Felicity greeted him the same way she greeted me. Diggle asked "Any more ghost problems?" Oliver shook his head "I got the message. But we.. We have other problems. I assume David has already told you about Roy being injected with the serum. We are going to have to keep an eye on him." Diggle then asked "And Cyrus Gold?" Oliver replied "Died on Saturday, Buried on Sunday. But he was working with someone. I saw him. He wore a mask with the image of a skull. He's trying to mass produce the serum to build an army." Diggle asked "For what?" I replied "For the Siege of Starling City. The one we won't stop before hand.. But do stop during. We must prepare." Oliver nodded before looking around "Where's Barry?" Felicity replied "He went back to Central City. He wanted to get home in time to see them turn on the Particle Accelerator." I smirked slightly and said "He'd have to be the fastest man alive to make it on time.. Its happening any minute." They gave me a look before Felicity got a call and left to take it.

She returned with a box and gave it to Oliver "That was Barry, He left it for you Oliver. He didn't know what to get you David.. It seemed you already had everything you needed." Oliver opened it and it was a green mask "Even the Arrow deserved a christmas present." Diggle said. Felicity helped him put it on. Oliver asked "How do I look?" Felicity replied "Like a hero." I replied "Exactly how I met you a year from now. You're there Oliver.. You are finally.. Truly.. The Arrow."


	22. Blast Radius

Finding the man in the skull mask.. The one that reported to Deathstroke.. That was our mission. He may not have been the leader.. But he was fronting the effort to create the Mirakuru army that would siege the city sometime in the next 10 months. That needed to be stopped.. And once we captured the man in the skull mask, we could interogate him for Deathstroke's location and capture him as well. Was I certain I could stop the Siege? No. Was I going to sit back and let it happen? Hell no. For all I knew the only reason the team stopped it the first time was because I put in the effort to stop it before hand.

We tracked down one of the biggest drug dealers whom had been near the Skull Mask's base of operations in a construction site. Oliver and I split up to cover more ground. After a while of searching Oliver said "Target located. Blue Lightning, Rendezvouz on my position." I said "Acknowledged, circling back." I was making my way towards the Arrow as I heard a car crash. I picked up my running speed when I saw the man escape the car and start running on foot. "Target is on foot. I'll take the ground level, Arrow take high ground." Oliver replied "Agreed." I began to run after the guy, ducking behind cover when he took pot shots over his shoulder at us. Oliver was able to get ahead and shoot a rapel arrow at the guy. He then hung the guy by his feet over the ground. I caught up with Oliver and notched an arrow, pointing it at the mans hand "Who is the man in the skull mask!" I demanded. The guy said panicked "I-I don't know!" Oliver then said "You are the biggest street dealer in crescent circle, you know everything that goes on over there. WHO IS HE?" The guy yelled "I ain't ever seen the guy before. A skull mask, are you freaking kidding me, come on man I'm still on parole!" Oliver replied "Not anymore." and knocked him out. I then said into coms "Dig, contact the Detective, let him know we have a drug dealer dangling for him to arrest, he violated his parole." We then left the man to dangle until the police got there.

When we got back to the foundry Oliver asked Diggle "Felicity not back from Central City yet?" Diggle replied "She said she wanted to spend a few more days with Barry." Oliver sighed and asked "Any improvement on his condition?" I then said softly "It may seem bad.. But Barry survives this. He is how I meet you guys after all. However judging from reports it may be like 8 or 9 months before he wakes up." Oliver looked at me weird "Reports?" I shook my head "Spoilers. Don't worry..it is a good thing. It's just what happens is way too compicated to explain and for you to understand" Dig smirked at me "Says the man who claimed to have time traveled." I rolled my eyes. Diggle asked " Anyways, how did it go tonight?" Oliver replied "The same as every other pointed conversation David and I have with these lowlifes in crescent circle. Nobody has seen a man in a skull mask, but he's still out there." Diggle then said "Oliver, for the past 5 weeks, You two have pushed yourselves pretty hard looking for this guy." I snapped at him "He has the Mirakuru Dig! He will use it to create an army to lay siege to Starling City! Thousands of lives are effected by it! If we can stop it.. Or sabotage it enough.. We will be able to save some of those lives." Oliver nodded "You saw what it took to kill one guy that had been injected. We practically had to drop a building on him, so imagine ten or a hundred, imagine a thousand." Diggle stood up and said "You said Roy was injected.." Oliver nodded, Dig continued "I've just never see you spooked like this before." Oliver replied "That should tell you something." He then walked away. I went in a different direction, as upset as Oliver.

Later the next evening Oliver had a political rally to attend at Verdant so I stayed downstairs, resting up a little more before heading back out into the field. That didn't last long as the news covered an explosion at one of Starling City's banks. Could not have been accidental. I looked at the computers in front of me and sighed, it had been so long since my SHIELD training that I did not remember the ins and outs of hacking.. Nor was I taught anything that would help from this setup.. I would need to be on site to get any info. However that was not a viable option as the place was probably crawling with police by now. I had to come up with a plan.

As I was contemplating how best to infiltrate the bank undetected Oliver and Diggle came down the steps. Oliver was asking Diggle "Anyone in the building?" Diggle replied "Cleaning crew and a group of bankers working out a late night deal." He then asked Diggle "Can you patch me to police and fire." Diggle said "On it." I then stood up and allowed him the seat. He began clicking away at the keyboard. "Diggle" Oliver urged. Dig responded "Hey man, this is not my thing" I said "This is why we need Felicity.. Because I couldn't do it either." Oliver nodded. Dig finally got us patched in. A man said _"It's too hot. We're falling back." _another replied_ "We still got people on the 19__th__ floor" _The first man replied back _"It's too hot, we can't get up there. Everything is blocked. We're falling back."_ Oliver went over to his bow and picked it up. I said "Ollie. We aren't fire proof. The firemen are falling back and they have gear to protect them." Oliver shook his head "We don't have a choice David. Dig, have the med station prepped to heal burns. David, suit up." I sighed and nodded, going to my own station to suit up.

We arrived on the scene, both of us ziplining through the same window that was the safest to do so. Oliver when first, I followed behind him. Once inside we made our way through the burning complex. Oliver said to me "Fire requires oxygen to burn, can't you vent it all out of here?" I looked at him "I have never tried that, and even if It did work, The people in need of rescue could suffocate. Not to mention it would give away my powers." Oliver nodded "Then we must move quickly." we searched the floor until we ran into someone "Gary is still back there." She said. Oliver said with his voice changer on "We'll take care of him. Get to safety." He then went to help. I said with my voice changer on "Down the hall, take a left. You will find a clear window to breath from until the firemen can assist you." She nodded "Thank you Blue Lightning." She ran off. I went to help Oliver. When I saw him he called "Blue Lightning, help me lift this." I nodded and jogged over, getting a good grip on the piece of concrete and lifted. This allowed Oliver to pull the man out from underneath. We both helped him to a safer area and when his back was turned we made out exit, having saved everyone who had been trapped on this floor.

The next day I was in my office as Queen Consolidated, going over paperwork that my job demanded I did, until I noticed Felicity had entered the building so I made my way to Oliver's office to greet her. She was leaving to go to her desk when I caught her "Welcome back Fel." Felicity smiled slightly at me before saying "Not sure if I am happy to be back.. Oliver seems to care more about me helping him than Barry's life." I shook my head "That's not the case Felicity. It's true we need you here.. We can't do this properly without you.. I seemed to have forgotten most of my SHIELD hacking training and the team will not have access to JARVIS for another year. Oliver has always been a guy focused on the mission. He knows the stakes, he's the only one here to have truly seen it first hand. It's not that he doesn't care about Barry.. He knows there is nothing we can do for him and he chooses to focus on what he can do something about.. As do I." If Felicity agreed or not she did not say, only choosing to say "If you excuse me, I have to call Detective Lance." I took my leave, noticing Oliver and Diggle watching me. I gave a slide shake of my head to show I tried to help and it probably did not work.

That night Oliver and I met Detective Lance on the roof of a building in Starling City. He did not see us at first. So I said with my voice changer on "Hello Detective." Lance turned around and said "You know, most cops they meet their informants in the backseat of a cruiser, or a coffee shop or something, but... What's with the mask" He asked Oliver. Oliver said "Gift from a friend" Lance looked confused "You've got friends?" I allowed myself a smirk and said "It's surprising, I know." Oliver gave me a look before turning to Lance and asked "Did you bring me what I asked for?" He handed Oliver a baggy with debris from the explosion, possibly the source. He said "That's a sample of everything the CSU collected from the blast. There's melted glass, and multiple explosion fragments and trace residue, and what looks like nitroglycerine. Which means that we are dealing with more than just a basement nutjob." I nodded "Someone with training. That gives us a point of reference. We will have Felicity look at this at once." Oliver finished my sentence and said "Thank you, Detective." We made to leave, and Lance called out to us "I need a favor too. The son of a bitch that killed my men, my partner." Oliver replied "He's dead." Lance continued "And whoever tipped him off, told him we were coming? He's still just fine." I asked "What do you need?" Lance replied "Cell phone records, for every cop in my precinct." Oliver asked "You think there is a leak in the department?" Lance nodded saying "I think those phone records will be enough to know for sure, and your blonde friend, well she is pretty good with computers." Oliver nodded "I'll ask her."

That was when an explosion sounded from a building not too far away from where we were. Oliver and I turned to it. Lance said into his radio "DC-52 to Central, 10-80 downtown!" Oliver said into coms "He's hit again." Diggle replied "Starling city municipal building." I said "Give us a location." Felicity replied "Checking the surrounding cell towers. There was a GSM spike of 3,800 megahertz two seconds before the blast. That frequency is way outside the approved frequency for U.S Carriers. Signals moving, he's mobile." Oliver and I began running "Give us an intersection" Oliver demanded. We got on our bikes and rolled out, weaving in and out of traffic at top speed.

Finally Felicity said "Right in front of you, 400 meters." We looked and Oliver said "I see him." It was a old van. Once he saw us he took off, running a red, almost causing several accidents. Oliver and I weaved in between these cars, narrowing missing a couple before continuing the chase. "Turn left on 67th." Felicity orders. We made that turn. The bomber began weaving in between traffic as well, being a real danger on the road. That danger increased as he began to throw grenades out the window, Oliver and I having to hop off our bikes and slide on the ground using the bike as cover before hopping back on to the continue the chase. He then popped a smoke bomb. He drove through it but lost sight "Felicity, we have no visual" Felicity muttered "What..? Me too. Hold on... Got him, Bank left on Gerrard street. " We did as orders. "Your almost on top of him." She continued. We made the bank but almost ran into a truck and bus. Oliver said "Felicity it is not him. You picked up the wrong signal!" Felicity replied very confused "What.. I thought– He must have scrambled the signal." Oliver replied "It doesn't matter, he's gone." Oliver looked at me and shook his head, obviously peeved at what happened. Felicity was about to get an earful when we returned to the foundry.

Oliver's pace was quick walking into the foundry and to Felicity, myself trailing a little bit behind. "What happened?!" He demanded. Felicity replied "He's using cellular technology to detonate his bombs. Clearly, his expertise extends to obscuring that signal." Oliver barked "Felicity, your expertise was supposed to trump his." Felicity turned around to face him "Excuse me, if you have something to say to me Oliver, then say it." Oliver put away his bow and turned around and barked "People are dying, so I would like you to pull your head out of central city and get back in the game." My eyes widdened and I cautioned "Oliver.." He ignored me and Felicity spat back "Sure, right after you get yours out of your ass." Oliver replied "Excuse me?" Diggle looked at me before saying "Alright, maybe we should just take a breather here." Felicity said "No wait, I want to know, what exactly was that crack about Central city supposed to imply." Oliver replied "When the first bomb went off, you weren't here, and when the second bomb went off, you sent David and I the wrong way." She argued "After you didn't catch him in the first place."Don't blame me because you didn't have it tonight." She was silent for a second before she said "I need some air." and walked out.

Diggle then said "At the risk of me getting my head knocked off. Playing the blame game's not going to help us catch this son of a bitch." Oliver replied "Neither is doing things halfway." Diggle replied "Is that what you think is going on here Oliver? Did you think she was distracted? She wasn't giving it her all?" Oliver replied "She almost ran me into a bus, Diggle." I cut in "To be fair, had we been using our eyes instead of relying on her, that would not have happened. There is more to this anger... nay resentment.. Than all of us losing the bomber." Diggle nodded and continued "I think you didn't have a problem with Felicity's performance until she met Barry Allen." Diggle then took his leave. I looked at Oliver and said "You need to patch things up with Felicity Oliver. We all made mistakes tonight, but working together we can catch this guy. I'm not saying this as a time traveler from the future. I am saying this as a member of this team, who has been present as teamwork helped stop multiple adversary's. So we lost this one for now. It is a learning experience. We now know that we have to use our own eyes as much as Felicity. The failure was all of ours. Think on that Oliver." I then took my leave myself to get out of my suit.

The next day we were all in the foundry, trying to find leads to the bomber. Sabastian Blood was holding a unity rally as City plaza, which we knew to be a perfect target for the bomber. Oliver paced saying "I tried to get him to stand down." Diggle replied "He seems as stubborn as you when it comes to fighting back." Felicity chimed in "Or everything." I said "Hey, is this how it is going to be with you two from now on. Dig and I might have to split off and do our own thing if that's the case." Dig smirked at me "You finally going to train me how to use those gauntlets of yours?" I chuckled "No.. I need a desk guy." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. Oliver said "Focus.. Please. Maybe we should just go to the rally." Felicity chimed in "Maybe we won't have to. I analyzed the bomb remnants we got from Lance. The design's identical to the bomb used by an anti government militia group called the movement. Lucky for us, they have a very active and hackable message board. One of their most prolific fans has an IP address right here in Starling." Oliver said "Tell me." Felicity replied "The Computer's in a local souvenir shop. The Whackadoo in question goes by the username Shrapnel." Oliver then turned to me "Lets suit up." I nodded and turned to Dig "Can you cover the Rally? This way we have all our bases covered." He nodded but Oliver said "No. He is only a hacker I can handle him. David I need you to cover the Rally. Dig you take the crowd and David will have the high ground. Both of you keep an eye out for anything that could give this Shrapnel away." I nodded and took off to suit up.

I was atop a building with view of the plaza. I kept watch over the crowd.. Not liking the amount of people who came. All these people had their lives at risk. It was up to Team Arrow to stop it. However we had no leads on where the bomb was.. We had very little to go on. Our only hope was Oliver being able to catch Shrapnel and interrogate him to find out what he did. Finally Oliver came over coms and said "Shrapnel said he rigged the perimeter with RDX." Dig said "I'm on it." I said "I'll keep an eye from the sky. There are too many cops down there for me to be searching on ground level." I then surveyed the site using my eagle vision to see things clearly at a distance.. Looking for anything that could hide a detonator. I noticed a few people I knew there. Lance was there in uniform. He ended up looking right at me and gave a small nod before continuing to search himself. I noticed Moria and Thea Queen and winced at that, knowing they were in danger. I also noticed Roy. Despite being injected with Mirakuru he looked normal, red hoody and everything. I then saw how there was a few speakers around and said "Dig, check the speakers. They are perfect places to hide a detonator." He replied "On it." A little bit later Felicity said "Dig, Lightning, I'm on site." Dig replied "I found the detonator. Oliver said the whole place is rigged with explosives, its in the sound equipment, and this is the trigger." I then said "Felicity, can you disarm it?" Felicity said "Shrapnel detonates his bombs via cellular transmission.." Dig soothed her saying "You don't have to disarm it then.. Just disable it. Can you do that?" She replied "I can do that. I think, I hope" I said "Let me know if you can't because then I have to find a way to clear the site before the bomb goes off.. And I am not sure I can do that without all these cops taking me down." Diggle then said "Felicity, just be careful, Shrapnel probably put in a safeguard to prevent tampering with it." I then said softly "I know your head is in the game Fel.. Time to prove Oliver wrong."

There was a gunshot and I saw the man who had shot Dig. I shot a zipline arrow and rod it down to meet him "Give me the detonator!" I roared with my voice changer on. He took a shot at me, I did not dodge afraid it would hit a pedestrian. However I did move slightly so the bullet would lodge itself in my shoulder. He then threw the detonator, which must have also been a bomb since he threw it. I notched an arrow, twisted and fired, Another Arrow hit it first and it exploded. Oliver must have arrived. I turned to Shrapnel running and began to chase after him. Oliver caught up on his bike and overtook me but I kept running. When I got to the scene I saw The Arrow had his bow trained on Shrapnel, who had a trigger out ready to set off some bombs. I notched my own arow and aimed for the wire, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. Oliver saw me and gave a swift nod. I fired my arrow and Oliver fired his into Shrapnels thigh. Oliver then walked forward and knocked Shrapnel out. Oliver saw my wound and said "You're injured. Get back to the foundry.. I'll help Felicity with Dig." I nodded and went for my bike and took off for the Foundry.

Later that evening after we were patched up, Oliver was replacing some arrows and Felicity was watching the news. She said "With you dropping less bodies Starling City is going to need a bigger jail." Diggle then asked "Another night of skull mask hunting?" Oliver replied "Not exactly. How are your shoulders boys?" I chuckled "A few more hours and the ambrosia is going to have mine all healed.. Dig on the other hand might have a little longer." Diggle nodded "It was a through and through, walk in the park." Oliver then said "Still, Diggle, you should go home and get some rest. David.. Starling City can survive one night without the Blue Lightning. Take a breather yourself." I nodded. "Thanks Ollie. Take it easy out there. If you need help, don't hesitate to have Felicity call me. I'll be right as rain soon enough." I smiled and Diggle and I left. A night off.. Oh boy.. What was I going to do?


End file.
